Un sentiment inconnu
by Zoro-Roronoa64
Summary: Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa solitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard! Chapitre 19 EN LIGNE !
1. indifférence

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_Bonne Lecture! :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: Indifférence.  
**

Cela faisait trois jours que l'équipage de Luffy était parti de Thriller Bark. Il faisait très ensoleillé ce jour-là et l'ambiance, comme toujours, était mouvementée.

Luffy faisait le pitre avec Usopp sur la rambarde. Sanji se trouvait dans sa cuisine, Nami essayait de faire des cartes maritimes mais c'était difficile car toutes les deux minutes elle devait se déplacer pour faire arrêter les enfantillages de Luffy et d'Usopp qui la dérangeaient particulièrement. Robin bronzait avec un livre en main. Franky travaillait dans la cale du Thousand Sunny. Chopper et Brook faisaient sécher des herbes sur le pont et non loin d'eux, Zoro s'entraînait.

Le petit renne faisait des va-et-vient entre ses herbes et le bretteur. Celui-ci ne s'était pas encore complètement rétabli de ses blessures suspectes. Zoro envoyait balader le médecin à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, ce qui excédait celui-ci, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait autant s'entraîner.

Zoro savait très bien qu'en s'obstinant sur son entrainement, son corps ne le supporterait pas longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas avant d'avoir progressé. A l'heure actuelle, il était faible et ce n'était pas en roupillant toute la journée, ou encore en mangeant et en buvant tout le temps que cela allait changer! Chopper s'approcha une énième fois de lui :

-Zoro! Arrêtes de t'entrainer! Il faudra que je te le dise combien de fois?

Le bretteur lâcha ses haltères au sol, il était énervé d'être constamment dérangé.

-Et moi, je vais te le dire combien de fois que je n'arrêterai pas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné! Je suis ton médecin, je sais que c'est bon pour toi! Tu dois arrêter de t'entraîner le temps que ton corps se remette!

-Mais tu vas me lâcher oui! On peut même plus s'entrainer en paix sur ce navire!

-Si on le peut, mais pas dans ton état!

-Je vais très bien! Ça fait plus de 100 fois que je te le dis!

La discussion s'arrêta quand un dénommé Luffy tomba à l'eau. Zoro parti chercher son capitaine et il décida intérieurement de le tuer, un jour. Ensuite, après l'avoir sorti de l'eau, il le déposa sur la pelouse.

-Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention!

-Mais y'avait un poisson bien appétissant qui me narguait...

Luffy triste bavait à moitié. Soudain, il releva la tête cherchant, on ne sait quoi, dans les alentours.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Fit son second.

-Il est où Sanji? C'est l'heure de manger... J'ai faim... Vite de la viande...

Zoro sourit à son capitaine et lui dit:

-Tu changeras jamais! Bon allez, je vais aller m'entraîner autre part.

Il se tourna vers Chopper, et tout en le regardant, il ramassa ses haltères avec un air narguant sur le visage.

-Je t'ai dit non! Tu ne t'entraîneras pas! Dit Chopper en prenant sa forme mi-homme pour essayer d'être le plus convainquant possible, face à cet homme qu'il n'osait pas contrarier.

-J'en ai rien à faire! Occupes-toi de tes herbes et fous-moi la paix!

A ces mots, l'homme aux cheveux verts partit en direction de la vigie.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé! Il est un peu court j'essayerais dans faire des plus long._

_Je posterai la suite dans très peu de temps!_

_Ah oui, j'oubliais! un petit review s'il vous plait! :p_

_Bye!  
_


	2. Les inquiétudes de Sanji

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous! :)_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:**_ Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_Merci à Mary-Nah pour sa review :)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Les inquiétudes de Sanji.  
**

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine à part Zoro. Ils s'en étaient tous rendu compte sauf Luffy qui dévorait les plats de ses nakamas. Nami fut la première à parler avec un air exaspéré sur le visage:

-Il est où Zoro? Il fait quoi?

-Il doit faire ses SUUPER entraînements, dit l'homme en slip.

-Il ne peut pas arrêter deux minutes? C'est l'heure de manger! Je me demande ce qui lui arrive depuis qu'on est partis de Thriller Bark, il se comporte bizarrement... Je vais le chercher.

Sanji était le seul avec Brook à savoir ce qu'il avait et pourquoi il avait autant changé.(Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, Robin était aussi au courant.) Il pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Puis il se décida, enfin, à prendre la parole avec une cigarette à la bouche.

-Nami-san n'y va pas... Ça ne sert à rien... Tu sais très bien comment il est, il ne t'écoutera pas... Et puis il viendra quand il aura faim... Ne t'inquiètes pas.

A ces mots, la navigatrice se rassit. Tout le monde était surpris de la réaction de Sanji envers le bretteur. Depuis leurs départs, les deux rivaux s'ignoraient royalement.

* * *

Après s'être rassasié, l'équipage partit se coucher sauf Sanji. Il prit, dans le frigo, un repas qu'il avait gardé et une bouteille de rhum. Il supposait que le bretteur n'allait pas venir manger cette nuit, comme la veille au soir. Plus tôt, le blond avait menti à ses nakamas pour ne pas les inquiéter et également pour se rassurer.

Le cuisinier ouvrit la porte de la vigie. Il vit son rival faire des pompes. Son corps était en sang. Sanji paniqué posa le plat et la bouteille sur le canapé et s'approcha du bretteur.

-2461, 2462, 2463...

-Mais Marimo? Tu fais quoi? Arrêtes! Tu as perdu plein de sang!

-2467, 2468, 2469..

Zoro l'ignora, il préférait compter le nombre de pompes qu'il faisait. Le blond se rapprocha encore plus près de lui et le retourna sur le dos pour qu'il arrête ça. L'homme aux cheveux verts se redressa face à lui.

-Mais ça va pas? Laisses-moi sourcil en vrille! Je t'ai rien demandé!

-J'en ai rien à faire que tu ne m'aies rien demandé! Tu saignes de partout! Tu crois que je vais te laisser crever comme ça? Tu ne prends même plus le temps de manger et de boire! Ressaisis toi, bon sang!

-Tu ne comprends pas qu'il faut que je progresse? Je suis trop faible! Je n'atteindrai jamais mon but comme ça!

-Mais arrêtes un peu avec ton ambition! Tu n'es même pas remis de tes blessures! Ouah! Le premier homme qui va réaliser son rêve en étant mort... Ça pourrait faire une belle affiche, je la vois déjà! Dit le cuistot ironiquement

-T'AS FINI DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ERO-COOK! Cria le bretteur.

-C'est toi qui t'enfonces tout seul. Je n'y peux rien.

Sanji lui tendit l'assiette et la bouteille. Zoro était surpris de voir le cuisinier comme cela avec lui, il trouvait cela louche.

-Tiens, aller, manges et bois Marimo!

-Nan!

-Si! tu manges! De toute façon tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, tu n'as pas mangé et bu depuis hier donc tu n'as pas à protester! Quand je reviens, je veux que ce plat et cette bouteille soient vides!

A quoi bon s'embrouiller, le cuistot avait raison pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, il n'était pas de taille et ça le rendait fou de paraitre aussi faible devant lui...

-*Dès que l'autre foutu sourcil en vrille sera parti, je mange en vitesse et je reprend l'entrainement!* Pensa-t-il.

Sanji sorti de la pièce. Il partit dans l'infirmerie chercher des bandages et les accessoires qui vont avec pour soigner Zoro. Il a souvent observé le petit renne le faire. Le blondinet ne préférait pas aller réveiller Chopper, car il valait mieux que ça reste entre eux deux.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau la porte, l'assiette et la bouteille étaient vides. Le bretteur, cette fois-ci, portait de très grosses haltères.

-Mais tu vas te reposer un peu tête d'algues?

-Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher Ero-Cook? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! De plus j'ai mangé ton plat dégueulasse donc maintenant Ciao!

Sanji bouillonnait intérieurement mais, garda son sang froid.

-Non pas encore, il faut que je change tes bandages! Donc stop l'entraînement espèce d'oiseau sans cervelle!

Et voilà... Il n'avait pas réussi à garder son calme... Il reprit son souffle et son sang froid revint.

-C'est qui que tu as insulté d'oiseau sans cervelle? Je vais te trancher la gorge! Et pourquoi tu veux changer mes bandages? Tu n'es pas médecin à ce que je sache!

-Mais tu vas te calmer oui! Tu préfères peut-être que j'aille chercher Chopper, on verra ce qu'il en pense ou même Luffy je ne pense pas qu'il soit content de voir un de ses amis dans cet état!

-Connard! T'as pas intérêt de faire ça! Ce que je fais ça ne regarde personnes!

-Alors, laisses-moi faire!

Zoro se mit à grogner et à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles que lui seul comprenait. Puis, il posa ce qu'il portait et s'assit sur le canapé et commença à enlever ses bandages remplies de sang. Ensuite, il jeta un regard noir à Sanji.

-T'as intérêt à faire vite!

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de changer tes bandages? Si je pouvais éviter, je ne le ferais pas! Dit Sanji en s'approchant.

Le cuisinier était répugné à faire ça mais c'était son ami et il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état et surtout de le voir seul, personne ne devrait se faire autant mal même pas lui.

Lorsque Sanji changeait les bandages, aucun des deux ne parlaient et ils évitaient le plus possible de se regarder. Quand ce fut terminé, Sanji laissa seul Zoro dans la pièce. Ne s'adressant toujours aucune parole, aucun regard, aucun geste. Peu après qu'il l'ait quitté, le bretteur s'écroula sur le canapé et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Voilà! le chapitre 2 est terminé! j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_J'ai essayé de faire ressortir le sentiment d'amitié et de respect de Sanji envers notre bretteur préférer qui ne veux pas être aider...(quel têtu celui la!)_

_Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez! :)_

_Merci! A+_


	3. Un réveille difficile

_Hello!_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé: **_Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ J'ai essayé de modifier au mieux le chapitre 1 et 2 (pour les fautes)._

_Merci à Mlle Z-S, Mary-Nah, "nuramon" et "la tar de michael jackson" pour vos reviews :D_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: Un réveille difficile.  
**

Zoro sentit petit à petit la lumière le réveiller, il était si apaisé qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida enfin à les ouvrir. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, il était allongé dans un lit très confortable. Quand le bretteur voulut se relever, il vit son poignet accroché aux barreaux du lit avec une paire de menottes. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à crier:

-C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE SUIS ATTACHÉ? Pourquoi ils ont fait ça, ces imbéciles? Ils vont me le payer! Je vais les trancher avec mes katanas! Ils feront moins les malins! Cette bande d'abrutis!

L'homme aux cheveux verts s'arrêta net quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le petit renne, il venait surement prendre des nouvelles de son patient. Zoro serra les dents en le voyant, il voulait l'étriper sur place.

-TOI! IMBÉCILE! DÉTACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE! dit-il avec rage.

Il essaya de s'approcher le plus de lui ,mais sans succès les menottes le bloquaient. Le petit renne se tourna vers Zoro et lui sourit tout heureux de le voir. Il faisait comme si le solitaire était calme, souriant et serein tout le contraire de ce qu'il est d'habitude. Mais il ne se risqua pas de lui sauter dessus, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire... Le bretteur continuait de lui crier dessus ,mais il s'en fichait. Il était habitué. Puis il décida de parler.

-Zoro! Tu es enfin réveillé! On était tellement inquiets.

Zoro, avec un air perplexe, se calma en entendant ça.

-Comment sa "enfin réveillé"? Je ne comprends plus rien là...

-Tu as dormi pendant 5 jours!

Le jeune homme surpris avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait le renne.

-QUOI? 5 jours! J'ai loupé cinq jours de mon entraînement? Il va falloir que je m'entraîne trois fois plus par jour pour rattraper le retard! Allez Chopper, détache moi!

-Hors de question! ordonna le petit renne avec détermination.

-Mais pourquoi? Je vais très bien! Je n'ai pas le temps de rester coucher ici!

Le renne au nez bleu s'assit à son bureau et commença à faire un médicament.

-Non... répondit-il avec calme.

-Je suis soigné!

-Non, tu ne l'es pas!Tu es resté cinq jours dans le coma Zoro! Cinq! Ça se soigne pas en deux minutes des blessures comme les tiennes et puis ça n'est pas en t'entraînant comme un forcené que ça s'arrangera!

Le médecin du Thousand Sunny lui avait cloué le bec. Il dut se résoudre à obtempérer, il n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Soudain, une idée traversa la tête du bretteur, il lui demanda avec gentillesse:

-Chopper, tu peux me passer la clé des menottes... Je crois que ma main commence à être endolorie et à se paralyser...

-Non.

-Mais je fais quoi pour ma main?

-ce n'est pas parce-qu'elle est attachée que tu ne peux pas la bouger!

-... "Et merde! Il faut que je trouve une nouvelle idée pour me débarrasser de ces menottes à deux balles!"

Il réfléchit à un nouveau plan d'action avec sournoiserie, il allait bien trouver le point faible de son ami! Quelques minutes plus tard, son plan était posé et il jubilait d'avance du résultat. Chopper était dos à Zoro ce qui l'empêchait de voir son sourire machiavélique. Il était temps de passer à l'action, l'escrimeur lui dit avec certitude:

-Chopper...

-Quoi Zoro?

-Franchement tu m'épates! Tu es vraiment devenu un bon médecin depuis qu'on se connait! En plus de ça, tu progresses très vite et Luffy à bien fait de te prendre dans l'équipage, tu es un très bon compagnon! Et on en trouve pas beaucoup de comme toi!

En entendant ça, le petit renne était descendu de son siège et gesticulait de gauche à droite, il avait le visage tout rouge à cause de la gêne et il l'insulta en souriant:

-Mais arrête ça! espèce d'imbécile! si tu crois que je suis heureux à cause de tes compliments et bien ce n'est pas le cas, tu as tout faux! sale humain!

En voyant que son plan avait fonctionné, il lui demanda:

-comme tu es un SUPER docteur, je pourrais avoir un de mes sabres s'il te plait?

-Je t'es dit d'arrêter de me complimenter tête de choux fleur! Et je ne te donnerais pas un de tes katanas! tu peux toujours rêver!

Entre temps, Zoro s'était un peu redressé et jubilait jusqu'à qu'il entende ces derniers mots. Il retomba sur le lit et abdiqua en voyant que ça ne servirait à rien car son ami avait déjà pris sa décision. Peu de temps après, l'ennui l'endormi et il s'endormit de nouveau.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre 3 est terminée!_

_On a pu voir notre bretteur attacher à un barreaux avec un petit renne très sérieux:p_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes :)_

_Une petite idée pour la suite?_

_Si vous avez des hypothèses les reviews sont là pour ça :D_

_A bientôt!_


	4. Une réunion plus que mouvementée!

_kon'nichiha soretomo kon'ban'ha mina! (bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde!) xD_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :)__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_Merci à Mary-Nah pour son review et à Mlle Z-S pour son aide! :)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4: Une réunion plus que mouvementée!  
**

Quand le bretteur ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il faisait nuit. Son ventre réclamait à manger ,mais il ne pouvait pas aller se rassasier ,car il était toujours attaché. Il soupira d'insatisfaction. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son torse. Le jeune homme la toucha pour assouvir sa curiosité et il sut enfin ce que c'était. C'était une main. Il la caressa sans le vouloir et se sentait bien. Cette main ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une femme "heureusement pour lui!" pensa-t-il. Elle était si douce et ne possédait aucune écorchures et aucune cicatrice. L'homme aux cheveux verts toucha délicatement les phalanges pour découvrir un peu plus qui se cachait derrière cette chose qui le calmait. Puis, il arriva au niveau des ongles et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient rongés. Il n'a pas pu continuer la découverte de cette main ,car elle se mit à bouger tout le long de son corps bandé. Il se figea et fit celui qui dormait profondément. La main parcourra la totalité du corps endolori du bretteur. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Cette main l'apaisait. Sa faim se fit de moins en moins lourde. Il était si bien, puis il sentit une odeur lui effleurer les narines. Tout comme cette main, elle était douce et charmeuse.

Qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette main et cette odeur? Nami ou Robin? Il ne le savait pas ,mais il comptait bien le découvrir! Après s'être posé des questions, le sommeil le pris de nouveau.

* * *

Il était tôt sur le Thousand Sunny mais l'équipage était déjà debout. Ils se réunirent dans la cuisine pour avoir une "petite discussion" comme avait dit Nami. Ils s'étaient tous assis autour de la table, une place restait vide, celle de Zoro qui était toujours à l'infirmerie. Luffy étalé sur la table bavait. Il se tourna vers le cuisinier et lui demanda:

-Sanji... à manger... j'ai faim...

-Nami-san veut nous parler de quelque chose d'important! Soit patient!

-Mais Sanji...

-LUFFY! Il y a plus important que ton estomac! Comme l'a dit Sanji-kun, j'ai deux choses à vous dire.

-Alors, dépêche toi! Plus vite tu le dis! plus vite on mange!

-Mais tu vas te taire? Dit Nami commençant à perdre patience, une veine apparue sur sa tempe.

Après avoir calmé son capitaine, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu suivre une personne aussi lourde et enfantine.

-La première nouvelle est que nous allons accoster sur une île dans...

-UNE ÎLE! TROP BIEN! ENFIN UNE ÎLE! dit le brun, trop heureux d'aller à l'aventure.

Sanji le frappa.

-Arrête de couper la parole à ma Nami-san!

-Mais Sanji... fit Luffy avec de gros yeux de chaton.

-Y'a pas de mais! Tais toi et écoute!

Le blond se tourna vers la navigatrice avec un coeur à la place de son oeil visible et il lui sourit.

-Tu peux continuer ma Nami chéri!

-Merci Sanji-kun. Donc je disais qu'on allait accoster sur une île dans un ou deux jours maximum. Le problème c'est que...

Elle fut de nouveau interrompue par chapeau de paille qui sautait dans toute la pièce avec des étoiles dans les yeux. La rouquine s'approcha de lui et lui envoya son poing si profondément dans sa tête qu'il ressortit avec une grosse bosse qui faisait deux fois la taille de sa tête. Même si le brun était en caoutchouc, il ressentit toute la férocité du coup.

-AIIIEEE!

-LUFFY! crièrent Usopp et Chopper avec effroi en le voyant salement amoché.

-Tu lui as fait une SUPER grosse bosse, petite... Déjà qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose dans sa tête, là elle doit être complètement vide...

-Tu veux avoir la même chose? Dit Nami le poing levé vers lui. Une deuxième veine gonfla à côté de la deuxième.

Franky lui dit avec un sourire forcé sur le visage:

-Non... ça ira...

-Alors, ne m'appelle plus jamais petite! ordonna-t-elle à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est magnifique ma Nami chérie quand elle est énervée! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes pour être sur le même bateau que cette déesse qui resplendit tous les jours de ma misérable vie!

-Ah... j'en ai la chair de poule! Ah... je viens de penser... je ne suis qu'un squelette donc je n'ai pas de peau! Yohohohohoho!

-Mais vous allez la fermer!Je ne veux pas y passer la journée! cria-t-elle.

Plus personne ne parla, ils restèrent figer sur place. Puis Robin lui demanda:

-Alors... c'est quoi le problème avec cette île, navigatrice-san?

La jeune fille reprit son sang-froid en soufflant de désespoirs. Robin la regardait en souriant avec un air amusé par la situation.

-Et bien, je ne connais rien sur cette île. Personne n'en a jamais écrit l'histoire et la situation donc c'est le trou totale...

-Comment se nomme-t-elle?

-Je ne sais pas...

La brune vit le désarroi de la rousse et lui dit:

-Ce n'est pas très grave on pourra s'informer quand on y sera et on fera attention.

-Tu as raison, mais avec le capitaine qu'on a, je sens qu'on aura encore des ennuis...

-Ne t'en fais pas, on le surveillera de près!

Les deux complices se sourirent. Nami était contente d'avoir Robin dans l'équipage, si elle n'avait pas été là, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle les aurait tous tué!

-Nami-san, c'est quoi le deuxième soucis?

-C'est au sujet de Zoro...

En entendant ce nom, Luffy chercha son second dans la salle ,mais il ne le trouva pas.

-T'es vraiment bête! Zoro est à l'infirmerie! Je te l'ai déjà dit hier! Andouille va!

-Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête... Pourquoi il est là-bas déjà?

-RETENEZ-MOI OU JE VAIS L'ÉTRANGLER! cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, elle releva ses manches et elle était à présent prête à l'assassiner, sanji la pris dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle le tue et la pelotonna au passage:

-Nami Chérie! Ne t'inquiète pas! Sanji ton prince charmant est là pour exaucer tous tes désirs!

En même temps que ceci se passait, tout le monde étaient effrayés, il s'était tous éloignés d'elle sauf Robin qui ne bougeait pas et qui observait la scène avec un sourire béa et il y avait également le blondinet qui la maintenait avec du mal. La rousse se retourna vers Sanji et lui en colla une sur la joue, puis elle lui dit avec mécontentement:

-Ta fini de me peloter!

Sanji se releva et caressa sa joue enflammé avec amour et parla comme au théâtre:

-Oh ma Nami de mon coeur! même quand tu me frappes mon coeur chavire!

La navigatrice essaya de se calmer mais c'était difficile car elle n'était entourée que par une bande de taré! Elle laissa tomber le cuisinier qui était en pleine folie et elle se tourna vers son capitaine qui essayait de se cacher pour ne pas attirer les foudre de la jeune fille ,mais comme tout le monde aurait pu s'en douter, il lui demanda avec innocence:

-Mais j'ai fait quoi?

La jeune fille lui tomba dessus et lui ajouta une troisième bosse à sa collection.

-AIIEE!

Après avoir reprit la maitrise de ses émotions elle rajouta avec fermenter et surtout pour terminer cette discussion le plus vite possible.

-Bon! Au sujet de Zoro on fait quoi? Il faut trouver un autre moyen pour l'empêcher de s'entrainer le temps qu'il se remette.

-Ça va être dur Nami-san... Il y a qu'en l'attachant qu'il ne fera rien ce Marimo de malheur! dit Sanji en étant redevenu normal

-C'est peut-être vrai Sanji-kun ,mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça! Ce n'est pas un chien!

-Ah bon? Tu es sûre? Dit le cuisinier content de sa connerie.

Il reçut le même châtiment que son capitaine.

-oh la la! j'adore quand tu me fais ça!

Ussop et Chopper regardèrent leur ami cuistot puis ils se dirent:

-plus on avance dans le temps et plus il devient masochiste...

-le pauvre...

Franky continua la conversation principale et dit à Nami:

-Tu as raison petite... euh... grande fille! il faut trouver un autre moyen. Mais lequel?

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de l'extérieur...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 4 est terminé!_

_Qui se cache derrière cette main? Nami ou Robin?_

_Quel est ce bruit que les mugiwara ont entendu?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!_

_A bientôt!_


	5. le pari

_Holà!_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :)__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. __Désolé pour l'attente du chapitre j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire._  


_Merci pour vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5: Le pari.  
**

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de l'extérieur. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur la pelouse du bateau. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais rien, c'était désert.

-Cherchons dans toutes les pièces d'où venait ce bruit.

Tout le monde se sépara pour trouver la source de se brouhaha puis ils se rejoignirent petit a petit sur le pont. Il ne manquait plus que Ussop. Il arriva en trombe et en criant:

-IL Y A UN GROS PROBLÈME! ZORO N'EST PLUS DANS L'INFIRMERIE! IL A CASSE LE BARREAU DU LIT!

-J'étais sûr que cela allait arriver... dit Nami en soupirant et en raclant sa main sur son visage.

-ON FAIT QUOI? Dit le canonnier paniquer.

-D'abord, t'arrête de crier! Et puis il ne doit pas être très loin ce Marimo. affirma Sanji en allumant une de ses cigarettes.

-Sanji a raison. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est Zoro! dit la navigatrice avec assurance.

-Sanji... Tu veux bien faire à manger... J'ai faimmmmmm...

-Ah oui c'est vrai... J'avais oublié... Je fais ça tout de suite! Mais, pour notre petite réunion on fait quoi Nami-san?

-On la repousse, en plus Zoro est dans la nature... Même sur le bateau je parie qu'il va se perdre!

-Ce n'est pas faux Nami-swwannn! Tu es si intelligente! affirma le blond en batifolant à côté de la navigatrice avec un coeur à la place de son oeil qu'on pouvait voir.

-Sanji! Allez vite à manger...J'ai la dalle... lui quémanda son capitaine.

-Bon d'accord... Allez viens... dit le plus concerné avec déprime.

Luffy content de bientôt pouvoir manger, il suivit le cuistot vers la cuisine en bavant.

-Je vais aller avec eux, mon estomac commence à être vide! Ah! Mais je n'ai plus d'estomac! YOHOHOHO!

Ussop et Robin suivirent le squelette pour manger. Ils ne restaient plus que Franky, Nami et Chopper sur le pont.

-Aller, je vais continuer de bricoler dans mon atelier à toute!

-Ah oui au fait! Il faudrait que tu répares le lit de l'infirmerie comme Zoro l'a cassé... dit le petit renne.

-Ok je ferais ça plus tard.

Franky parti en direction de la cale du bateau.

-Chopper tu vas faire quoi toi?

-Je vais chercher Zoro...

-Non, tu devrais le laisser... Ce n'est pas la peine... En plus, depuis le début, je savais que l'attacher c'était pas une solution c'était sûr qu'il allait faire ça... se confia-t-elle.

-Oui mais tu voulais qu'on fasse comment? Au moins on l'a empêché de s'entraîner un jour de plus!

-Oui... Tu as raison... Bon allez! Je vais voir mes mandariniers!Assura la jeune femme qui passa d'un air fatiguer à un air plein de joie en pensant seulement à ses mandarine.

-Tu ne vas pas manger? Questionna le docteur du Thousand Sunny.

-Non je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant j'irai plus tard...

-D'accord à tout à l'heure!

-A plus!

* * *

Zoro se trouvait sur le toit de la vigie.

-"Ils ne viendront pas me chercher ici! Je vais pouvoir rester tranquille sans être attaché..." pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait

Puis il entendit toute la conversation de ses nakamas sur le pont.

-"Pourquoi ils ont fait une réunion? Ils auraient pu m'en parler! Je fais partie de l'équipage quand même! Déjà que je ne les comprenais pas alors là c'est plus bas que le fond... Et tu vas voir avec Nami! A dire de telles imbécillités je vais lui couper la langue! Je ne me perds jamais, c'est juste que toutes les rues des villes sont des labyrinthes, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Dans quel équipage je suis tombé... Enfin bref, arrêtons de penser à tout ça! Un peu de méditation me fera le plus grand bien!" se dit-il avec contentement.

Il croisa ses jambes, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux, puis il commença à méditer. Soudain le vide disparu et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit:

-"Je me demande laquelle des deux ça peut être! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Nami ou même Robin puisse venir me caresser le torse comme ça, en plus ça m'a super apaisé... STOP j'arrête de parler de ça! Je ne pense à rien à part à ma méditation!... C'est quand même surprenant... J'ai dit que j'y pensais plus! En plus de ça, j'ai trop faimmm..."

Zoro essayait de se mettre des baffes mentalement ,mais aucun succès, il continuait de penser à tout ça...

* * *

La navigatrice s'allongea au milieu de ses mandariniers et regarda le ciel bleu. Elle commença à réfléchir:

-"Je me demande où il est et ce qu'il peut bien faire... J'aimerais tellement aller lui parler ,mais je lui dirais quoi? Fais ça ou sinon j'augmente ta dette? Non hors de question! Il me prend déjà assez pour une sorcière..."

Elle se mit à fixer le pavillon du bateau qui était accroché au mât. Elle remarqua une chaussure verte dépasser du toit de la vigie.

-"J'y crois pas, il s'est carrément mis sur le toit!"

Elle se leva et rejoignit la vigie. La rousse ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa tête dehors.

-Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement

-Ça me regarde!

-Mais tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme ça! Il y a Chopper qui te cherche.

-Ouais je sais ,mais je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à l'infirmerie! Au fait c'est sympa de m'avoir dit qu'il y avait une réunion! Dit-il avec sarcasme.

-Descends de là, je commence à avoir mal au cou à me tourner comme ça... On continuera à en parler dans la vigie.

-Je descendrai quand j'en aurais envie!

-Tu es vraiment lourd comme mec!

La navigatrice rentra sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé.

-"Comment je peux être attirée par un gars comme lui! Je suis vraiment bizarre... Il est macho! Solitaire! Antipathique! Froid! Avec un sens de l'orientation pourri! Mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?"

Zoro rentra dans la vigie par la fenêtre.

-Ah, tu t'es enfin décidé! Tu as fait quoi de tes bandages?

-Oh ça va! Je les ai enlevés, ils me gênaient pour me déplacer.

-Chopper va t'engueuler.

-J'en ai rien à faire, il ne me forcera pas à les garder, j'en ai pas besoin!

-C'est bon calme toi... Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale.

-Pour une fois! Ça change! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'es malade? Tu as de la fièvre?

-C'est bon stop avec ton sarcasme à deux balles!

-Bah quoi? C'est vrai! C'est surprenant que tu viennes me parler sans rien me demander en retour!

-Si en fait j'ai une proposition à te faire.

-J'en étais sûr que tu cachais quelque chose... Ça va être quoi cette fois? Tu vas encore tripler ma dette? Ou alors, tu vas me forcer à faire ce que les autres ne veulent pas faire?

-Non, ma proposition est que si tu ne t'entraînes pas jusqu'à que tes blessures soient complètement rétablies j'enlèverai la totalité de ta dette.

-Tu ferais vraiment ça? Tu me surprends de plus en plus là! Franchement t'es sûr que tu es pas malade?

-Non je ne suis pas malade! Si tu ne veux pas de ma proposition ce n'est pas grave ,mais dis toi que tu ne la reverras pas de si tôt!

Nami commença à ouvrir la porte pour sortir lorsque Zoro la retint et lui dit en soufflant:

-Bon d'accord j'accepte ta proposition...

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller le pacte. Elle était au ange! Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour l'empêcher de se tuer à l'entrainement.

-Par contre, si je te vois t'entraîner et que tes blessures sont toujours présentes ta dette envers moi sera doublée.

-Tu m'as bien eu! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter!

-Mais non gros bêta! Tu as juste à pas t'entrainer et ça sera bon!

-Je pourrai quand même faire ma méditation? Et pourquoi me proposerais-tuça?

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour que tu ne t'entraînes pas le temps que tu te rétablisses mais peut-être que tu préférais être attaché? Et si tu veux méditer tu peux tant que tu ne fais pas de musculation et tout ce qui se rapporte à ton corps! Après l'esprit, je m'en tape si ça peut te rendre plus sociable!

-Non surtout pas attaché! ça m'a suffit! Et puis je t'emmerde! Si j'ai envie d'être insociable, je le reste! Et je voulais savoir... pourquoi tu as fait ce pari avec moi?Dit-il.

Zoro passa de soulager, coléreux et gêné en même pas 2 minutes!Zoro n'y fit pas attention et répondit à sa dernière question.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, tu abandonnes beaucoup d'argent pour que je me soigne, ça ne te ressemble pas. Affirma-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

-C'est juste ma béa de l'année! dit-elle en pointant son pousse devant lui avec un grand sourire.

Quand la rousse pointa son pouce, le jeune homme remarqua que son ongle était rongé. Il eu un air surpris et choqué en même temps. Il regarda successivement son visage et ses ongles. Nami s'en étant aperçu, elle lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Euh... Non rien du tout je viens de me rappeler que j'ai très très faim donc je vais aller me rassasier!

Il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et dit avant de partir:

-Et notre petit pacte reste entre nous d'accord?

-Oui si tu veux, enchaîna Nami, toujours surprise de sa réaction soudaine assez étrange.

Il referma la porte. Nami ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Mais elle s'en fichait! La rousse s'assit sur le canapé et soupira de soulagement.

* * *

Le sabreur arriva sur la pelouse du Thousand Sunny les mains dans les poches. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Luffy et Ussop qui essayaient de sauter le plus haut possible à l'aide de la balançoire, dans un transat se trouvait Robin qui lisait un livre qu'elle avait lu plusieurs fois, Brook près d'elle composait des morceaux de musique. Soudain, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir dans la vigie:

"Nami a les ongles rongés! C'est impossible que ça soit elle! Mais c'est vrai que son comportement a changé..."

Chopper coupa la suite de sa réflexion en lui criant dessus:

-Tu as encore enlevé tes bandages? Viens là que je te les remette!

-Mais lâche moi avec tes bandages! Stupide raton laveur!

-Je ne suis pas un RATON LAVEUR! Et tu le sais!

-Oui et bien je m'en fous!

Il abandonna son médecin pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y entra, Sanji était en train de faire la vaisselle. L'homme aux cheveux verts s'assit autour de la table.

-Eh ero-cook! T'aurais à manger pour moi?

Le cuistot se retourna surpris de voir son rival dans la pièce.

-Tiens, tiens, tu es enfin sorti de ta cachette Marimo!

-Je t'ai pas demandé quelle heure il était sourcil en vrille! Je veux juste à manger! Ça fait six jours que j'ai rien avalé!

-C'était juste pour faire un peu de discussion... Qu'est-ce que tu es lourd...

-Mais vous avez fini de me dire ça! Je veux juste avoir un repas, c'est tout!

-Bon bah va te servir! Tu veux aussi que je te donne à manger à la cuillère?

Zoro se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo en grognant.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre 5 est terminé!_

_Comment va se dérouler la suite de la fic?_

_Zoro va-t-il tenir son pacte avec Nami? Ou préfèrera-t-il continuer son entrainement?_

_Et comment la discussion ,des deux rivaux, va-t-elle se terminer?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! :)_

_A bientôt!_


	6. dispute en cuisine

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous!_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

_**N/A:**__ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_____Remerciement à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review et également ceux qui ont lu ma fic. :)  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6: Dispute en cuisine.  
**

Zoro se rassit avec une assiette pleine de nourriture et une bouteille de saké. Sanji termina sa vaisselle et s'assit en face du bretteur. Il alluma une cigarette et le regarda manger. L'homme aux cheveux verts énervé d'être fixer, lui dit:

-Ta fini de me regarder manger tête de banane? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Sanji garda son calme et lui répondit en rejetant une bouffée de fumer:

-Brook est au courant pour ce qui c'est passer à Thriller Bark, il a tout vu...

-Il ne s'est rien passé la bas! je te l'ai déjà dit!

-C'est vrai que de récupérer toute la souffrance et la fatigue de notre capitaine n'est qu'une moindre chose... dit le blondinet ironiquement.

Le bretteur se radoucit sachant qu'il connaissait la vérité.

-Comment tu l'as su?

-Deux péquins ,qu'on a sauvé, ont vu la scène. Je les ai pris à part et ils m'ont raconté ce qu'il t'es arrivé ensuite je leur ai dit de le garder pour eux... et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

Zoro resta silencieux. Il aurait pu le remercier de ce geste qu'il a fait mais c'était Ero-Cook, son rival! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire "merci" c'est contre la loi de sa nature. Le cuistot trouvant le silence lourd reprit:

-Quelle idée il t'est passé par la tête pour faire ça?

-Je n'avait pas d'autre choix! Mon corps ne répondait plus! Vous étiez tous inconscients! Luffy est notre capitaine et je sacrifierai ma vie pour le protéger! Je ferais tout pour qu'il devienne le seigneur des pirates!

-Et ton ambition, tu la mets où?

-Quand il le vit des personnes qui me sont chers sont en danger, je le mets au second plan...

-Tu aurais pu y rester! Tu as joué à l'imbécile!

-J'aurai dû y rester! Mais tout le monde est sain et sauf! C'est ça l'important! Donc pourquoi tu remues le couteau dans la plaie? C'est du passé à présent, oublions toute cette histoire.

-Je sais que tu ne pourras pas oublier cet incident! Laisse-moi-t'aider à passer à autre chose!

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide!

-Mais si tu en as besoin! Pourquoi veux-tu autant être seul? Ouvre-toi à nous! Ca te fera le plus grand bien!

-Non! Je me suis toujours débrouillé comme ça, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer!

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver dans ta jeunesse pour vouloir être seul? Explique-moi!

-Mon passé ne regarde que moi! Et puis tu joues à quoi là? Au psy? Tu essayes tous les domaines pour trouver ta voie ou quoi? Cuistot, médecin, psy et après ça va être quoi?

-Je ne joue ni au médecin, ni au psy! Je veux seulement t'aider! Ce n'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre! Même si on a des difficultés à s'entendre nous sommes nakamas! Dis t-il en se levant de sa chaise les poings serrer.

Zoro fit pareil que lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit avec un regard de démon:

-JE NE VEUX PAS DE TON AIDE! ARRÊTE DE T'OBSTINER! FAIS-MOI DE LA BOUFFE COMME C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU FAIS A PEU PRES BIEN ET C'EST TOUT! FIN DE LA DISCUSSION!

Après avoir dit ça, le bretteur sorti de la cuisine en trombe. Tout le monde se trouvait sur la pelouse et ils se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient. Le jeune homme ignora ses nakamas et se dirigea vers son refuge: la vigie. L'homme au long nez se risqua de lui demander:

-Zoro... Ça va? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- RIEN! répondit-il sèchement en continuant sa route.

Après que le bretteur est quitté la pelouse, Ussop grelottait de peur et chopper se cachait (du mauvais coter) derrière son "idole".

-Je vais voir Sanji-kun, Luffy va parler à Zoro.

-Ouai, je comptais y aller... Et je veux que personne ne vienne nous déranger et nous espionner, n'est-ce pas Robin? Dit Le jeune capitaine tout en écrasant son chapeau sur son crâne.

L'équipage acquiesça de la tête. Ils n'avaient vu qu'une seule fois leur capitaine dans cet état et c'était quand Ussop et lui-même avait combattu à Water Seven.

* * *

Quand la navigatrice entra dans la cuisine, Sanji était assit à la table avec une cigarette à la bouche et il regardait dans le vide. Le cendrier près de lui était rempli de clope à moitié fumer. Le cuisinier tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Son visage changea et devint heureux. Il se précipita vers la belle rousse avec un cœur à la place de son œil visible.

-Nami-swann! Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Oui je veux bien sanji-kun! Merci.

Nami s'assit au bar. Le blond se dirigea vers ses fourneaux.

-Sanji?

-Hmm...

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer avec Zoro?

-Rien de spéciale... On c'est juste encore engueuler.

-Ah ok... et c'était à cause de quoi?

Le cuistot se tourna vers la navigatrice avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu es très curieuse aujourd'hui nami-san!

-non, je me pose juste des questions... alors?

-Il a encore critiqué ma cuisine et c'est parti de travers voilà tout!

-Tu me mens Sanji-kun! Tu sais, j'ai entendu toute votre conversation! Dit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

Sanji resta figer et il fixait son doigt. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parler?

-Parler de quoi?

-de l'état de Zoro! Réveille-toi! répondit-elle en lui frappant la tête doucement.

-Je pensais que j'aurais pu l'aider sans vous inquiéter... et puis tu crois qu'il aurait réagi comment Luffy en apprenant que Zoro, la première personne qui a rejoint son équipage, ai récupéré toute sa souffrance et sa fatigue accumuler durant tout le combat?

-il aurait mal réagi...

-Voilà! mais de toute façon ça n'a servi à rien... Il n'a pas voulu de mon aide...

-c'est sûr que si tu lui dit: " laisse-moi t'aider!" il refusera, pour pouvoir l'aider, il ne faut pas qu'il s'en aperçoive sinon c'est foutu! Il faut la jouer en finesse...

-oui... Tu as surement raison...

-Comment ça se fait que tu veuilles autant l'aider? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas le blairer!

-Même si ça ne se voit pas du tout, je le respecte beaucoup et c'est mon ami... Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état... En ce moment, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement...surtout moralement... il est faible et il le sait . Raisonna-t-il avec sérieux.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de toi ,Sanji-kun! Tu remontes dans mon estime! dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en tapotant de sa main l'épaule du cuisinier.

-Oh ma Nami-swannnnn! Je suis tellement heureux que tu me dises ça!

Il se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un gros câlin. En le repoussant elle lui dit:

-Bon ba c'est bon... pas besoin de me coller!

-désolé...

-J'ai oublié de te dire... quand je suis venu te parler, Luffy est parti voir Zoro... J'espère que ça se passera bien...

-Faut pas s'inquiéter... Luffy est un débile et un enfant mais c'est notre capitaine! Il saura lui parler et puis Zoro l'écoutera, ça j'en suis sur!

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Lui dit-elle souriante.

* * *

Zoro entra dans la vigie. Il regarda ses altère au sol et s'en approcha...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Zoro va t-il s'entrainer même s'il avait fait une promesse à Nami?_

_De quoi Zoro et Luffy vont-ils parler?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!_

_A bientôt!:)_


	7. Mais explique moi la raison!

_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! =)_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

_**N/A:**__ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_Voici la confrontation entre Luffy et Zoro!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7: Mais explique moi la raison.  
**

Zoro entra dans la vigie. Il regarda ses altères au sol et s'en approcha. L'homme aux cheveux verts en souleva une altère puis il se remémora le pari qu'il avait fait avec la rouquine. Il le lâcha brusquement ce qui fit trembler la pièce.

-Pardonne moi Kuina... Je vais devoir repousser mon entraînement pour quelques temps... dit-il doucement.

L'épéiste s'assit à coter de la fenêtre où il aimait se détendre en regardant l'horizon. Il repensa à la journée qui venait de se dérouler. Et il pensa qu'un dodo dans les bras de Morphée était primordial. Il se prépara à s'endormir sur le canapé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son capitaine entra. Zoro tourna la tête pour voir le nouveau arrivant puis il détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Luffy s'installa à coter de lui les bras et les jambes croisées sur le canapé.

-"Ce n'est pas possible! c'est ma veine aujourd'hui? En premier Nami après love-Cook et maintenant Luffy!" pensa-t-il en continuant à regarder la vue à travers la fenêtre.

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion lorsque le brun lui demanda avec sérieux:

-qu'est ce qui c'est passer avec Sanji?

-rien de spéciale, c'est comme d'habitude des petites embrouilles pour des broutilles... dit-il en continuant de fixer la vue à travers la fenêtre.

-ah... ok... j'aurai plutôt penché pour une autre raison... dit-il en regardant le plafond.

-Laquelle?

-ba je pense que vous vous êtes engueuler à cause de ton comportement...

-qu'est ce qu'il a mon comportement? Dit-il en se tournant enfin vers Luffy.

Il cherchait son regard, pour le provoquer ,mais ne le trouva pas. Il fixa de nouveau la vitre, s'il avait fait cela, la tension serait montée et cela aurait sûrement mal tourné!

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise tous les détails de ma pensée? Dit-il en enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Zoro ne répondit pas. Même sous ses allures d'enfant Luffy restait son capitaine! Chapeau de paille attendait qu'il réponde quelque chose pour se défendre ,mais voyant que son air sérieux n'allait pas aider il se radoucie en ajoutant:

-tu sais, je fais souvent l'enfant et je joue fréquemment comme un gamin ,mais je vous observe beaucoup... et en ce moment, j'ai remarqué que tu avais changé depuis Thriller Bark et je crois que tout le monde la vu... je pense que c'est à cause de ça que vous vous êtes fritter tous les deux alors je voudrais savoir d'où viens ce changement... Pour qu'elle raison as-tu changer? Je ne te reconnais plus...

-c'est faux. Je suis toujours le même. Dit-il en gardant son sang froid.

-arrête de mentir! tu n'es plus le même... Tu es encore plus distant, tu ne nous parles plus, tu ne manges plus, tu ne bois presque plus, tu ne penses qu'à ton entraînement stupide!Tu es resté plusieurs jours dans le coma! Zoro ! Mais réalises un peu! Tu veux que je t'ajoute d'autre fait qui me font penser le contraire? Dit Luffy en se levant, il venait de dépasser la règle qu'il s'était imposé avant de rentrer dans la vigie.

Le brun se plaça en face de son second, les bras croisés avec une envie meurtrière de le faire changer d'opinion.

-Et alors si je préfère faire mon entraînement "stupide" comme tu dis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde! J'ai une bonne raison de faire ça! Alors, laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai envie de dormir! dit Zoro. Il ne releva pas l'attitude de Luffy et resta sur ses positions.

-Mais bon sang Zoro! Arrête d'être buter! explique moi! On est ami quand même?

-on est ami, mais "ça", c'est personnel et je n'ai ni envie de t'en parler, ni d'en parler à quiconque de l'équipage!

-si tu ne veux pas me parler de "ça", c'est ok... dit Luffy puis ,après avoir supprimé l'envie oppressante qui pesait sur lui, il ajouta:

-mais raconte moi au moins pourquoi tu était dans un sale état après notre victoire contre Moria.

-tu le sais bien pourquoi! On te la déjà dit! C'est à cause du Shishibukaï qui a lancé sa bombe. Affirma Zoro avec certitude.

-Oui mais, pourquoi ça t'as affecté ,toi et pas nous? C'est obligé qu'il y ai une autre raison avec celle ci!

-Mais non yen a pas! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise! Pourquoi je te mentirai?

-Je ne sais pas... je trouve ton histoire bizarre, il y a un truc de pas clair là dedans... Je me fais du soucis pour toi... répondit Luffy en retrouvant son calme.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien et puis comme tu as pu voir mon cerveau fonctionne bien et mon corps aussi... dit-il d'un air rassurant.

-Ca c'est vite dit! Ton corps est entouré de bandage! Dit Luffy avec un air niais.

-c'était une façon de parler! Crétin! Dit l'homme aux cheveux verts avec soulagement en voyant l'ambiance devenir plus convivial. En disant cela, il se tourna vers son ami. Entre temps Zoro c'était mis debout et fit une tête de dégouter en voyant le brun s'enfoncer un de ses doigts dans son nez, Luffy ajouta:

-ah... d'accord... je comprends mieux. Dit il en se curant le nez de son petit doigt.

-Tu veux le mien? t'es dégueulasse! enlève ton doigt de ton nez!

-mais j'ai un objet in-identifier tout au fond et il me gène, faut bien que je l'élimine...

-rahhhh, arrête avec ces commentaires tu me dégoutes! ordonna-t-il avec force ,mais en même tant avec affection.

Chapeau de paille enleva son doigt et regarda le petit objet incruster sur son doigt, il rajouta avec victoire:

-Ahhhhhh, le voilà le petit bougre qui me gênait!

Ensuite il envoya voler la chose dans la pièce. Zoro le cogna avec hargne et lui dit:

-Mais tu es vraiment qu'un porc! Je dors et je m'entraîne ici je te ferais dire!

-tu aurais préféré que je le mange?Demanda luffy avec innocence.

-Dehors! S'il te plait sort ou je vais te découper!

-bon très bien de toute façon, je commence à avoir une faim de loup... je n'aurais pas dû le jeter... Sanji... de la viande... vite... marmonna-t-il.

Zoro en l'observant écrasa sa main sur son visage et il se demandait comment il pouvait passer du capitaine sérieux à un énergumène qui ne sait faire que l'imbécile et qui ne pense qu'à manger. Avant de quitter la pièce, Luffy se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui dit avec un grand sourire:

-Je suis content que tu n'es pas totalement changé!

Puis il sortit et ferma la porte. L'épéiste s'assoupit sur le divan et souffla de soulagement avec un petit sourire en coin. Peu de temps après ou plutôt une à deux secondes plus tard il s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel sans nuage. Aujourd'hui Le Thousand Sunny n'était pas très mouvementé pour le plus grand plaisir d'un certain bretteur. Tous vaquaient à une occupation. Le capitaine Ussop relatait les aventures qu'il avait vécues à son plus grand fan qui n'était autre que son ami Chopper, Nami racontait dans le journal de bord les faits du jour,Luffy péchait sur le bord du bateau, il était avachi et dormait en tenant sa canne, on pouvait voir une bulle sortir de son nez. Sanji préparait de merveilleux cocktail pour ses biens aimées, Brook jouait du violon sur la pelouse, Franky travaillait dans sa pièce privée, Robin arrosait les fleurs sur le pont et non loin d'elle Zoro dormait avec ses mains posées derrière sa tête et ses jambes croisées. Après avoir terminé son arrosage, l'archéologue se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts et l'observa, ensuite elle s'assit près de lui...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Le chapitre 7 est terminer!_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu! :)_

_Qu'avez vous penser de cette confrontation?_

_Pourquoi Robin s'assit-t-elle à côté de notre épéiste préféré?_

_Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain Chapitre! :p  
_

_Bye!_


	8. Comme une statue

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:** ___Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. __Désolé pour l'attente du chapitre j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laisser, sa fait plaisir! :)

**Réponse à Leldorin: **_effectivement je compte mettre des ennemis aux mugiwara et donc des combats! ça ne sera pas tout de suite mais sa viendra! =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8: Comme une statue.  
**

Après avoir terminer son arrosage, l'archéologue se tourna vers le jeune homme au cheveux vert et l'observa, ensuite elle s'assit près de lui. Le jeune homme, sentant une chaleur, ouvrit les yeux et se demandait qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait. La plupart du temps leur relation était spéciale, ils ne se parlaient pas fréquemment, même lors des repas, ils était chacun d'un coté de la table. Son caractère le gênait particulièrement. Il essayait le plus possible d'être loin d'elle même après tout les évènements qui on suivis Skypiea, il n'y arrivait pas. A cette pensé, il regarda le ciel et ne dit rien a la nouvelle arrivante. La jeune femme le fixa et lui demanda avec un petit sourire:

-tu ne t'entraîne pas épéiste-san?

-non... j'aimerai bien mais je ne peux pas... dit il en soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

-et pourquoi pas? demanda t-il avec force.

-t'énerve pas c'était juste une question comme ça...

-excuse moi... c'était pas ça que je voulais dire... je pensais à autre chose... j'ai fait une promesse et je ne peux pas la rompre... * en plus de mon honneur je perdrai beaucoup d'argent...*

-tu as fait une promesse à qui?

-mais ta fini avec tes questions! un peu énervé par cette discussion.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes ce qui fut le plus grand plaisir de zoro en cette instant. Ensuite Robin lui demanda:

-pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Luffy hier?

-*même robin est au courant?* pensa t-il.

il resta de marbre et lui répondit calmement:

-c'est pour cette question que t' es venu me parler?

-oui, tu aurais préférer pour une autre raison?

-non pas du tout... répondit il passivement.

-alors?

Pour changer de conversation, il lui répondit par une question:

-Comment le sais tu que je ne lui ai rien dit?

-quand il est descendu de la vigie, il était guilleret,tu as du lui dire ou faire quelques chose pour qu'ils soient aussi posé a ce moment la donc j'en ai déduit que tu ne lui avait rien dit... Heureux comme si il venait de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qui lui tienne à coeur comme Shanks le Roux ou encore Ace...

Zoro garda le silence et écouta le long monologue de sa nakama avec attention. Pour finir son raisonnement, Robin ajouta avec gentillesse:

-maintenant que je t'ai expliquer, veux tu bien me dire pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit?

Après avoir bien trouvez les mots pour exprimer sa pensée, il lui répondit avec calme:

-si je lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait pas accepter... on aurait sûrement dit des choses qui aurait dépassé notre pensé et tu n'aurait pas pu voir luffy aussi guilleret... De plus lorsqu'on serait arriver sur l'île, je serait partit de l'équipage même si j'en aurait eu aucune envie car à présent...

Il hésita a rajouter quelque chose mais maintenant qu'il était lancé il devait terminer sa phrase:

-ce bateau et cette équipage est ce que je chérie le plus au monde même si la plupart du temps j'ai envie de vous tuez... dit-il avec un sourire en contemplant une mouette volée.

Quand il réalisa qu'il en avait trop dit, Zoro se mit à rougir de gêne, il détourna rapidement son regard vers le sol du coté ou l'archéologue n'était pas.

-*oh la! la! mais c'est pas vrai?Pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ça moi? Elle va me prendre pour un sentimentale maintenant... Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'enfuir, et vite!* pensa t-il avec confusion.

Il chercha un moyen de s'échapper en regardant autour de lui lorsque la brune lui dit avec un sourire :

-je vois... en tout cas tu as bien réfléchi avant de te lancer dans le vide... tu n'es pas fait que de muscle en faite...

En disant ça, Robin avait congelé le sang de l'épéiste. A ces mots, elle se leva, posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche du jeune homme et embrassa sa joue droite avec délicatesse, ensuite elle lui murmurant dans son oreille avec tendresse:

-Merci...

Puis elle partie en direction de la pelouse. Zoro resta figer. Il ne comprenait pas son acte et ne savait pas quoi faire... Il la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il était comme transformer en pierre, réfléchir ou même bouger était impossible en cette instant. Il resta comme ça pendant quelque minute, il fut sauver par Luffy lorsque celui ci tomba sur son second sûrement propulser par la balançoire. L'homme au cheveux vert lui cria avec rage:

-mais ça va pas la tête? Tu veux que je te découpe ou quoi?

Le brun lui dit sans faire attention a ses menaces avec un grand sourire et en se relevant:

-Zoro! Sanji a fait des gâteaux viens! ils ont l'air délicieux! En plus t'aura du Saké!

L'homme au cheveux vert se gratta la tête et pu enfin se relever, il remercia mentalement son imbécile de capitaine de l'avoir sauver sans l'avoir fait exprès. Luffy courut vers la cuisine et se tourna avant d'y rentré, il regarda Zoro et il lui cria avec enthousiasme:

-Allez Zoro! Dépêche toi de venir! tu auras plus rien! je vais tout manger avant toi!

L'épéiste lui sourit et il partit les rejoindre dans la cuisine. A la fin du goûter, il était bien décider à savoir pourquoi robin avait fait ça et il avait aussi la ferme attention de découvrir qui était venu le voir pendant la nuit.

* * *

Pendant le goûter, tout le monde était assis autour de la table, comme tout les jours se repas était très mouvementé, Brook jouait Bink's Saké au violon, Luffy et Ussop bras dessus, bras dessous dansait et chantait,en même temps de ça chapeau de paille volait la nourriture des filles ce qui déplus au cuistot qui l'attendait de pied ferme avec une fourchette s'il essayait de s'approcher du manger de ses déesses. Franky et Chopper quand à eux,avaient des bâtons dans le nez et ils faisaient les pitres sur la tables Robin et nami rigolait des gaminerie de leurs nakama et chantait toute souriante. Quand à Zoro, il souriait avec une bouteille de saké à la main. Ce dernier réfléchissait comment il allait procédés pour parler à Robin, il évitait le plus possible de la regarder, soudain il regarda ses mains et vit que elle aussi mangeait ses ongles. Il devint rouge a cette vue et si il s'était trompé? si c'était robin et non Nami? Surtout après se baiser sur la joue il doutait encore plus il fallait qu'il résout ça rapidement!

A la fin du repas, tout le monde était retourner à leurs occupations. Zoro rejoignit Robin sur le pont. Elle contemplait l'horizon. Il se mit a coter d'elle. Il ne savait pas comment l'accoster puis il se lança et lui demanda avec assurance et calme:

-qu'est ce que ça signifiait...?

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Voila, le chapitre 8 est terminer! Je posterai le chapitre 9 dans quelques jours! xp_

_Vous en avez pensez quoi? =)_

_Zoro se lance enfin! Que va répondre Robin a cette question?_

_Un petit review pour savoir! :)_

_Bye!_


	9. Mise en action!

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. __Désolé pour l'attente du chapitre j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

**Réponse à plusieur Review:**

**Sweet marimo-chan: **merci pour ton com's! J'ai beaucoup hésité entre du ZoRo et du ZoNa mais je me suis décidé et vous le verrez dans ce chapitre! La scène avec la main sera peu être de retour je ne sais pas encore... J'ai au moins 10 chapitres dans ma tête mais je ne sais pas encore comment se sera à l'intérieur (enfaîte j'ai que les faits principaux pour l'instant xD). C'est vrai que sa serait très machiavélique comme tu dit avec Robin mais ne t'inquiète pas elle va le faire tourner en bourrique notre Zoro national! ;)

**Enzilia:** Merci pour ta review! :) c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont très court donc je vais les allonger j'ai même ,comme je l'ai dit plus haut, agrandis les précédent chapitres pour faire un peu plus plaisir avec des phrases inédite xp! Comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre Robin sera très très sadique! ;p

**Abime:** Merci pour ton com's! Tu le devineras assez rapidement! ;)

** Roromoa nico robin: **Merci pour ton com's! La voila la suite! ;p

Bonne Lecture! x)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Mise en action!  
**

A la fin du repas, tout le monde était retourner à leurs occupations. Zoro rejoignit Robin sur le pont. Elle contemplait l'horizon. Il se mit a coter d'elle. Il ne savait pas comment l'accoster puis il se lança et lui demanda avec assurance, calme et en regardant droit devant lui:

-qu'est ce que ça signifiait...?

-quoi donc?

-ce baiser et ce merci...

-je te remerciai seulement rien de plus.

-je suis d'accord mais pourquoi tu m'as remercier? j'ai fait quelque chose de spéciale?

- non c'est juste que je suis contente que tu es choisi cette décision. Je trouve qu'on se ressemble un petit peu et quand je suis arrivé sur le bateau, ton attitude de solitaire,m'a montrer que je n'était pas seul dans ce cas là...

-je vois...

Il restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Robin regardait droit devant elle, son coude était posé sur la rambarde et sa tête se reposait sur sa main. Zoro fixait les doigts de la brune avec appréhension. Il fallait qu'il sache qui était cette personne, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait retrouvé cette sensation, elle l'avait reposé et il s'était tellement senti bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, il était comme envouté, il en avait besoin. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre la parole, un certain cuistot se précipita sur eux avec un œil en cœur et en gesticulant de gauche à droite avec un bras en l'air, le deuxième bras tenait un plateau où on pouvait voir dessus un cocktail fait par lui-même. Il arriva en face d'une de ses divinité et poussa "malencontreusement" le bretteur qui fit un vol plané dans l'eau. Sanji s'agenouilla devant sa belle et lui tendit avec grâce le plateau, au même instant, il lui dit avec romantisme:

-Voici pour vous ma douce, un de mes cocktails maison que j'ai préparé avec tout mon amour!

-merci. dit Robin en souriant.

Pendant ce temps Zoro bouillonnait de rage, il remonta sur le bateau et voulait étriper le blondinet qui avait osé le jeter par dessus bord. Il sortit le Wado Ichimonji de son fourreau et s'approcha de sa proie, il se jeta sur lui, il voulut lui couper un de ses bras mais le blond le bloqua avec une de ses jambes puis il lui dit avec sarcasme:

-elle était bonne la douche bretteur du dimanche?

-tu vas me le payer Ero-Cook! Je vais te trancher en deux!

-arrêtes de me faire rire! tu n'arriveras même pas à m'effleurer!

-ah oui? viens là pour voir tête de citron tout fripé!

Ils commencèrent à se battre sous les yeux amuser de l'archéologue qui dégustait son cocktail. Après quelques coup de pieds et d'épées, Nami arriva derrière eux et les cogna pour qu'ils arrêtent leur bataille incéssante et ça dérangeait la rousse. En même temps qu'elle frappa, elle leur dit avec rage:

-vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vos enfantillages? Franchement, je commence à en avoir ras le bol!

-oh nami chérie, j'adore quand tu laisses sortir la tigresse qui est en toi!

Le jeune homme au cheveux vert se frottait la tête ,à l'endroit ou elle l'avait frappé, avec insistance. C'était bizarre car il ne trouva aucune bosse, c'est comme si elle ne l'avait pas cogné, il l'a regardait avec un air perplexe, il ne comprenait pas. Sanji à coté de lui se leva et s'approcha avec tendresse de ses deux amours, il dit avec tendresse à la nouvelle venue:

-Nami chérie, veux-tu que je te prépare la même chose que Robin d'amour?

-oui oui comme tu veux sanji-kun!

-très bien je te fais ça tout de suite, Nami chérie!

A ces mots il partit en direction de sa cuisine. Le bretteur le regarda partir et se demanda comment il faisait pour être autant manipuler par les filles, il tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes, il remarqua qu'elle discutait, il allait devoir repoussé la discussion avec la brune, il se leva déçu et il quitta le pont pour rejoindre son capitaine sur la pelouse.

Après avoir collé une correction aux deux hommes et après avoir envoyer Sanji en cuisine, la rousse s'approcha de la brune et lui demanda avec calme:

-ça m'inquiète...

-Quoi donc navigatrice-san?

-on ne voit toujours pas l'île en vue, c'est pas normal...

-tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, on va bientôt la trouver.

-j'espère que tu as raison... dit-elle en contemplant le couché de soleil.

L'archéologue lui sourit et regarda au même endroit que son amie. Elle se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle et elle remarqua que zoro n'était plus là, elle se décida avec hésitation à lui demander:

-euh... dis moi... qu'est ce que te voulait Zoro?

-rien en particulier, on a juste parler pourquoi cette question?

-oh pour rien comme ça... dit-elle en détournant le regard.

En voyant la réaction de la navigatrice, elle constata que son plan avait fonctionner, eh oui! elle avait tout prévu! Elle avait vu le comportement de Nami changer envers Zoro depuis quelques jours. L'archéologue avait conçut ce plan pour la poussé à ce lancer. Bien sur la jeune femme rousse était tomber dans le piège et elle ne savait pas qu'elle savait son secret qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

_**DEBUT FLASBACK:**_

_Après le gouter, Nami avait observé ses deux amis se parler à part, elle était jalouse de voir Robin se rapprocher de SON Zoro, elle devait intervenir mais lorsqu'elle voulut y aller Sanji sortit de ses cuisine et rejoignit le pont en batifolant à toute ailes._

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

En repensant à ceci, la jeune rousse devait aller parler au second de l'équipage au plus vite! Elle passera à l'action se soir! Elle fut couper dans sa réflexion lorsque la brune lui montra un point droit devant eux et lui dit:

-ah je crois que l'île est en vue.

-oui, enfin! j'appelle les garçons!dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Ils avait enfin accosté sur cette île si mystérieuse. Nami disait les directives avec organisation:

-Écoutez moi! il fait nuit à présent, nous allons rejoindre le village et trouver un hôtel pour pouvoir dormir. Comme nous ne savons rien de cette île, il faudra rester sur nos gardes en permanence! On fera les courses demain.

-allez! allons y maintenant! dit Luffy en s'empressant de descendre.

-eh Luffy! ne part pas si vite! Attends nous! dit Ussop

-c'est pas vrai! il peut pas nous attendre celui là! faut toujours qu'il en fasse qu'a sa tête... dit la navigatrice avec désespoir et en plaquant sa main sur visage.

* * *

1 heures après, ils étaient arrivés au village. De nuit, l'équipage ne pouvait observé la ville. Ils tombèrent sur une auberge qui semblait très accueillante. L'aubergiste leur montra leur chambre et les laissa s'installer. Comme ils avaient mangé sur le Thousand Sunny, ils restèrent dans leur chambre individuelle.

Nami était dans sa chambre, elle trouva cette chambre très bien, la salle de bain était moderne comme pour les meubles de sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Le lit était très moelleux. Tout d'un coup, la rousse se leva avec précipitations, elle ouvrit sa porte, regardait si il y avait quelqu'un et retrouva le couloir désert, elle souffla de soulagement et ferma la porte derrière elle avec délicatesse pour ne réveiller personne. ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'une main avec un œil sur la paume l'observait. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit une des portes voisines...

**A SUIVRE...**

Voila! le chapitre 9 est terminé j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il n'était pas trop court...

J'espère également qu'en devinant la personne vous ne soyez pas trop déçu et que vous continuerez de suivre ma fic!

A bientôt!


	10. Nuit reposante

_Bonjour à tous!_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroX?_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

_**N/A:**__ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe__._ Demain on sera en 2011! c'est encore un peu tôt mais je vous souhaite tous plein de bonne chose pour cette nouvelle année!

**Réponse à plusieurs Review:**_  
_

_**Enzilia: **merci pour ton com's! et tu as bien raison elle va en avoir besoin du courage notre très cher Nami! :)_

_**Zenaide:** Merci beaucoup! :) Et tu vas découvrir dans quelques instants ce qui c'est passer!_

_**coeurcoeur chrie:** merci pour ton com's, j'espère que le prochain chapitre t'éclairera et si tu ne comprends toujours pas certaine chose je me ferais un plaisir de bien t'expliquer par mp! ;)_

_**Viiickyy: **Merci pour ton com's! voila enfin la suite! =)_

_**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver:** ne sois pas désolé, je comprend tout à fait ce que tu penses, j'essaye d'allonger le plus possible les chapitres. Dans ce chapitre on pourrait croire qu'il est court mais enfaite il y a beaucoup de description et peux de dialogue._

_**noname:** merci pour ton message! Au début moi non plus je n'aimais pas trop ce couple et puis j'ai trouvé ça intéressant et j'ai voulu faire une fic avec :)  
_

_**bAkA Verlie BtKeiRa-saN:** merci beaucoup pour ton com's! j'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire!_

_**roronoa nico robin:** c'est vraiment dommage que tu arrêtes de lire la fic juste parce que c'est Nami mais bon après c'est ton choix et je ne te forcerais pas à la lire ce n'est pas mon but. _

_Bonne Lecture!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Nuit reposante.  
**

Nami était dans sa chambre, elle trouva cette chambre très bien, la salle de bain était moderne comme pour les meubles. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Le lit était très moelleux. Elle se mit en chemisette pour se sentir plus a l'aise. Soudain, la rousse s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et elle l'ouvrit avec détermination, regardait si il y avait quelqu'un et retrouva le couloir désert, elle souffla de soulagement et ferma la porte derrière elle avec délicatesse pour ne réveiller personne. ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'une main avec un œil sur la paume l'observait. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit une des portes voisines. Elle entra dans une pièce sombre et elle entendit une respiration au fond de la pièce.

-*Il doit dormir...* pensa la navigatrice en s'approchant tout doucement.

Elle continua a avancé lorsqu'elle heurta une table, la rousse resta figer pendant quelques instants et elle souffrait en silence pour ne pas le réveillé. En voyant que la panique était passé, elle tâtonna de sa main autour d'elle pour ne pas percuté autre chose. Ensuite, elle atteint l'endroit de sa convoitise. Sa main toucha délicatement le sommier, la rousse s'agenouilla à coté du lit et avançait petit a petit sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle accède à un corps, à son corps. Elle hésitait à continuer, et si elle se faisait prendre la main dans le sac, comment allait-il réagir? la jeune femme commença à paniquer et se demandait même si ce n'était pas une erreur d'être venu, elle secoua la tête pour enlevé ses mauvaise pensé et prit son courage à deux mains, elle se leva, elle monta sur le lit et se rapprocha de lui avec calme. Même si elle était dans le pénombre elle pouvait le voir, comme ses yeux c'était habituer au noir. Elle regarda son visage, il était reposé et il semblait heureux, il doit surement faire un beau rêve... pensa t-elle. Sa main droite se posa sur son torse. La sensation qu'elle ressentait en le touchant n'était pas du tout la même que la dernière fois, sans les bandages, l'envie de le toucher était encore plus irrésistible. Au contact de la cicatrice, sa main se mit à trembler. Soudain, une main se posa sur la sienne. Prise de panique, elle se releva, descendit du lit et voulut se précipité pour s'enfuir mais son bras fut retenu par une pression. Puis, elle entendit une voix la supplier:

-ne pars pas, s'il te plait... restes...

Zoro ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il se sentait si bien avec elle. Ses yeux étant habituer à l'obscurité, il pouvait la voir, il pouvait voir une silhouette fine. Il se leva du lit et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Nami ne réagissait pas elle était comme paralyser sur place. Le jeune homme caressa avec tendresse le visage de la rousse et approcha son visage de son oreille. Il sentit l'odeur de la jeune femme et reconnut avec bonheur celle qui l'avait autant charmé. Au passage, il remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux court et il en déduit que c'était la rouquine,en sachant qui était la dite personne ,il était à la fois satisfait, car il comprenait à présent pourquoi son comportement avait changer envers lui et toutes les question qui lui trottait la tête, mais aussi surpris, parce qu'il l'a connaissait depuis maintenant presque un an et il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle sensation pour elle ou pour quelqu'un d'autre... Il remarqua qu'elle était crispée, pour la détendre, il lui demanda en murmurant à son oreille:

-tu veux bien rester dormir ici cette nuit?

En entendant sa voix et en le sentant aussi proche d'elle, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse au plus vite! Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. En ne voyant pas venir la réponse, il pensa qu'elle répondait positivement à sa demande, alors il commença à l'embrasser légèrement dans le cou. En ressentant ses baiser, elle trouva la force de le repousser, il ne comprenait pas cette réaction, il voulut lui poser la question mais il fut devancer et elle lui dit calmement:

-je veux bien mais à une seule condition...

-laquelle?

-je reste seulement si on ne fait que dormir.

-très bien.

Il lui répondit sans hésitation. Elle sourit et s'approcha du lit, elle s'allongea dessus et sentit Zoro faire de même. Elle se tourna du coté opposé de zoro, il s'avança petit a petit d'elle et toucha avec le bout de ses doigts une des cuisses de la navigatrice, en même temps, il déposa quelques bisous dans son cou. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il en avait envie et besoin. Tout à coup, Nami lui dit avec détermination:

-zoro.

-hmmm... dit il en continuant de la caresser et de l'embrasser.

-enlève ta main de ma jambe et arrête de m'embrasser s'il te plait sinon je vais retourné dans ma chambre...

En entendant ce chantage, Zoro lui rétorqua posément:

-je peux même pas te faire un câlin?

-Bon d'accord mais rien de plus!

Il eu le sourire au lèvre, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle était toujours dos à lui. Il se sentait bien et tranquille avec elle. Il lui fit un dernier bisous eu coin de son épaule et s'endormit la tête posé dans son cou. Quand à elle, elle était aux anges, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Subitement, elle sentit sa respiration se ralentir, il s'était endormi, elle déposa un furtif baiser sur la mains du jeune homme qui l'entourait puis prit son exemple et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans l'ombre d'un mur, une petite oreille avait écouter toute leur conversation. La propriétaire de cette objet en question était ravie que son plan avait fonctionner maintenant elle allait les observer et regarder comment tout ça allait prendre forme.

* * *

A l'aube, Nami s'éveilla, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle était entouré par deux bras musclé qui lui tenait chaud et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde les quitter. Elle était si bien auprès de lui mais elle devait se lever le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez et personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait dormit avec l'homme au cheveux vert. Elle sortit le plus délicatement possible du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'approcha de son front et lui déposa un léger bisous. Elle rejoignit sa chambre pour se laver et se changer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'eau chaude pour se laver elle commença à se poser plein de question à voix basse:

-oh la la qu'est ce que j'ai bien dormi! je vais essayer de le rejoindre de nouveau se soir, en tout cas il avait l'air de bien apprécier ma présence en me pelotant, comment je te l'ai coupé dans son élan! il fallait mieux! Si je ne l'avait pas fait on serait surement passer à l'acte et ce n'est pas une chose que j'ai envie pour le moment, c'est beaucoup trop tôt! Et puis je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça...

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouiller pour les repousser en arrière et elle enleva l'eau qui coulait sur son visage en le raclant délicatement avec ses deux mains. Ensuite elle regarda en face d'elle et reprit sa réflexion:

- Je me demande comment ça va se passer tout à l'heure... je fais quoi quand je le vois? je lui saute au cou? non il va me prendre pour une dingue et puis j'espère que ça puisse rester entre nous, je n'ai pas très envie que tout l'équipage soit au courant, pas pour l'instant en tout cas... En le connaissant je suis sur qu'il pense pareil. Bon alors si je lui saute pas au cou, je l'ignore? ça pourrait être une bonne idée mais c'est moi qui l'ai rejoint donc il trouverait sa bizarre... ou alors j'attends qu'il vienne me parler... ouai je vais faire ça! il vient, on discute, et on voit...

Elle tendit son bras et ferma le robinet d'eau, ensuite sortit de la douche, s'essuya et s'habilla. Elle était enfin prête à rejoindre la salle commune, quand elle sera en bas, elle ira parler à leur hôte pour avoir des informations sur l'ile.

* * *

Le Soleil était déjà bien au dans le ciel lorsque Zoro se réveilla, les stores étaient entrouvert, on ne pouvait voir qu'une infime parti du jour, il tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver la rousse mais elle n'était pas la. Il se releva et l'appela mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Cette nuit auprès d'elle était-il réel ou bien est ce que c'était encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours? Pour le savoir, il se mit sur le ventre et sentit l'oreiller à coter de lui, il put sentir le parfum de la navigatrice. Involontairement, il fit un très grand sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouvé pour elle. Cela ne lui était jamais arriver ou peu être que si avec Kuina, son amie d'enfance, en pensant à elle son visage s'assombrit, elle lui manquait énormément même après toutes ces années. Il se releva et se positionna sur le coté du lit, il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisse et posa sa tête à l'intérieur de ses mains., il frotta ses yeux avec ses doigt pour être un peu plus réveillé, après quelques minutes de somnolence, il se leva et s'habilla, ensuite il prit ses 3 katanas, les mit au niveau de sa taille puis il posa son bras droits dessus pour être plus à l'aise. Nonchalant, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la salle commune, il balaya la salle du regard, non loin de lui, il vit Luffy qui dévorait son repas, chopper, Robin et Ussop discutait et Nami buvait tranquillement en les écoutant. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à quelques centimètre de la rousse. En regardant les autres il lui dit tout doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention:

-salut.

-salut. dit elle en faisant comme lui.

-je peux te parler à part?

-oui mais ça fera suspect de s'éclipser tout les deux...

-part devant je te rejoint dans le couloir.

-rejoint moi dans ma chambre dans 5 min.

A ces mots elle se leva et sans le regarder, elle partit en direction de l'étage. Il l'a regarda partir avec intérêt puis il détourna les yeux et observa les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarquer mais rien. Sur la table, en face de lui, se trouvait une bouteille de rhum à moitié remplie. En sentant son corps réclamé à boire, il prit la bouteille et la fini d'une traite. Après avoir tout avaler, Luffy, qui avait enfin lever les yeux de son assiette, demanda à Zoro en lui tendant un rôti:

-hey! Zoro! t'as faim? tu veux à manger?

-non pas pour l'instant, j'ai oublier un truc dans ma chambre! Merci quand même!

Ensuite, il se leva et suivit la direction qu'avait emprunté Nami quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre, il surveilla si quelqu'un était la mais il n'y avait personne, il se décida enfin a tourner la serrure et à entrée. Quand il referma la porte**...**

** SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Gomen de vous laisser en suspens mais mon coté sadique ressort et j'ai eu un peu de mal à le retenir... ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu!_

_A bientôt!_


	11. y'a pas écrit SANJI sur mon front!

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!_

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroX?_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

_**N/A:**__ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe__._ _Ça faisait longtemps! Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai prit mais bon le travail et les cours dur à gerer tout ça! enfin bref voici le chapitre 11._

_Je remercie VegetaYouShoulveComeOver pour son soutien ce qui m'a aider à continuer cette fic :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Y'a pas écrit SANJI sur mon front!  
**

Zoro entra avec détermination dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il ne vit personne. Il se demandait ou elle pouvait bien être, il avança dans la chambre pour la trouver mais rien, soudain la rousse lui attrapa le t-shirt et le colla contre le mur, en la voyant plein de malice, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-tu en as mit du temps! dit-elle tout en le relâchant

-il fallait bien! ça aurait fait trop suspect.

Nami se recula et s'assit sur son lit. Au même instant, elle lui demanda posément:

-que voulais-tu me demander?

-et bien... y'a un truc que je n'arrive pas à cerner... dit-il en se rapprochant et en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-expliques-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, tout à coup, tu agis de cette façon avec moi...

Nami savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle voulait qu'il s'exprime, et qu'il dise ce qu'il ressent alors en faisant l'innocente, elle pencha la tete et lui posa:

-Qu'elle genre de façon?

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu la avec moi tu sais très bien qu'elle façon... Mais bon si tu es sur de pas savoir je vais faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas... Pendant la nuit, tu viens me voir ensuite tu trouves un moyen pour m'empêcher de m'entrainer alors que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et puis je vois que tu m'observes. Tu sais même si tu essayes de cacher ton jeu, je l'ai remarqué et je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça, pourquoi ton comportement à changer envers moi.

-tu veux vraiment savoir?

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Satisfaite, elle se rapprocha petit à petit plus près de lui, en même temps que cela, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son visage. Tout en continuant à s'avancer vers lui, la rousse le fixa intensément et effleura légèrement ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de les scellées ensemble. A ce moment, Zoro resta stoïque, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Après un court instant, la jeune femme se recula et observa sa réaction, à cette vue, elle sourit, elle n'aurait jamais penser voir Roronoa Zoro, futur meilleur bretteur du monde, avec un visage si surpris et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle le vit reprendre ses esprits, elle lui dit avec malice:

-alors, ça te va comme réponse?

Ce dernier ayant reprit "conscience" lui dit avec autant de ruse:

-Non pas trop... Tu peux me la ré-expliquer?

Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser de nouveau mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Sous la surprise, Nami s'éloigna de Zoro et le repoussa. Frustré ce dernier commença a marmonner des injures lorsque la rousse lui dit de ce terre pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il fut encore plus énerver. Il se leva pour aller botter les fesses à l'opportun qui les dérangeaient. Quand il fut près de la porte, Nami le bloqua par derrière et l'en empêcha. Un cognement retentit de nouveau, et cette fois ci, accompagner d'une voix familière pour les deux:

-Nami-swannnn! Tu es la? Tout le monde te cherche! Je rentre, j'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé ma douce!

Sous la panique, Nami prit le bras du jeune homme et le jeta dans la salle de bain. Lorsque Sanji entra dans la pièce, la rousse bloquait la porte ou se trouvait Zoro.

-OOhh ma Nami-san qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule?

-Je... Je croyais que j'avais oublier un truc sanji-kun...

-Tu l'as trouver?

-Oui oui... Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi vous me cherchez?

-Tu nous avais dit qu'à 12h00 on devait tous se rassembler mais il est déjà 12h30, je me suis inquiété.

-Ah oui c'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublier!

En devenant lasse, Sanji ajouta:

-Manque plus qu'a retrouver se foutue Marimo! Il a également disparu!

-Ah oui?

-Tu aurais pas une idée où il serait?

-Non je sais pas du tout où cette idiot est passer! Il doit surement roupiller dans un coin!

-Pfff...Tu as probablement raison... Il est fatiguant ce type...

Nami ne dit rien et sans attendre de réponse de la part de son amie, Sanji la pressa:

-Nami-san allons-y, Luffy nous faisait une crise de dépression car il avait faim quand je suis partit.

-Très bien.

Quand il furent sortit de la pièce, Nami voulut laisser ouvert pour que Zoro puisse sortir mais le blond le remarqua et lui dit:

-Tu ne fermes pas ta chambre à clé?

La rousse lui dit en souriant, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de soupçon:

-Merci sanji-kun, j'avais oublier!

Puis ils s'en allèrent rejoindre les autres. Dans son fort intérieur, la jeune femme espérait qu'il trouverait un moyen de sortir sans découper la porte et qu'il ne lui en voudra pas. Lorsqu'elle repensa à ce baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec lui et la tête qu'il faisait lui faisait plaisir et la fit sourire ce qui lui enleva son inquiétude. En la voyant aussi rayonnante, le cuisinier lui demanda avec amour:

-Oh Nami d'amour qu'est ce qui te fait sourire de cette façon? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça!

-Rien de particulier, j'ai trouver un sac de berry dans le couloir tout à l'heure! Inventa-elle.

* * *

De son coter, Zoro n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Nami l'avait jeter dans la salle de bain à cause de ce cuistot de malheur qui ne pouvait pas la lâcher deux minutes, en plus de ça, ce qui l'énerva encore plus c'était qu'il lui disait "MA Nami-san" comme si c'était sa propriété et elle qui dit rien! Il aura tout vu! Il avait une furieuse envie de sortir et de le couper en deux sur place mais il se résonna et se demanda tout à coup pourquoi le jeune femme l'avait-elle cacher? Il faudra qu'il lui demande plus tard. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il ouvrit la porte coulissante. Zoro scruta autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Il s'approcha de la porte, tourna la poignet mais cette dernière ne s'ouvra pas. Tout en essayant de l'ouvrir par la force, il dit à voix haute avec colère:

-Mais c'est pas possible! Elle m'a même enfermer! Tsss Cette sorcière!

Tout en disant cette injure, il se retourna et fixa la fenêtre. Il allait devoir passer par là s'il ne voulait pas rester enfermer toute la journée ici. Il s'avança près de la fenêtre l'ouvrit, regarda si il y avait beaucoup de monde en bas. Il se dit qu'il devait bien y avoir 6 mètres entre le sol et cette fenêtre pensa-t-il. Personne à l'horizon. Il grimpa sur la fenêtre, sauta et retomba tranquillement sur les pavés. L'homme plaça sa main gauche dans sa poche et il positionna son coude droit sur ses trois sabres. Il scruta aux alentours, il ne vit même pas un chat. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, il avait faim. Il allait partir dans une ruelle pour trouver l'auberge lorsque une voix amical l'interpella:

-Zoro tu vas où comme ça?

-Bah... Je cherche la porte de l'auberge! Et toi francky?

-Je suis aller faire un tour au bateau! On ta chercher partout! Même Nami avait disparu donc je suis aller voir la bas.

Il reprit sa route quand le cyborg s'adressa à lui de nouveau:

-C'est pas pour te dissuader de continuer ta route mais la SUPER porte que tu cherches elle est juste là!

Tout en lui disant cela, il pointa du doigt une porte juste à coter de lui.

-Oui je savait très bien! merci! Je voulais faire le tour du propriétaire!

-Bien sur!

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans l'auberge. Le petit groupe d'amis était regroupé dans un coin de l'auberge. Les deux arrivants les remarquèrent rapidement car, comme à leurs habitudes, il faisait du raffut. après les avoir rejoint, Francky s'assit près de brook et Zoro à la gauche de Luffy. Le repas était déjà servit. Tout le monde mangeait avec appétit. En observant Sanji près de Nami qui la collait, le sang de l'homme au cheveux vert se mit à bouillir, soudain une bouteille de rhum lui cacha la vue et par la même occasion de l'empêcher de se jeter sur le cuisinier. Il tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui lui avait tendit l'objet et reconnu son capitaine souriant et ce dernier lui dit:

-Allez Zoro! Remplie toi le bide!

Soudain, le ventre de Zoro gargouilla ce qui fit rire Luffy. Ce dernier piqua, discrètement, dans l'assiette de Ussop, tendit la nourriture vers son ami et lui dit:

-T'as vu! Même ton ventre te dit de manger!

A ces mots l'homme au cheveux vert sourit et prit le bout de rôti puis sans rien ajouter mordit dedans, apres avoir terminer sa bouche, il demanda au brun:

-Qu'est ce qui te prends tout à coup de me donner ton bout de viande?

-Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous! Sa ma manquer de ne plus t'avoir à coter de moi pendant qu'on mangeait!

-T'avais même pas remarquer qu'il était pas là... soupira ussop

Mais le bretteur n'entendit pas cette dernière parole, son regard était de nouveau rivé sur Sanji qui était comme un toutou auprès de la rousse. Irrité, il but quelques gorgées de rhum puis se leva et est près à partir lorsqu'un membre de l'équipage l'interpella, il reconnu toute suite la navigatrice:

-Zoro tu vas ou comme ça?

-Faire un tour!

-Non restes là, j'ai des choses importantes à dire.

-Et alors? Vous en aviez bien fait une sans moi la dernière fois donc à quoi ça sert que je vous entende piapiater pour rien dire! Autant que je parte prendre l'air!

-Oh la la! Toujours entrain de râler Marimo! Sourit un peu ça te changera!

-Toi le toutou la ferme! Va plutôt manger tes croquettes dans ta niche!

En entendant ça, Sanji se leva et envoya sa jambe droite en direction de la tête de Zoro, tout en gardant ses mains dans ses poches, ce dernier le contra à l'aide de Shûsui et le blond le menaça:

-Répète un peu ce que ta dit bretteur de pacotille?

-T'es sur de vouloir réentendre? Après tout y'a que la vérité qui blesse mon petit toutou!

-Rhhhh! Je vais te tuer!

-Arrêtes de rêver! T'y arriveras jamais t'es trop faible pour réussir!

Suite à cette dernière phrase, leur bagarre quotidienne commença. Une petite veine sortie de la tempe de la rouquine. Elle regarda si son capitaine allait faire quelque chose mais rien... il était plus content qu'autre chose... elle aurait dû sans douter comme si Luffy allait les arrêter...c'est peine perue... elle soupira de détresse, elle allait encore devoir les calmer! Après s'être lever, elle cogna les deux énergumènes.

Sanji réagit immédiatement après ce coup et lui dit comme à son habitude:

-Oh ma Nami d'amour, comme j'aime quand tu me frappes de cette façon!

Zoro réprima un bruit de dégout en se relevant. Il tourna les talons lorsque Nami redonna un nouveau coup sur sa tête, ce qui le fit retomber au sol. Elle devait l'avouer, la première fois, elle avait frapper plus fort sur Sanji que sur Zoro. N'est ce pas normal, après tout, maintenant qu'elle avait pu lui révéler ses sentiments? Non ça serait trop griller! Elle devait rattraper le coup!

-Aie! Ca va pas la tête? Pas besoin de me frapper une deuxième fois!

-Ta qu'a arrêter de faire le gamin tout le temps en train de ronchonner pour un rien!

-Moi un gamin? Demanda t-il tout en se relevant et en lui tenant tête.

-Tu as très bien entendu! Alors maintenant, tu retournes t'asseoir et tu écoutes ce que je vais dire, c'est très important!

-Hors de question! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'écouter sans broncher! Y'a pas écrit SANJI sur mon front!

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être têtu ma parole!

-Je m'en fou! Va voir ton blondinet et fou moi la paix! C'est la seul chose que je veux!

A ces mots, il alla en direction de la sortie et quitta la salle sous les yeux ébahis du reste de l'équipage ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider. Seule Robin resta avec un petit sourire en coin. Et Luffy aussi mais bon lui c'est pas pareille, il est toujours à l'ouest... De son coté Nami le regarda partir, elle voulait s'effondrer sur le sol en pleure mais elle devait rester forte devant les autres, les larmes montèrent mais elle les repoussa d'un geste de la main quand la porte se referma derrière lui. Elle aurait aimer lui courir après pour pouvoir s'expliquer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sa fierté l'en empêchait. Soudain, une main se déposa sur son épaule. La brune était près d'elle et elle avait un air compatissant sur le visage, comme si elle connaissait le lien qu'il existait à présent entre eux. Elle se figea à cette penser. Non ce n'est pas possible! Elle ne peux pas savoir! Robin lui dit à voix basse:

- Je vais aller lui parler, pendant ce temps fait comme si de rien était et explique leurs la situation.

Un faible remerciement sortie de la bouche de la rouquine, elle suivit l'archéologue du regard et la vit partir à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'un geste de la tête, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle se retourna vers l'assistance qui l'observait et qui n'osait piper mot, même Sanji! Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, Zoro s'était énervé et surtout pourquoi il était autant remonté contre le cuisinier vis à vis de Nami. Puis sans tarder elle leur dit avec un faux air enthousiasme:

-Bon! on la fait cette mise au point?

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Et voila le chapitre est fini!

J'espère qu'il vous à plu! Une petite review pour savoir ;)

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!


	12. Sanji et Nami, ensemble?

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe__.__Et je remercie également aux autres personnes qui lisent ma fic même si vous ne laisser pas de review!^^__Ah oui! Et un TRÈS grand merci à ma petite Daabouh qui m'a beaucoup aider à écrire ce chapitre! :)_

_____J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

**Réponse à plusieurs Review:**

**VegetaYoushoulveComeOver:** On va dire que j'avais une "grosse panne". j'avais les idées mais les mettre en à été très difficile cette fois ci et ta review m'a fait persister puisque tu attendais la suite.

**Mugi-story:** Merci pour tes reviews et pour tes petites corrections :) J'espère te faire apprécier et découvrir ce couple que j'adore tant.

Aller place au chapitre à présent!

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Sanji et Nami, ensemble ?**

Un faible remerciement sortie de la bouche de la rouquine, elle suivit l'archéologue du regard et la vit partir à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'un geste de la tête, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle se retourna vers l'assistance qui l'observait et qui n'osait piper mot, même Sanji! Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, Zoro s'était énervé et surtout pourquoi il était autant remonté contre le cuisinier vis à vis de Nami. Puis, sans tarder elle leur dit avec un faux air enthousiasme:

-Bon! On la fait cette mise au point?

Le blondinet c'était approcher d'elle, l'éloigna un peu des autres et s'adressa à elle tout bas:

-Nami-san...

-Oui Sanji-kun?

-Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme... On devrait repousser cela...

-Mais non! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien! Je vais merveilleusement bien!

-Tu mens mal... Je vois très bien que cette dispute t'a ennuyée... Je vais aller voir le Marimo et je vais lui en toucher de mot!

-Non, ni va pas... Robin est déjà partie le voir... Et de toute façon, je vois pas ce qui t'inquiète on s'engueule tout le temps!

-Oui mais c'est différent de d'habitude...

-Pas du tout! Tu te fais des films mon pauvre Sanji!

-Fait pas ta mauvaise fois, je peux te lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer avec lui?

Nami était surprise, jamais il ne lui avait parler de cette manière. Elle ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant de leur nouvelle "relation", enfin, pas pour l'instant et si il y en avait encore une! Après cette petite dispute, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zoro c'était énervé de cette façon! On pourrait penser qu'il était jaloux de Sanji! A la fin de cette réflexion, elle remarqua que Sanji la fixait avec insistance, elle se reprit et lui annonça avec détermination:

-Il ne s'est rien passer avec lui Sanji-kun!

-Tu es sur?

-Oui, certaine!

Sans attendre de réponse, elle rejoignit le petit groupe. Le blond la regarda. Il voyait qu'elle avait encore menti. Il se tramait quelque chose entre eux deux et il voulait découvrir ce que c'était. Plus tard, il irait parler à Zoro quand il se sera calmer puisque Nami ne voulait rien lui dire.

* * *

Zoro partit de l'auberge énervé. Il avança dans la rue jusqu'à trouver un banc non loin de lui où il s'assit. Il n'en croyais pas ses yeux, comment pouvait-elle être autant borner! Lui un gamin? C'était plutôt ce foutu cuistot le gamin! Toujours à tourner autour d'elle! Il avait une furieuse envie d'y retourner et de le trancher jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en retrouve que des miettes. Il se leva pour assouvir cette envie soudaine, mais tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et se dit à voix haute:

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi là! Je suis entrain de perdre la tête! Pourquoi je ferais ça? Je ne me suis jamais prit la tête avec lui alors c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer surtout à cause d'elle! Ils n'en valent vraiment pas la peine! Quand je rentrerai au bateau, je reprendrai mon entrainement même si ma dette augmentera, je m'en contre fiche!

Il s'approcha de nouveau du banc et s'avachit dessus. Pour oublier toute cette histoire absurde, il ferma les yeux et pensa à son objectif, son passé et à Kuina qui était et qui restera toujours très cher à son cœur. Soudain, une scène lui revint à l'esprit:

**DÉBUT FLASHBACK:**

_"-Ne part pas s'il te plait... Reste..._

_Zoro ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il se sentait si bien avec elle. Ses yeux étant habituer à l'obscurité, il pouvait la voir, il pouvait voir une silhouette fine. Il se leva du lit et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Nami ne réagissait pas elle était comme fixer sur place. Le jeune homme caressa avec tendresse le visage de la rousse et approcha son visage de son oreille. Il sentit l'odeur de la jeune femme et reconnut avec bonheur celle qui l'avait autant charmé. Au passage, il remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux court et il en déduit que c'était la rouquine,en sachant qui était la dite personne , il était plutôt satisfait puis il lui demanda en murmurant à son oreille:_

_-Tu veux bien rester dormir ici cette nuit?_

_En ne voyant pas venir la réponse, il pensa qu'elle répondait positivement à sa demande,alors il commença à l'embrasser légèrement dans le cou. En ressentant ses baiser, elle trouva la force de le repousser, il ne la comprenait pas cette réaction il voulut lui poser la question mais il fut devancer et elle lui dit calmement:_

_-Je veux bien mais à une seule condition..._

_-Laquelle?_

_-Je reste seulement si on ne fait que dormir._

_-Très bien._

_Il lui répondit sans hésitation. Elle sourit et s'approcha du lit, elle s'allongea dessus et sentit Zoro faire de même. Elle se tourna du coté opposé de zoro, il s'avança petit a petit d'elle et toucha avec le bout de ses doigts une des cuisse de la navigatrice, en même temps il déposa quelques bisous dans son cou. Tout à coup, Nami lui dit avec détermination:_

_-Zoro._

_-Hmmm... Dit-il en continuant de la caresser et de l'embrasser._

_-Enlève ta main de ma jambe et arrête de m'embrasser s'il te plait, sinon je vais retourné dans ma chambre..._

_En entendant ce chantage, Zoro lui rétorqua posément:_

_-Je peux même pas te faire un câlin?_

_-Bon d'accord mais rien de plus!_

_Il eu le sourire au lèvre, il se rapprocha un plus d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle était toujours dos à lui. Il se sentait bien et tranquille avec elle. Il lui fit un dernier bisous et s'endormit la tête posé dans son cou. Quand à elle, elle était aux anges, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Subitement, elle sentit sa respiration se ralentir, il s'était endormi, elle déposa un furtif baiser sur la mains du jeune homme qui l'entourait puis prit son exemple et rejoignit les bras de Morphée."_

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Tout son corps frissonna à la seule pensée que se souvenir puisse le faire sourire. C'est alors qu'il se redressa, se mit des claques mental et dit à voix haute pour se sermonner:

"-Mais c'est pas vrai? Pourquoi je pense encore à ça? Ça me ressemble pas! Moi, le future plus grand épéiste du monde! faut que je me ressaisisse!

-ah oui? Pourquoi ça, bretteur-san?

-Toi? t'es la depuis quand?

-Depuis... " Je suis entrain de perdre la tête!"

-En gros t'es la depuis le début? ajouta t-il avec un air blasé.

-Tout à fait.

-Super! On peut jamais être tranquille avec vous!

Sans écouter ce qu'il marmonne, elle lui demanda avec son air mystérieux qui lui va si bien:

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu te ressaisisses? Et cette histoire de dette?

-Mais je t'en pose des questions? Ça te regarde pas, alors lâche l'affaire! En plus de ça, t'avais pas à écouter ce que je disais!

-c'est pas ma faute si tu parles tout seul bretteur-san.

-Oui bien sur, c'est ENCORE la mienne! C'est bon, j'ai compri!

A ces mots, Zoro se leva du banc et commença à partir pour terminer cette discutions au plus vite. La brune voulait lui ouvrir les yeux au sujet de Nami, elle n'avait pas fait tout ces efforts pour les réunir pendant des semaines pour que ça se termine sur des mal entendu! C'était inconcevable pour elle! Elle le regarda marcher, il était de dos, son allure était vide et nonchalante, elle devait arranger sa coûte que coûte! Soudain, une ampoule s'éclaircit au dessus de sa tête! Elle venait de trouver l'idée qui allait lui faire réaliser ses sentiments. En voyant qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus, elle se leva sous la précipitation et le rejoignit. Elle le suivait de près. Après quelques secondes passer sans un bruit, Zoro excéder se tourna vers elle:

-Qu'est ce que t'a encore à me suivre?

-J'ai une petite histoire à te raconter.

-J'en est rien à faire de ton histoire!

-Je suis sur qu'elle t'intéressera.

-Je pense pas...

-Mais si, tu verras, allons boire un verre, je te raconterais tout à ce moment là.

Sans rien ajouter, Robin prit les devants et l'entraina dans un bar non loin d'eux. Il s'arrêtèrent devant. Avant d'entrer, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à la façade. Ce bar, n'était pas très grand, le mur de la façade était remplie de fissures et on aurait pu penser que l'établissement allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, les fenêtres étaient, elles, emplie de poussière. Il se prénommait "L'embellie".Le nom était écrit sur une pancarte, qui pendait sur le mur,et à cause du vent, cette dernière, se balançait de gauche à droite.

-Surprenant. Dit Robin.

-De quoi?

-Un si jolie nom pour un bar malfamé, c'est très... décaler.

-Et alors? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent les proprios! Bon on va le boire ce verre?

Sans attendre de réponse, Zoro entra le premier, lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il vit une tonne de bandits. Ils devaient surement y avoir des pirates et des chasseur de primes également. A cette penser, sa main droite était prête a dégainer le wado ichimonji au cas où il y aurait un pépin, ensuite il se tourna pour voir si Robin l'avait bien suivit, il ne la vit pas, paniqué il regarda autour de lui, il la vit assise à une table, elle lui fit un geste et il la rejoignit. Pourquoi avait-il angoissé? C'était Robin! Elle ne risquait rien après tout!

Après avoir commander du rhum, impatient, l'homme au cheveux vers demanda à l'archéologue:

-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire que tu veux me raconter?

-Je ne te pensais pas autant curieux!

-Tu accouches ou je m'en vais?

-Très bien, aurais-tu remarquer deux d'entre nous se rapprocher récemment?

-C'est ça ton histoire? Demanda t-il blasé de l'avoir suivit pour rien.

-Tu n'as rien remarquer du tout?

-Bah...Non... affirma t-il en prenant une bouteille de rhum que le serveur venait de déposer.

-C'est étonnant que tu n'en t'es pas rendu compte...

-Pffff, tu te fais des films, y'a pas d'homo dans l'équipage!

-Pourquoi homo? Je pensais à Nami et Sanji!

En entendant c'est deux noms qu'il connaissait bien, le bretteur cracha le rhum qu'il était entrain de boire sur le sol. Robin, avait bien observer son nakama, elle pouffait de rire intérieurement, elle ne pouvait pas rire devant lui sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau.

-Ça va? Tu as l'air très surpris! Pourtant ça semblait évident!

-Évident? Non je ne pense pas! Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça? Dit-il tout en essuyant le rhum présent sur son visage.

-Et bien, ça fait un petit moment, même un très gros moment que Sanji tourne autour d'elle et elle à enfin répondu à ses avances, rien de plus!

-C'est complètement faux ce que tu dis!

-Pourquoi en es tu si sur, bretteur-san? Caches tu quelque chose?

-Pas du tout! C'est juste impossible ce que tu racontes! Je n'en crois pas un mot!

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

-"C'est impossible ce qu'elle me raconte! Si elle était avec lui, rien de ce qui c'est passer ne serait arriver, Nami n'est pas comme ça!"

Soudain une scène lui revint à l'esprit:

**_DÉBUT FLASHBACK:_**

"_Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser de nouveau mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Sous la surprise, Nami s'éloigna de Zoro et le repoussa. Frustré ce dernier commença a marmonner des injure lorsque la rousse lui dit de se taire pour faire le moins de bruit possible il fut encore plus énerver. Il se leva pour aller botter les fesses à l'opportun qui les dérangeaient. Quand il fut près de la porte, Nami le bloqua par derrière et l'en empêcha. Un cognement retentit de nouveau et cette fois ci accompagner d'une voix familière pour les deux:_

_-Nami-swannnn! Tu es la? Tout le monde te cherche! Je rentre, j'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé ma douce!_

_Sous la panique, Nami prit le bras du jeune homme et le jeta dans la salle de bain. Lorsque Sanji entra dans la pièce, la rousse bloquait la porte ou se trouvait Zoro."_

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

-"Elle à peu être raison en fin de compte... Pourquoi Nami m'a caché s'il n'y avait rien entre Sanji et elle? Je ne comprend plus rien!"

Un mal de tête lui vint, il but plusieurs gorgée d'affiler pour qu'il passe au plus vite mais rien, il persistait. En plus de ça, il était perdu comme jamais. Comment avait-elle pu jouer avec lui? C'était inconcevable! Il était complètement tomber dans son jeux!

-Ca va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien tout d'un coup... Demanda la brune avec inquiétude.

Elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'il aurait réagit de cette façon. Elle croyait qu'il allait la contredire avec des faits qu'elle connaissait, puisqu'elle les avait espionner, mais rien, il gardait tout en lui.

-Si si... t'inquiète! Dit-il en vidant la bouteille d'une traite.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi de cette histoire?

-j'en pense rien voila! Donc, maintenant, tu vas me lâcher la grappe, et me laisser boire tranquillement!

Tout en lui disant méchamment cela, il commanda d'autres bouteilles de rhum. Boire pour oublier, Robin ne se serait jamais imaginer voir le bretteur, fort et ne montrant jamais ses émotions, faire ça.

-Intéressant...

-Quoi encore? Qu'est ce qui est si intéressant dans ce que je viens de dire?

-C'est juste que...

Quand elle voulut le calmer en lui expliquant son point de vue, un petit groupe les interpella:

-Tiens! Tiens! Mais que c'est gentil de nous servir, sur un plateau d'argent, vos têtes! Remercia un homme, en posant leur Wanted sur le milieu de leur table.

-200 millions de Berry à vous deux! Dit un autre en jubilant et en s'approchant plus près de Robin pour placer sa dague sous la gorge de la brune.

-Suivez nous sans discuter!

Tout le monde autour d'eux ne bougeait plus. Une veine sortie de la tempe de Zoro.

-Vous croyez que c'est le moments de me souler? Dégagez avant que je vous bute! Je suis pas d'humeur à faire mumuse!

-Si j'étais vous, je ferais ce qu'il dirait. Affirma Robin à leur égard, calme avec toujours la dague sous la gorge.

Même après cette menace, ils restèrent à leur place. Le premier homme sortit un pistolet et le plaça au niveau de la tempe de Zoro pour le menacer et lui dit:

-Vas-y répètes qui c'est qui va être buter? Sale pirate! C'est vous qui allez rejoindre les morts!

Au même instant que l'homme appuya sur la détente, Zoro esquiva le coup de justesse, sortit le wado ichimonji de son fourreau et extermina le premier d'un simple coup d'épée, puis avec le même geste pointa le bout de son katana sous la gorge du deuxième.

-Lâche ta pitoyable dague ou je vais faire des colliers avec tes intestins!

Le second assaillant se mit à trembler de peur, il sentait l'arme de son adversaire s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa gorge. Soudain sa dague tomba sur le sol et il leva les main bien haut au dessus de lui et dit au bretteur en le suppliant:

-Par pitié ne me tuez pas! Je suis trop jeune pour subir ça!

-Dépêches toi de t'en aller ou tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du jour!

Sans rien ajouter, l'homme ramassa sa dague et souleva son coéquipier avant de partir sous la précipitation. Zoro regarda la scène, puis scruta la salle, toute les personnes présentes n'osaient ciller un mouvement. Avant de ranger sa précieuse épée, il demanda à l'assistance:

-Y-a d'autres gugusses qui veulent nos têtes? Si c'est le cas qu'ils viennent tout de suite que je leur colle une racler!

Aucune réponse ne vint, il ajouta:

-Personnes? Très bien!

Il se rassit et soupira pour Robin:

-Pfff... pathétique! C'est plus ce que c'étaient les chasseurs de pirate!

-En effet.

Il voulut reprendre une nouvelle gorgée de rhum mais les bouteilles n'étaient toujours pas arriver.

-Bon elles viennent mes bouteilles de rhum? Je vais pas y passer la journée! Ordonna t-il au serveur qui arriva tout de suite pour répondre à sa demande, ses jambes tremblaient de crainte d'être couper à son tour s'il ne donnait pas ce qu'il désirait.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à intéresser!_

_Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter d'écrire^^_

_Un petit review s'il vous plait, pou savoir qu'est ce que vous en avez penser! :)_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 13, il aura encore pas mal de discutions (je m'en excuse) mais bientôt il y aura pas mal d'action, de l'aventure et une surprise! alors patienter un peu! ;)_


	13. Robin, méchante? Lui, un petit merdeux?

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. __Ça fait vraiment très très très longtemps! Non je ne suis pas morte! xD J__'espère que vous allez bien!__Je vous souhaite une très bonne années et mes meilleurs vœux! (Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit :D)__Je suis désolé (comme d'habitude vous allez surement penser) mais ce chapitre à vraiment été très dur à écrire, merci à mon inspirations défaillante!_ _Je tiens à remercier Name, VegetaYouShoulveComeOver et Mugi-story pour leurs reviews qui m'ont aider à continuer et ma petite Soizic(grande serais un meilleur mot mais bon :D) aussi que j'adore :) et également merci à tout les lecteurs qui suivent ma fiction! __Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes que je n'aurais pas vu! ______J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Place au chapitre 13! Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Robin, méchante? Lui, un petit merdeux?**

Il voulut reprendre une nouvelle gorge de rhum mais les bouteilles n'était toujours pas arrivées/

-Bon ! Elles viennent mes bouteilles? Je vais pas y passer la journée! Ordonna t-il au serveur qui arriva tout de suite pour répondre à sa demande, tout le corps du serveur tremblait de crainte d'être couper à son tour s'il ne donnait pas ce qu'il désirait.

L'archéologue l'observa boire sans dire un mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le jeune homme boire de cette façon. Elle était plus surprise qu'autre chose. Devait-elle le rassurer en lui disant toute la vérité ou bien le laisser un peu mariner? Elle opta pour le deuxième choix! A près tout, cette idée , qui avait surgit en dehors de sa tête, était la pour ça! En tout cas ce qui était sur, c'est que s'il boit de cette manière pour une simple rumeur, il doit être bien amoureux de Nami et est certainement très accrocher à elle en si peu de temps. Pour cette raison, Robin enviait parfois Nami, jamais personne n'avait éprouvée de tels sentiments pour elle. Soudain, le regard de Zoro, qui fixait jusqu'à présent ses bouteilles avec lassitude, se bloqua sur la brune, puis il lui dit d'un air très désagréable:

-Qu'est ce que t-as encore à me fixer?

-Pourquoi ça?

-Arrêtes de me répondre par des questions! Je ne supporte pas ça!

-Très bien, si tu veux...

Tout d'un coup, il leva une des bouteilles, l'a plaça entre son visage et celui de Robin et il affirma sans conviction:

-Boire pour une raison aussi futile me rend vraiment pathétique...

Brusquement, il se redressa, lâcha la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains et partit sans faire attention à son amie. Robin, étonnée, le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte principale du bar. Que devait-elle faire? Allait-il faire une connerie? Non, il n'est pas comme ça, mais il pourrais bien se perdre et se serais très embêtant surtout dans l'état ou il se trouve! A la suite de cette réflexion, elle se redressa et fit la même chose que son nakama jusqu'à disparaitre à son tour à travers cette porte tout à la fois laide et immense.

* * *

Quelques minutes plutôt, chez l'Embellie, se trouvait deux hommes dans un coin reculer du bar. Tout les deux entouraient une table ronde. Sur cette dernière, plusieurs affiches s'y trouvaient. Le premier était petit avec une forte corpulence, ses cheveux étaient brun, gras, longs et décoiffés, son torse très très gros n'était pas beaucoup cacher par son t-shirt qui était bien trop petit pour le cacher. Au niveau de sa taille, on pouvait voir une dague très aiguiser qui dissuadait quiconque voulant s'attaquer à son propriétaire. Le seconde était tout le contraire de son partenaire, grand, maigre, blond. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge mais ils ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine. Le plus gros très souriant dit à son camarade:

- T'as vu ça Goro? L'équipage des Mugiwara est ici!

-Ouai! Et à ce qu'on à pu voir à l'instant, il pas l'air très commode ce Roronoa Zoro!

-C'est sûr mais le boss va être content!

-Tu m'étonnes! Surtout qu'il attend depuis longtemps de la rencontrer! Affirma t-il tout en regardant de près une des affiches qu'il venait de prendre en main.

Le dénommé Goro releva la tête et vit disparaitre l'homme aux cheveux vert puis quelques secondes plus tard la jeune femme.L'homme enrobé, lui, rêvait des futurs gratitudes que leur chef leurs donnerait. Goro montra du doigt la porte d'entrée et dit à son collègue:

-Joben! Arrête de rêvasser! Notre opportunité est en train de foutre le camps!

Sortant de sa rêverie, il essuya la bave qui dégoulinait au coin de sa bouche, et demanda surpris:

-Où ça? Ils sont partis où?

Goro plaqua sa main sur son visage tout en l'écrasant tout le long et ajouta:

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit toujours me coltiner le boulet... Allez dépêche toi!

Le jeune blond tira le brun par le col et l'emmena à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

1 heure plutôt à l'auberge,tout le reste de l'équipage était assis en face de la rouquine qui était, elle, debout. Lorsqu'elle allait leur expliquer la situation, l'homme en caoutchouc l'interpella (bien évidemment il avait la bouche pleine):

-Namich! Dépêchech toi! J'ai envich de partir à l'aventuche moi!

Une veine sortit de la tempe de nami, et voila! Elle allait encore devoir le frapper pour pouvoir en aligner une! A chaque fois, c'est pareil... La navigatrice se rapprochait lentement mais surement de son innocent capitaine, le point serrer mais elle fut stopper dans son élan par le blond qui cogna, avec son pied, la tête de Luffy.

-Si tu la coupais pas toutes les deux secondes, on aurait déjà fini, espèce d'enclume!

-Mais Sanji... Zoro et Robin sont même pas là, ça sert à rien... Autant le faire plus tard! On a tout notre temps!

-On leur dira plus tard! Alors tais-toi et écoutes ce qu'a à nous dire Nami-san!

Luffy, sans ajouter un mot, souffla de mécontentement et pris un nouveau morceau de viande, il tourna son dos vers Sanji pour lui montrer qu'il boudais. Le blondinet faisait comme si de rien n'était, il fit un signe de tête positif à Nami pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses explications:

-Bon, alors... J'ai parlé avec l'aubergiste. Cette île s'appelle Naür. On se trouve dans un petit village reculer nommer Maranoa. Il faudra que l'on rejoigne Féhona pour pouvoir réapprovisionner le Sunny.

-Le log-pose sera recharger quand, Rouquine? demanda le cyborg.

-Dans un peu plus de 48 heures.

-Pourquoi n'avais tu aucune information? L'aubergiste ta donner quelques explications? questionna le canonnier.

-Il m'a raconté que tout les bateaux qui c'était amarré ici avait tous, soit disparut mystérieusement, soit il ne restait que des débris. Il m'a également dit de ne pas se promener seul après il n'a pas voulu me préciser pourquoi...

-C'est... C'est... C'est vrai?

Nami approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-J'ai soudainement envie de partir de cette île... N'est ce pas Luffy qu'on va partir tout de suite?

Lorsque Ussop tourna sa tête vers son capitaine, il fut horrifier, après avoir bouder deux secondes il avait à présent des étoiles à la place des yeux. Long nez crut mourir en entendant les paroles de Luffy:

-Trop cool! Il doit surement y avoir un monstre dans ce cas! Et si on allait lui faire un petit coucou? On pourrait même l'adopter? Vous en penser quoi?

-Non mais ça va pas la tête? Tu sais même pas ce que c'est et tu veux l'adopter?

-C'est peu être le truc qui brillait en haut de la montagne! Ajouta le brun sans faire attention aux paroles d'Ussop.

-Nami... S'il te plait... Fait quelque chose... Dissuades le!

Le canonnier était dos à la navigatrice. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il la vit, son visage devint d'un blanc aussi claire qu'une feuille inutilisée. Elle était exciter comme une puce, ses yeux, à la place de ses pupilles se trouvaient la marque du Berry. Ils allaient encore devoir affronter un monstre gigantesque... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une seule île où on pourrait trouver des petites fleufleures sans danger... Soudain, la rousse le fit sortir de sa torpeur, en disant à l'assemblé:

-C'est décidé! On va se répartir en 2 groupes! Luffy, Brook et moi, on partira dans la foret. Franky, tu viens avec nous ou tu préferes surveiller le bateau?

-Je vais rester sur le bateau! J'ai pas très envie que mon petit bijou soit abimé par un soi disant monstre.

-Très bien. Ussop, tu nous accompagneras!

Long nez espérait de tout son être ne pas faire partis de ce groupe de suicidaire, mais c'était louper... Quand il entendit la navigatrice prononcer son nom, tout son corps se mit à vaciller .

-Pou... Pourquoi moi?

-Tout les autres ont des taches à faire à Féhona. Et comme se sera 2 groupes de 4 c'est toi qui vient!

-Zoro et Robin on des choses à faire en ville? C'est une blague?

-Ussop arrêtes de me prendre la tête! Quand ils reviendront tu verras avec eux! Compris?

-Tsss... C'est toujours pareil... J'avais plein de truc à acheter en ville... Marmonna t-il.

-En attendant que Robin et Zoro reviennent interdiction de quitter l'auberge! Ordonna Nami.

* * *

Zoro marchait dans les rues bonder de monde, il percuta quelques personnes sur son passage mais n'y faisait aucune attention. Il suivait le chemin que ses pieds lui indiquait. Il était perdu dans ses propres pensées et ne savait pas comment les ordonnées. Tout à coup, il fut ramener à la réalité lorqu'on lui agrippa le bras, il se stoppa, dégaina un de ses sabres et le glissa sous la gorge de son assaillant. Quand il remarqua que c'était Robin, aucune expression ne s'affichait sur son visage, elle était calme comme à son habitude, il enleva, la lame et la replaça dans son fourreau, puis il lui ordonna d'une voix dur:

-Lâches-moi tout de suite!

N'écoutant pas son ordre, elle lui demanda:

-Ou vas-tu?

-En quoi ça te regardes? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais ou je voulais, quand je voulais! Maintenant déguerpie!

-Non. Tu viens avec moi, on rentre à l'auberge.

-Hors de question!

Il enleva la pression qu'exerçait l'archéologue sur son bras, puis reprit sa marche, tout en ignorant sa nakama. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à le faire changer d'avis par la manière douce, elle opta pour la manière plus brutal. En un geste, deux mains sortirent du corps de l'épéiste et lui tordirent les deux bras pour l'empêcher de faire un geste, Robin se rapprocha de lui maintenant agenouiller et lui dit avec détermination:

-Maintenant sa suffit! C'est pas un petit merdeux aux cheveux vert dans ton genre qui va me commander! Alors tu vas me suivre même si ça sera par la force! Pigé?

Sous le choc, Zoro resta pétrifié. Robin= méchante? lui= petit merdeux? Il n'arrivait pas à percuter. Voyant que cela avait fonctionner, un petit sourire naquis sur ses lèvres. Elle relâcha sa prise puisqu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait assez choquer pour faire ce qu'elle voulais de lui, en plus de ce qu'elle lui avait raconter plutôt devait encore lui trotter dans la tête. Elle était vraiment une sadique. Avec tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter notre très cher bretteur était au plus bas et elle, elle jubilait intérieurement...

* * *

1 heures après la petite réunion, chacun était parti vaquer à ses occupations. Sanji était paniquer de ne pas voir revenir sa Robin d'amour, Luffy mangeait tout en ce moquant de l'attitude de Sanji. Ussop essayait de convaincre Chopper de partir dans le groupe d'exploration à sa place. Franky buvait du coca tout en écoutant Ussop se morfondre. Brook jouait un morceau de piano, laisser à l'abandon, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Et Nami était retourner dans sa chambre.

La rouquine était allongé sur son lit. Elle avait les yeux fermer pour pouvoir réfléchir plus simplement. Quelques questions sans réponse s'imposèrent dans sa tête: Où étaient-ils? Que faisaient-ils? Comment allait-elle arranger cette stupide dispute? Surtout que c'était à cause d'une broutille. Et si ils leur étaient arriver quelque chose? A cette pensée, elle commença à paniquer. Nami fixa sa montre: 18 heures 30

-"Il faut les retrouver! Il va bientôt faire nuit!"pensa t-elle tout en se précipitant vers la porte.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Alors il vous à plu?_

_Sur qui Nami va t-elle tomber?Qu'est ce que peut signifier ses disparitions? Et pour finir qui sont ces petits gugusse qui suivent Zoro et Robin?_

_Un petit commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez! :)_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 14! :D  
_


	14. Une vermine très douillette

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe__.__Je remercie également les personnes qui lisent ma fic même si elles ne laissent pas de review ce n'est pas un problème puisque je peux voir que vous vous y intéresser et je vous remercie grandement :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

**Réponse à plusieurs Review:**

**Pour Mugi-story**_:__ Merci pour ta review, tu la voulais la voici x), J'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Et c'est une de mes amies(que je remercierait jamais assez) qui m'a aider à trouver cette idée et en faite voir Robin remettre en place Zoro était plutôt drôle à écrire xD_ _J'espère que ce chapitre t'intéressera._

**Pour VegetaYoushoulveComeOver:**_ Merci pour ta review :D Encore désolé pour ma très grande absence :s C'est vrai ce que tu dis, je m'aperçois que je suis de plus en plus sadique... c'est peu être l'age qui fait ça? xD Le pire c'est que je trouve plutôt drôle x) Et comme demander dans ta review voici le chapitre 14! :)_

_J'arrête le blabla.:D Place au chapitre!_

* * *

**chapitre 14: Une vermine très douillette.**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba de soulagement en voyant son amie.

-Navigatrice-san, ça va?

-Ça va mieux maintenant... J'ai juste eu un léger coup de panique...

Tout en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds, l'archéologue lui sourit, la situation entre les deux loulous était assez comique d'un coté. Le premier était renfrogné et boudait comme un gamin de 10 ans (et encore elle était gentille!) et l'autre se morfondait sur elle même pour avoir déclencher cette dispute inutile. En plus de cela, Robin venait d'enclencher une bombe à retardement qui n'était que le malentendu qu'elle venait de créer sur Sanji et la rousse. Ça allait être vraiment très drôle. Elle jubilait d'avance. Le fil de ses pensées fut couper lorsque la rousse, inquiète, l'interpella:

-Robin, tu as retrouver Zoro?

-Oui.

-Et?

-Et quoi?

Nami commençait à s'impatienter, elle voyait très bien qu'il s'était passer quelque chose, elle lui dit:

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, il t'a dit quoi?

-Ah, ça? Et bien, on a parler de choses et d'autres...

-En gros ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu veux rien me raconter c'est ça?

-Voilà, t'as tout compris! Affirma t-elle avec un grand sourire. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu iras en parler directement avec lui.

La navigatrice désespérait. Elle contait aller le voir mais elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui l'attendait avant de ce jeter dans la gueule du loup et surtout pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

-Je peux on moins savoir ce que vous avez fait ou je dois aller aussi lui demander?

-Ne te vexes pas, Nami...

-Ouai mais bon, comment veux tu que ça s'arrange si tu m'aides pas?

-Bon d'accord je vais te raconter ce qui c'est passer mais ne tombes pas des nu d'accord?

-T'inquiète pas. Affirma t-elle contente de pouvoir enfin savoir.

-on est aller dans un bar pour discuter tranquille et on va dire qu'il s'est un peu emporter... mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai réussi à le canaliser, ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Canaliser? On parle bien de Zoro là?

-Oui oui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

-Il a éventré un petit chasseur de prime.

-Éventré? Et voilà, à peine on arrive sur une île, on se fait déjà remarquer...

-Oui, mais il nous avait chercher aussi... Et puis comment veux tu qu'on ne reconnaisse pas une tête verte comme la sienne? On en voit pas tout les jours!

Nami préféra ne pas continuer cette partie du récit car elle allait encore s'emporter et tout ce qu'elle essayait d'arranger empirerais, elle lui demanda:

-C'est vrai mais bon, passons... Il est où maintenant?

-Au bateau, il ne voulait pas venir.

-Tu l'as laisser seul au bateau?

-Ne t'en fait pas, il ne partira pas.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Il n'est pas en possibilité de quoi que ce soit...

-Tu l'as assommé ou quoi?

-En quelque sorte...

Nami lui fit un regard genre "ouah, qu'est que tu lui as fait?". L'archéologue lui répondit par un sourire tout en ajoutant:

-Tu verras bien.

La navigatrice se demandait vraiment comment elle avait fait pour le retenir. Zoro était un homme de force brute qui ne se laissait pas facilement avoir. Elle voulait voir ça. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait un peu la situation, il fallait rassembler tout le monde pour rejoindre le Sunny et ensuite raconter ce qui avait été dit à la réunion aux deux absents. Elles avaient donc rejoint le reste du groupe dans la salle principal de l'auberge. Sanji s'approcha d'elles avec précipitation et demanda d'un ton inquiet à la plus âgées:

-Robin-chan! Où étais tu passer? Je me suis beaucoup inquiété, je pensais qu'on t'avait attaquer ou pire qu'on t'avait kidnappé! Enfin bref tu es là, c'est le principal!

Dit-il aux deux jeunes femmes, elles, se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard qui signifiait"Sanji, toujours à dramatiser les choses". Soudain, il repris ses esprits et la colère l'envouta:

-Tête d'algues ne t'as pas trop opportuner ? Sinon, je vais de suite aller le voir et lui régler son compte à cette épéiste en mousse!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il a été au contraire très sympathique!

-Très sympathique, lui? C'est à dire?Qu'est qu'il a fait?

-Plein de choses...

A cette réponse, Sanji s'écroula sur le sol et se tira les cheveux. Robin et Nami se regardèrent, morte de rire, de le voir dans cette état. Tout d'un coup, Nami sentit quelque chose lui taper sur l'épaule, elle tourna la tête et vit son capitaine qui continuait à lui taper doucement avec majeur, son épaule, agacer, elle lui cria:

-Quoi?

-Je m'ennuie, c'est quand qu'on part...

-Bientôt, alors attends un peu!

-Mais ça fait longtemps déjà que j'attends...

-Bon ba rassemble tout le monde, on part dans 5 min! Content?

-Ouai! Enfin! On va pouvoir aller voir le monstre!

-Le monstre? demanda la brune.

-Je te raconterai tout sur le bateau.

-ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE, ON PART! ON RETOURNE SUR LE SUNNY!

Pendant que tout le monde se rejoignait, le chapeau de paille demanda à sa navigatrice:

-Au faite, il est où Zoro? Je l'ai pas vu.

-Il est sur le bateau.

-Ah ok, j'espère qu'il a pas manger la viande qui restait... J'ai trop faim...

-Mais t-as mangé y-a à peine trois heures.

-Peu être mais mon estomac est très grand et en plus de ça, il digère vite donc il a tout le temps faim!

-"Luffy et sa logique..." pensa Nami avec désespoir.

* * *

30 minutes plus tôt, Joben et Goro suivaient de près l'archéologue et l'épéiste, soudain ils virent Zoro se faire immobiliser, choquer Goro dis à son collègue:

-t'as vu ça Joben des bras sont sortis de son dos! C'est cette Nico Robin qu'a fait ça tu crois?

-Ouai, on dirait bien qu'elle possède un fruit du démon! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle arrive à bloquer de cette façon Roronoa...

-Comme l'a dit la Marine, elle est démoniaque... Ajouta-il en frissonnant. J'aimerais pas me battre contre elle!

-Dépêches toi au lieu de parler pour rien dire! Ils sont entrain de repartir!

Ils continuèrent à les suivre, tout en se cachant dans la foule, ils dirent, intérieurement, merci aux lois de leur boss sur cette île. A un moment donner, ils arrivèrent au port et virent un magnifique bateau.

-Ouahh! Joben, il est vachement beau leur bateau! Et si on leur volaient? Dit-il sournoisement.

-Je pense que le boss serait pas contre! jubila Joben.

Zoro et Robin disparurent à l'intérieur du Sunny. Les deux frappes attendirent bien 20 bonne minutes avant de revoir sortir la brune.

-On dirait bien que tout l'équipage n'est pas là puisqu'elle ressort toute seul, elle a du seulement le déposer, je vais la suivre et toi tu restes la, d'accord? Affirme l'homme maigre.

-Ok!

-Cache toi bien pour que personne ne te vois, c'est bien compris?

-Oui j'ai compris! Je suis pas débile!

-Euh... On se demande des fois...

Vexé, Goro sortit son couteau et le menaça:

-Tu veux voir qui c'est le débile?

Sans faire attention à ses paroles, Joben lui dit:

-Bon j'y vais, sinon je vais la perdre de vu!

L'homme obèse était blasé, son camarade venait de l'ignorer royalement! Dès qu'ils se retrouveraient, il lui fera payer. Ils s'assit en croisant les jambes, il se trouvait derrière un stand de pêcheur et tout en surveillant le bateau, il attendait avec impatience qu'il revienne.

* * *

Toute la petite troupe quittèrent l'auberge pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy. Ils étaient sur la route du port. Sanji à présent calmer, s'approcha de Nami et lui dit sérieusement:

-On dirait que quelqu'un nous suit, Nami-san?

-Toi aussi tu as remarquer? Ça c'est à cause des conneries à Zoro! Il s'est fait repérer maintenant c'est nous qui devons nous occuper de ces vermines...

-On fait quoi?

-Fait comme si de rien était, et puis dès qu'on voit qu'il s'approche trop près on l'attrape.

-Très bien Nami-swan, tu es tellement intelligente que je suis aveugler par ta lumière!

-Et oui tu croyais quoi! dit-elle avec malice.

Ils se trouvèrent à présent à une ruelle du port, remarquant que la personne les suivait toujours, Nami fit un signe de la tête au blondinet qui compris immédiatement. Au lieu de suivre les autres il pris une autre direction pour prendre par surprise le suiveur. Luffy se demandant ce qu'il se passait, questionna Nami:

-Eh dit! Il est partit où Sanji?

-Il revient, il est partit débusquer une vermine qui se trouve non loin de nous...

-Une vermine?

-Oui ce genre de vermine. Affirma le cuisinier en ayant entendu la question du brun.

Tous se retournèrent, et virent Sanji trainer un homme derrière lui. Ce dernier était rempli de blessure sur le visage. On avait même du mal à reconnaître son visage.

-c'est qui ce type? demanda Franky

-Ils nous suit depuis un petit moment. Répondit Robin avec calme.

-Ba Robin, tu étais au courant? interrogea la plus jeune.

-Oui il me suivait déjà quand j'étais avec Zoro, mais ils étaient 2... Il a du dire à son ami de rester surveiller le Sunny pendant que lui me traquait...

-Pourquoi tu ne l'ais a pas "éliminer" dès que tu l'as su?

-Je trouvait ça drôle qu'ils essayent de nous suivre sans qu'on les remarque.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un air blasé même le suiveur. Lui qui croyait être passer inaperçu, ils s'étaient bien fait avoir!

-Et si il t'avait fait quelque chose lorsque tu étais seule, tu aurais fait quoi Robin?

-Et bien, la même chose que je faisait avant c'est à dire que s'il avait essayer de s'approcher je lui aurait briser sa colonne vertébral avant qu'il ne me touche. dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

L'homme défigurer déglutit, en plus il avait penser la surprendre lorsqu'elle était seul mais au dernier moment se ravisa pour connaître la position de l'équipage. Il avait eu chaud...

-Plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus je pense que t'es encore plus sadique que Zoro... Brrr... sa me fait froid dans le dos... Constata Ussop.

-Comme tu la dit Ussop-san! Cela m'a donner la chair de poule! Yohohohoho! ah... mais... c'est vrai, je peux pas l'avoir puisque je ne suis fais que d'os! Blague squelette! Yohohohoho!

-Bon, on en fait quoi de ce rat? demanda Sanji en le jetant au milieu de ses amis.

Le dite "rat" ne savait pas où se mettre, il essaya de s'enfuir mais fut bloquer par l'imposant cyborg et en voyant la carrure de l'homme,il recula de peur jusqu'à être de nouveau au centre. Qu'allait-il bien lui faire? Le torturer? ou peu être même le jeter au requin? Plusieurs scène lui vinrent à l'esprit, elles étaient plus loufoque les une que les autres. Soudain, il se sentit partir et s'évanouit.

-Euuhhh... C'est moi ou il vient de tomber dans les pommes? demanda Ussop surpris.

-Nan nan , c'est pour de vrai.. Répondit Sanji, on pouvait voir une petite goutte couler derrière sa tête.

-Ah d'accord... Plutôt fragile le freluquet! affirma Franky.

-Bon bah... On a plus qu'à le ramener au bateau pour l'interroger...

Luffy qui ne voyait aucun intérêt en cette homme demanda:

-On rentre quand? C'est nul d'être ici! En plus j'ai trop faim! Sanji... Prépare moi de la viande dès qu'on arrive... Steuplait..

-Tu vois pas qu'on a autre chose à penser? S'emporta Nami en montrant l'homme inerte sur le seul.

Luffy regarda l'endroit que montrait la rousse du doigt et répondit d'un ton simplet:

-Bah... Non je vois pas...

Il se tourna ensuite vers son cuisinier ignorant totalement la réponse de Nami et lui réclama:

-Allez Sanji... Mon estomac crie famine!

Un bruit s'ensuivit au niveau de son ventre

-Mais tu vas me les lâcher les baskets! Si tu continus je te ferait rien!

-Mais San...

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, il reçu un coup magistrale de la part de sa navigatrice qui ne supportait pas d'être ignorer et lui cria:

-NE M'IGNORE PAS!

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent leur route vers le port pour enfin rejoindre le Sunny, tout le monde rentrait avec la bonne humeur sauf Luffy, qui pour ne pas avoir écouter Nami, eu comme punition de porter le "paquet" et en plus de ça une nouvelle bosse c'était ajouter à sa collection personnelle.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin de retour sur le Sunny. Luffy laissa tomber la dite "vermine" sans y faire attention. Et se jeta ensuite sur Sanji et lui demanda avec insistance:

-Allez Sanji! Maintenant qu'on est sur le bateau, fais moi à manger...

-Tu peux pas attendre comme tout le monde? On vient à peine d'arriver que tu me réclames à manger!

-Mais...

-Y-a pas de mais et en plus s'il te plait c'est pour les chiens?

-Steuplait Sanji... Dit-il tout en se ratatinant sur le sol avec un coin de bave, qui dégouline, sur le coin de sa bouche.

A la vue de son capitaine qui dépérissait à vue d'œil, de la pitié s'intima en lui et lui ordonna:

-Bon viens! Tu fais tellement pitié que je peux pas te laisser comme ça...

Le brun sauta de joie et fut remotivé à bloque. Il imaginait déjà la montagne de viande qu'il allait lui faire. Lorsque Luffy voulut entrer dans la cuisine, il percuta de plein fouet son cuisinier qui n'entrait pas, surpris, chapeau de paille lui demanda:

-Bah... Qu'est ce que t'attends? Pourquoi tu rentres pas?

Sanji était blasé. Pas blasé à cause de son capitaine ou de la cuisine qu'il aurait pu retrouver en désordre... Non il était blasé à cause de ce qu'il voyait par terre...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Voili Voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à tous plu! x)_

_Qu'est ce que l'équipage va faire de la "vermine" qui n'est d'autre que Joben? _

_Que va faire Goro qui attend toujours derrière un stand devant le Sunny?_

_Pourquoi Sanji est-il autant blasé?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui paraîtra au plus tard dimanche prochain! :)_

_Si vous avez des hypothèses ou autres n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, et puis ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

_A la semaine prochaine! _

_Ciaossu!  
_


	15. un ami sur qui on peut compter

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très expérimentée donc toutes remarques me raviront :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!__ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe__. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

**Réponse à plusieur Review:**

**Pour VegetaYouShoulveComeOver: **_Je suis sadique, c'est vrai. Mais pas au pont d'imaginer Zoro travestit et maquiller! xD quand j'ai lu ton idée, qui était cependant très intéressante, je me suis mit à rigoler en imaginant la scène :) merci pour ce petit moment de fou rire :)_

**Pour Mugi-story: **_Merci pour ta review! :) Tu le sauras dans quelques instants! :D_

**Pour Nami love Zoro: **_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise :)_

**Pour TiteOshun: **_Merci beaucoup! :) Je suis désolé pou mon sadisme, il ressort toujours au moment ou on veux pas :p _

**Pour live-your-dream: **_Merci pour ta review! :D J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et One piece également :) _

_Avant de laisser place au chapitre, ça va peu être vous paraître chiant mais j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps de groupe coréen que j'adore particulièrement qui sont Cn Blue et Super connaissez peu être?:D Si vous avez un peu de temps libre, écoutez les :) Cn Blue vient de sortir leur dernier mini-album Ear fun(qui est juste sublime) et Super junior, la semaine dernière à fait un très grand concert à Paris (J'aurais tellement kiffer y être!)_

_Voila ma petite parenthèse est fini. :) Place au chapitre!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15: un ami sur qui on peut compter.**

Le brun sauta de joie et fut remotivé à bloc. Il imaginait déjà la montagne de viande qu'il allait lui faire. Lorsque Luffy voulut entrer dans la cuisine, il percuta de plein fouet son cuisinier qui n'entrait pas, surpris, le chapeau de paille lui demanda:

-Ba... Qu'est ce que t'attends? Pourquoi tu rentres pas?

Sanji était blasé... Pas blasé à cause de son stupide capitaine ou à cause de sa cuisine qu'il aurait pu retrouver en mauvais état... Non. Il était blasé à cause de ce qu'il voyait par terre... Luffy essayait de pousser le blond pour pouvoir voir mais sans succès. Soudain, tout allumant une cigarette, Sanji se tourna vers l'archéologue qui avait toujour son air amusé.

-Robin-chan... Qu'est ce que ce con de Marimo fout à dormir en plein milieu de l'entrer?

-Oh... Pas grand chose... Quand je suis partie, il a au une envie soudaine de dormir...

-Une envie de dormir? Comme ça? Questionna t-il, dubitatif.

Elle lui répondit avec un hochement de tête positif qui était toujours composée de son sourire qui ne changeait pas. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Robin gardait cette air sauf Nami qui commençait à remettre les morceau du puzzle en place. Tout le monde s'approcha du dormeur, ses bras et ses jambes était écartés comme une étoile et ronflait comme pas possible, signe qu'il dormait profondément et qu'il n'allait pas être réveiller de si tôt. Pendant ce temps, Nami avait pris à part Robin et lui chuchota:

-Robin, tu lui a filer des somnifaire ou quoi?

-oui, on peu dire ça...

-Combien?

-Un.

-un seul? Mon oeil? T'as vu comment il dort? Tu lui a donner la boite entière plutôt...

-Faut pas exagérer, je lui en est seulement donner 5 ou 6...

-T'as voulu le tuer ou quoi?

-Mais non, il est résistant le petit Zoro! Ce que je lui est donner pour lui ça en fait un seul. Affirma t-elle confiante.

-Nan mais quand même... Et comment t'as fait pour qu'il avale ça?

-Je les ai mit dans un verre d'eau...

-Dans un verre d'eau? Il à pas poser de question?

-non... On va dire qu'il n'était pa tout à fait dans son état normal... Donc c'était plutôt simple.

La navigatrice allait lui poser une question lorsque Ussop s'approcha d'elle et leur demanda:

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes entrain de nous cacher toutes les deux?

-Des histoires de filles, tu veux vraiment savoir, canonier-san?

-Ah... Euh... Non, je veux rien savoir en faite...

Nami avait chercher plusieurs fois à contrer la curiosité de long-nez mais elle n'avait trouver que la force en faite... Et là, Robin venait de lui pondre ça... Plus la rouquine apprenait à la connaitre, plus elle avait peur d'elle...

-Eh! Sanji? Pourquoi tu t'énerves? C'est Zoro! tu sais très bien comment il est depuis le temps! Il dort n'importe où, à n'importe quelle heure!

Pendant que Luffy lui faisait ce court monologue, Sanji frappait le plus fort possible l'épéiste mais aucun succès. Il était toujours endormi mais avec quelque bosse partout.

-Je m'en fiche! Pas dans ma cuisine!

Après que Luffy est enfin raisonner Sanji de laisser le pauvre bretteur pour lui préparer à manger, Franky emmena l'inconscient dans le dortoir des garçons sous les ordres de Nami. Brook attacha l'intrus à l'arbre qui tronait sur la pelouse du Sunny. Les deux filles de l'équipage rejoignirent la cuisine ou elles s'installèrent suivit de prés par Ussop. Chopper, quant à lui partit voir l'état de Zoro. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était toujours pas réveiller surtout avec tout les coups que le cuisinier lui avait donner.

Dans la cuisine, le brun attendait avec impatience son repas. On pouvait le remarquer facilement puisqu'une serviette lui servait de bavoire, dans chaque main tronait un couvert qui cognait avec force contre la pauvre table... En plus de cela, il bavait à moitier et lachait de petit gémissement. Près de lui se trouvait Nami qui relatait, à l'archéologue, la petite réunion. Ussop attendait un moment opportun pour échanger de groupe avec cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle fut terminer, Robin lui demanda:

-Est- ce possible de venir dans le groupe d'exploration?

-Tu peux échanger avec moi si tu veux! Enchaina le canonier avant même que la rousse puisse en placer une.

-Très bien long-nez-san. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Ussop était soulager, il allait pourvoir faire des emplètes en ville. En plus de ça, il ne croiserait rien qui pourrait lui faire peur. La navigatrice détourna le regard ,de ses deux amis qui étaient parti sur un autre sujet de conversation, pour les poser sur Luffy qui avalait la viande qui sortait a peine du feu. Sans faire attention, il en prit un qui se trouvaitencore sur le feu, lorsque le morceau entra dans sa bouche, il devint tout rouge et se mit à crier: "De l'eau! Vite de l'eau! Sa brûle!" Il se leva et se jeta sous le robinet d'eau. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Nami pouffa de rire, à la place des joues, il avait de gros ballon qui pendait. Il s'approcha doucement du cuisinier avec une petit sourire en coin, Luffy tapota l'épaule de ce dernier qui se tourna vers lui:

-qu'est ce qu'y a enco...

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car le brun avait appuyer sur ses joues et lui avait envoyer toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche dessus. Sanji était donc à présent trempés de la tête au pied... Il était dépité, il hésitait à prendre son couteau pour l'égorger.

-T'as pas bientot fini tes conneries, capitaine à deux Berrys! Un jour, je vais te tuer!

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant! dit-il mort de rire.

Après avoir bien rigoler grâce à son capitaine et au cuisinier, elle regarda autour d'elle et ses s'exorbitèrent, près d'elle se trouvait Brook qui regardait encore la scène des deux comiques du moment. Elle lui demanda avec empressement:

-Brook!

-Oui Nami-san?

Dis moi, Tu n'as pas laisser le rat tout seul par hasard?

-Euh... Si... J'ai penser que ça n'était pas utile de le surveiller même si cela semble bizarre puisque je n'ai plus de cerveau pour cela comme je ne suis fait que d'os! Yohohoho!

La navigatrice se leva rapidement, un mauvais préssentiment l'avait envahi, et rejoignit la pelouse, tout le monde fut surpris, Brook et Ussop la suivirent. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la pelouse, il ne restait plus que les cordes...

-Ah... Il semblerait que notre inviter est pris la fuite... Yohohoho!

-A cause de qui? Squelette de malheur! Cria Nami tout en le cognant. On va faire comment, maintenant, pour l'interroger!

Robin les rejoignit peu de temps après, ne comprenant pas tout cette agitation soudaine. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle pensa qu'il faudrait rester sur ses gardes à l'avenir...

* * *

Zoro sentit le soleil lui piquer les yeux. Un leger bayement sortit de sa bouche. Pourquoi était-il autant fatiguer? Il scruta autour de lui, il se trouvait dans le dortoir.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici? Pourquoi je dormais?

Il voulut se redresser mais une violente douleur lui envahit tout le corp, ce qui le recoucha immédiatement.

-Pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça? Je me suis pourtant pas battu a part avec les deux trou du cue du bar mais ça c'était même pas une bagarre...

Soudain un souvenir lui revint et le mit en colère:

**DEBUT FLASHBACK:**

_Robin et Zoro avait enfin rejoint le Sunny. Sans faire attention à quoi que se soit,le bretteur partie en direction de la cuisine, toujours autant dépité de ce que l'archéologue lui avait raconter. Il s'affala sur la table, les yeux dans le vide. Robin continuait à l'observer et ne le quitter des yeux. Elle devait aller prévenir les autres mais comment faire avec ce zombie? Elle y était peu être aller un peu fort en fin de comte.. Mais de toute façon, maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour._

_-Tu veux un peu d'eau? lui demanda-elle soucieuse._

_Aucune réponse ne vint. La brune supposa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et prépara un verre d'eau avec un petit supllément qui lui ferait sûrement du bien car à autant réfléchir, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, allait le faire disjoncter, déjà que c'était un fou furieux alors elle n'imaginait pas ce que ça pourrait donner! en plus de cela, ça lui permettrait d'aller chercher le reste de l'équipage. Souriante, elle déposa le verre sous ses yeux. Puis Robin disparut de la salle._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Je vais la tuer! Elle a oser me faire avaler un putain de médicament?

Même si la douleur le torturait, il se précipita sur la pelouse. Il scruta autour de lui pour repérer la brune et remarqua qu'ils était partis du petit village. Soudain, son regard se poser sur l'archéologue qui sirotait un cocktail tout en rigolant avec Nami. Il ne voulait pas la voir mais il était bien obliger pour demander quelques explication à la brune. Il se dirigea donc en leur direction.

-Enfin réveiller? questionna Nami d'un air Joyeux.

-"C'est moi où elle se fout complètement de ma gueule? Elle me cogne, m'engeule et me ment! Et elle me parle comme si de rien était! J'y crois pas! Elle veux me rendre dingue ou quoi? Bon Zoro ressaisit toi! Cette fille est simplement une sorcière inutile qui ne te veux que du mal!" pensa t-il puis lui répondit assez violemment: Nan! Je dort encore! ça se voit pas?

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? pourquoi tu t'énerves? S'inquièta la rousse.

-Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire? Et puis ça ne te regarde pas alors ignores moi! Compris?

Sans plus prendre la peine de discuter avec elle, il prit Robin part le bras et l'emmena à l'écart pour lui donner quelques explication. Nami n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Pourquoi était-il autant désagréable avec elle? Il lui en voulait encore pour le petit coup?

* * *

Après s'être éloigné du groupe, Robin se posa contre un mur les bras croisé et Zoçro se posta en face d'elle. Il bouillonait intérieurement à cause d'elle et de la rousse. Voyant qu'il était en train de se battre avec son subconscient, elle lui demanda , même si elle s'avait très bien pourquoi il était autant en rogne contre elle:

-Que se passe t-il?

-Tu m'as drogué? Sortit-il d'un seul coup l'air outragé.

-Et alors? Questionna t-elle d'un air insouciante.

-Et alors? Tu te fous de moi?

Elle remarqua qu'il était excesivement énervé, il continuait de déblatéré des choses inutiles... Voulant couper court à ses mouvements qui devenait de plus en plus leste et sa voix de plus en plus haute, elle lui dit, prenant son air menaçant:

-Tu crois quoi? Tu étais en train de déprimé comme une algue dégoulinant sur la table! Et puis si tu étais assez futé pour éviter de te perdre à chaque fois que tu vas n'importe où, même sur le Sunny! Je n'aurait pas été obliger de faire ça pour aller chercher les autres!

Ne faisant pas gaffe au changement de comportement de la brune, il lui répondit:

-De un, c'est pas de ma faute si TOUTES les rue sont les même! Et puis je me perd jamais sur le Sunny! De deux, au lieu de me donner un somnifère pour aller les chercher, t'avais juste à me le dire! je serais rester pour surveiller! T'imagines si y-avait eu les deux gugusses qui nous suivait, qui aurait attaquer le bateau?

-Tu les avais remarqués? Et j'avais prévu cette possibilité! Donc j'avais placer un oeil à proximiter du bateau pour surveiller! De toute façon, ils ne savaient pas que tu dormais et grâce à la petite scène que t'as fait au bar, je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se frotter à tes sabres!

-Biensur que je les ai remarquer! Et... Et... T'avais pas à faire ça de toute façon!

-Pfff... t'arrives même pas à trouver de bon arguments! Et puis j'ai eu raison de faire ça et c'est tout alors maintenant tu vas me laisser aller siroter mon coktail avec Nami parceque chercher des accusations illogique contre moi ne changera rien!

Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, c'était comme si elle lui avait donner une grosse baffe. L'archéologue s'était ,ensuite, radoucit et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage en observant l'homme au cheveux vert complètement choqué.

-D'autres accusations bancals bretteur-san ou je peux partir?

Remarquant qu'il n'allait rien ajouter, elle retourna voir son amie qui semblait plus que curieuse de connaître leur petite conversation. A peine arriva t-elle à sa hauteur que la rousse lui demanda:

-Vous avez parlez de quoi?

-Des somnifères. Apparemment ça ne lui à pas du tout plu que je lui fasse cette petite blague... Soupira t-elle.

-Ah... D'accord...

Robin savait que Nami était inquiète, normal après tout. Comment ne pas être inquiet quand la personne qu'on aime nous envoie boulé pour une raison qui nous ai inconnu. La brune devait la réconforter, sinon la rouquine allait rapidement tomber dans la dépression...

-Ne t'en fais n'était pas contre toi. Tu sais comment il est, il s'emporte facilement...

-Je le sais très bien mais on dirait vraiment qu'il m'en veux pour je ne sais quel raison...

* * *

Comme ils ne pourraient pas arriver à Féhona avant le tomber de la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent sur petite crique sauvage. Cette dernière était entouré par d'immense falaise surement creuser par la mer depuis des siècles. Entre les deux "murs" trônaient au fond une petite foret tropical, ce qui rendait la petite plage très paradisiaque. De grosse vagues percutaient le sable fin. Nami était adossée à la rambarde, elle fixait la magnifique vue. Près d'elle, Sanji l'admirait. Il aimait la regarder. Soudain, la rousse souffla doucement:

-C'est magnifique...

-Pas aussi beau que toi Nami-san. Affirma-t-il d'un sourire charmeur.

En retour, elle lui rendit un doux sourire. Au moins, lui, était toujours la pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un homme qui l'a fait souffrir? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Bon d'accord, le cuisinier est un grand dragueur mais il fait toujours en sorte qu'elle soit à l'aise et la réconforte quand les temps sont difficiles. Le sentiment qu'elle ressent pour lui est de l'amour, oui, mais c'est amour fraternel, il est comme un grand frère qui protège sa petite soeur. Elle ne connait se sentiment qu'avec lui. C'est vrai, il y a Nojiko mais ce n'est pas pareil... Soudain un noeud s'imposa de lui même dans son estomac. Une sensation d'inquiétude l'envahie à a simple penser de sa soeur. Elle lui manquait énormément, elle aimerait lui poser tellement de questions. Elle toucha délicatement le bracelet que la jeune femme au cheveux bleu lui avait offert. Sanji le remarqua et lui demanda, inquiet:

-Nami-san? ça va?

A ces mots, l'interpellé sortit de sa torpeur et balbuta:

-Euh... De quoi?

-Est ce que ça va? Tu as l'air mal tout d'un coup...

-Ce n'est rien... Je pensais seulement à Nojiko... Elle me manque tellement...

-Ça va aller. Je suis sur qu'elle va très bien. Pourquoi ne lui écris-tu pas une lettre pour donner de tes nouvelles? Elle serait surement très heureuse... Dit-il compatissant.

-Je suis certaine de ça et j'y ai déjà penser mais comment faire? Je ne connait aucun moyen... désespéra t-elle.

-J'ai lu dans un livre qu'il existe un oiseau rare capable d'être l'intermédiaire entre deux personnes comme un pigeon voyageur mais beaucoup plus intelligent et rapide. Par contre, Il faut passer un contrat avec lui et pour cela, il faut qu'il est pleine confiance en la personne. Raconta l'archéologue qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Un oiseau rare? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin... Affirma Sanji.

-Pas forcément. Commenta la brune.

-Comment ça? demanda la navigatrice qui reprenant espoir.

-Cette espèce vit dans un milieu très particulier. Le climat est à la fois très chaud et très froid. On peut parfois en trouver dans le commerce , des marchands parviennent à en attraper et les revende par la suite. Malheureusement, lorsque cela arrive, ces animaux perdent souvent la confiance qu'ils avaient pour les humains. Vu que cette île semble identiques alors environnement, on pourrait peu être en croiser lors de l'exploration de la montagne. Tu ne penses pas?

-Possible... Dit-elle septique. Pourquoi tu ne nous en à pas parler avant de cette oiseau?

-Vous ne m'avez jamais poser la question.

Robin était tellement logique et d'une lucidité extraordinaire que ça blasaient Sanji et Nami. Luffy s'approcha du petit groupe excité comme une puce et demanda avec empressement à Nami:

-Eh Nami! Nami! Nami! C'est quan qu'on débarque? Hein? Nami!

-C'est bon! Je t'ai entendu! Pas besoin de me harceler comme ça!

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Chapitre terminé! _

_J'espère que la longueur et le contenue vous a plu! :)_

_A bientôt pour le débarquement! _


	16. La blague avec les pizzas? Merci Luffy

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A: **_Ne sortez pas les fourches s'il vous plait... Je suis désolé pour le retard et comme dirais si bien Bepo __Sumimasen! En baissant la tête. J'ai beaucoup été prise ces dernières semaines avec le bac et tout... Rien que d'y penser sa me fatigue... En plus, j'ai posté aujourd'hui le prologue d'une nouvelle fic "Un nouveau monde" Je l'ai découvert sur un blog e je l'ai trouvée très très intéressante! :) Allez y jetez un coup d'oeil :D Par la même occasion voici mon blog roro noa - zoro64 . skyr ock (Il faut enlever tout les espaces par contre xD Allez je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre!_

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

___**Name:** Voici la suite! Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à ta question ;) La seule qui pourrait c'est Nami :D_

___**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver:** Oui c'est sur qu'elle était plutôt tentante mais bon :p Je suis contente si le chapitre t'a plu :) Moi je dis merci Luffy! Meme moi à des fois je me mt à parler comme lui( J'ai faimmmmmmmmm! (en japonais biensur! xD) A quand la bouffe!) Bon allez je sors! ;)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16: La blague avec les pizzas? Merci Luffy...**

Tout l'équipage avait enfin fini par poser pied sur la petite crique. Nami avait eu du mal à calmer son capitaine qui la harcelait pour accoster...

-Bon, il va falloir faire vite! dit la rouquine avec empressement à tout le monde. Car il ne nous reste que 3 heures avant le coucher du soleil! Alors... En accord avec moi même: Luffy, Brook et Ussop, vous irez chercher du bois. Zoro ,Sanji et Chopper vous vous chargerez de la nourriture. Quant à Fanky, Robin et moi on se chargera de préparez le camps. C'est bien compris?

-Nami-san, pourquoi je dois chercher de la nourriture avec tête d'algues?

-S'il te plait Sanji-kun... Implora Nami tout en se dandinant de droite à gauche pour faire céder le jeune pirate. Elle en avait vraiment marre de cette journée qui était interminable pour elle donc elle n'avit pas du tout de se prendre encore la tête à cause des deux zigotos!

-Très bien Nami-swannn! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, même faire équipe avec ce cactus ambulant! Affirma t-il tout en s'agenouillant, avec son oeil visible, devant elle.

Tout le monde, surtout Sanji, s'attendaient à entendre le bretteur se renfrogné et commencer une nouvelle dispute avec le blond, mais rien. Tous se tournèrent vers lui,étonnés. Il rigolait tranquillement avec son capitaine et en observant leurs comportements, on pouvait remarquer qu'ils n'en avait complètement rien à faire de ce que racontait la rousse et le blond. Nami les fixait tout en tapant du pied mais rien à faire, ils l'ignorait totalement, soudain un énième rire des deux, qui cette fois-ci résonna vraiment beaucoup, enragea la rousse qui avançait calmement mais furieusement vers eux. Tout le monde, à part les deux ahuris et Robin qui jubilait intérieurement (comme d'habitude...), retenaient leurs respirations jusqu'à que la navigatrice les atteigne et leur donne deux gros coup sur leur petite tête pour les faire descendre de leur petit nuage. Luffy se retourna, tout en se frottant la tête et lui demanda pénaux:

-Nami...Pourquoi tu m'as frapper?

-Si vous m'aviez écouter au lieu de faire les mongols,à rigoler pour je ne sais quelles conneries, j'aurais pas été obliger de faire ça!

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute si la blague à Zoro était trop drôle! Hein, Zoro?

Le futur roi des pirates se retourna vers son nakama pour le faire approuvé son avis mais en voyant le sabreur, la tête de Luffy fit un angle de 90 degrés vers la gauche. Il ne comprenait pas le nouvel air que prenait l'homme aux cheveux vert alors que y-a même pas une minute, ils rigolaient ensemble. Son visage ne semblait ni joyeux, ni énerver, il n'avait tout simplement aucune expression.

-Zoro? Ça va pas?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? demanda t-il dubitatif.

-Ba je sais pas...T'es bizarre d'un coup... Enfin bref! Racontes leurs la blague que tu viens de me dire! Elle était tellement tordante! Dit-il tout sourire.

-Aucune envie de faire ça! Et puis elle était pas si drôle que ça...

-Allez steuplait!

-Nan! T'as qu'à la raconter toi même!

-Bon, d'accord tampis pour toi! Alors écouter bien! Y-a deux pizzas qui sont en train de cuire... euh... Nan c'est pas ça le début... Allez Zoro! Aides-moi! C'est quoi le début déjà?

-Pfff t'es vraiment stupide! Je te l'ai raconter y-a même pas deux minutes!

La navigatrice bouillonnait de plus en plus. Premièrement, cette discutions ne rimait à rien! Deuxièmement, le temps tournait et ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire! Et troisièmement, ils continuaient à l'ignorer alors qu'elle était à seulement quelques mètres d'eux et qu'elle venait, il n'y a même pas une minutes, de les frapper!

-Oui mais Nami nous a interrompu entre temps... protesta-Luffy avec ennui.

-Je vous est interrompu? Non mais c'est une blague j'espère?

-Bah... Non... Mais celle avec les pizzas oui! Affirma le brun, avec un grand sourire coller au visage.

-Mais on s'en fout de ta blague à deux Berrys! Tu vois pas qu'on à pas le temps!

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? demanda t-il avec intérêt.

-Dis moi Luffy...

-hmm?

-C'est moi ou tu fais exprès d'être stupide pour te faire taper dessus?

-baaa...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Nami... Tu sais très bien qu'il est complètement "stupide" , comme tu le dit si bien, pourquoi lui poser une tel question? demanda Ussop

-Oui mais est ce que lui le sait ça? Parce que faudrait qu'il aille voir un psy pour être aussi maso!

Zoro, fatigué de les entendre parler pour ne rien dire, décida de partir en premier. Il avait suivit toute la conversation mais il n'avait aucune envie de leur parler. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus penser à tout ce qui c'était passer, était de les ignorés royalement! Il semblait que cette méthode était plutôt efficace. Il s'enfonça rapidement à l'intérieur de la forêt. Étrangement, cette foret avait beaucoup de variétés d'espèces qui semblaient ne pas correspondre ensemble. Des sapins et des palmiers cohabitaient. Plus il découvrait cette île, plus il avait un mauvais prés-sentiment. Il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes tout le long de leur escale. Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. I se retourna pour identifié l'individu et remarqua que c'était le blondinet qui reprenais sa respiration. Ce dernier lui dit essouflé:

-T'aurais pu m'attendre Marimo!

Pour seul réponse, l'homme aux cheveux vert arracha la main qui le retenait et reprit sa route sans faire attention à Sanji.

-Qu'est ce que t'as? Ton cerveau est trop ramolli ou quoi? Demanda le cuisinier, tout en continuant à le suivre.

Comme seul réponse, il reçu une fougère en plein visage. Sanji bouillonnait intérieurement mais il essayait de garder son calme le plus possible. Il devait lui poser plusieurs questions sur Nami car il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette état là... Il avait bien remarquer qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux deux! Et si il continuait à faire du mal à sa Nami-san il allait vraiment souffrir! Ne supportant plus ce lourd silence, le blond lui cria:

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Réponds moi bon sang! Pourquoi tu joues au gamin!

Sanji ne remarqua pas que l'épéiste s'était arrêter et prit son dos de plein fouet.

-Tu peux pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes? Abruti!

-Lâches-moi la grappe! Ignores moi, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous!

-"Vous"? On est que tout les deux je te signal!

-Mais tu vas te taire? J'essaye de trouver à manger pour ce soir, Moi! Donc tu vas de ton coté et tout ira bien!

Sans attendre de réponse, Zoro repris son chemin. Sanji n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il le dépassa et se stoppa devant lui.

-Bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter! De un, je peux pas te laisser seul sinon tu vas encore te perdre et on te retrouverai de l'autre coté de l'île... De deux, je sais pas ce qui se trame entre toi et Nami-san mais je ne tolérerait pas que tu lui fasses du mal! T'as bien compris tête de gazon!

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries et laisses moi passer! En plus, tu fais fuir toutes la bouffe! Putain de cuistot!

-Je te lâcherais quand tu m'auras tout expliquer!

-Y'a rien à expliquer! Tu te fais des films!

-Alors qu'est ce que voulais dire le "vous"? Nami et moi?

-tu me fatigues... Soupira Zoro commençant à prendre un autre chemin avant qu'il ne décide de vraiment le découper.

Malheureusement, le cuistot ne le lâchais pas...

-Alors? Réponds moi!

L'homme allait s'allonger et dormir pour se calmer mais par chance, ou malchance, il ne savait pas Chopper les rejoignit. Il était sous sa forme de renne et sur chaque coté de son dos était poser des sacs vides, surement pour y déposer la nourriture pensa Zoro.

-A vous voilà! Je vous cherchais par tout! dit le renne joyeusement.

* * *

A quelques kilomètre d'eux, Luffy jouait au guide. Il chantonnait et tenait dans une de ses mains un bâton assez long. Quant à Brook et Ussop, ils étaient derrières leur capitaine et ils portaient du bois.

-Luffy! Aides nous au lieu de chanter! Ordonna Ussop exaspéré.

Le brun en avait rien à faire de ce que racontait son canonnier. Soudain, il s'arrêta ce qui surpris ses deux amis.

-Que ce passe t-il Luffy-san?

Ce dernier se retourna et tout sourire leur dit:

-Je m'en souviens enfin!

Il sautait tout heureux, Book et Ussop ne comprenait vraiment rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu te souviens?

-De la blague avec les pizzas!

A cette réponse, une énorme goutte se creusa sur le crane du squelette et de long-nez.

-Attends, Tes heureux juste parce que tu te souviens d'une vieille blague surement pas drôle?

-Ouai! Affirma Luffy en tapant des main content.

-Nan mais je vous jure! Quel débile ce gars!

-Je vous la raconte!

-Nan!

-Alors c'est deux pizzas qui sont dans un four!

-Je t'ai dit nan!

-Y'en a une qui dit : « Pfiouuu ! Fais chaud ici. »

-Tais toi! On s'en fous!

-L'autre choqué répond : « Aaaaaaaah ! Une pizza qui parle ! »

-Mais tu vois pas qu'elle est pas drôle ta blague! Regardes on rigole pas!

Quand il se tourna vers Brook en voulant le montrer comme exemple, Luffy l'avait rejoint et tout les deux étaient mort de rire.

-Mais putain! Vous êtes con ou quoi! Il faut qu'on se dépêche au lieu de rigoler pour rien!

-Ussop-san, elle ai plutôt drôle cette blague! Je ne pensais pas que Zoro-san en connaissait des aussi drôle! Tu es sur de bien l'avoir écouté? Luffy-san re-dit la s'il te plait pour notre très cher ami!

-Très bien! Alors, c'est deux pizzas qui sont dans un four! Y'en a une qui dit : « Pfiouuu ! Fais chaud ici. ». L'autre choqué répond : « Aaaaaaaah ! Une pizza qui parle ! »!

Les deux amis redoublèrent de rire lorsque la blague fut de nouveau énoncé. Ussop, quant à lui, était désespéré de s'être retrouver dans le même groupe que ses deux énergumènes...

* * *

Zoro avait réussi à fuir Sanji et Chopper qui le suivait à la trace. Il portait dans son dos un énorme mammouth qui devait faire 10 tonnes. Il avait, miraculeusement retrouvé le chemin vers la plage. Il avait tout simplement suivit le contraire de ses instincts d'orientations... L'épéiste observa la plage. Le feu était assez volumineux et tout autour été installer leur sac de couchage. En regardant autour de lui, ses deux poursuivants n'était toujours pas arrivé, ils devaient s'être perdu! pensa t-il. Tant mieux! Il tira, ensuite, la grosse bête jusqu'au feu et s'éloigna pour faire une petite sieste. Le jeune homme s'installa contre un arbre en face de la plage. Il enleva ses katanas, les mit à coté de lui au cas ou, croisa les bras et les jambes. Il vit pendant quelques secondes la rousse, en face de lui, qui se baignait. Puis il sombra dans le pays des rêves...

* * *

Après avoir terminer de préparer le camp, Nami décida d'aller se baigner et de prendre quelques vagues pour se ressourcer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau, son corp se congela d'un seul coup. Elle frissonna très fort, puis continua à avancer pour se réchauffer. Elle était à présent entièrement dans la mer, et la rousse s'était plutôt bien habituer à la température de l'eau. Au loin, elle vit le bretteur sortir de la forêt avec dans son dos un mammouth? Cet homme l'étonnera toujours. Elle le suivit des yeux quelques minutes puis sans y avoir fait attention, tellement elle était concentrée sur Zoro, une grosse vague s'abatit sur elle. Eberlué, elle sortit in-extremis la tête de l'eau, après avoir retrouvé ses esprit, elle voulut nager vers la côte mais une nouvelle vague, encore plus énorme que la première, l'emporta. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la côte et la panique l'emportait de plus en plus. Comment allait-elle faire? Elle était, maintenant, trop loin de la plage pour appeler à l'aide. Elle n'allait pas mourir comme ça quand même? Emporter par les caprices de l'océan? Elle voulait vivre, vivre le plus longtemps possible encore avec eux et surtout avec lui. En repensant à lui, les larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Zoro...

Puis avec la force qui lui restait, elle cria:

-Zoro! Viens m'aider, s'il te plait! J'ai besoin de toi!

Une nouvelle vague l'entraîna, elle essayait de revenir à la surface mais cette fois une douleur lui envahit sa cheville gauche. La rousse vit son pied gauche coincé entre deux corails, elle essaya de se dégager mais sans succès. Elle commençait à manquer d'air et la douleur avec la température très basse devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit libérer des corails et remonter à la surface. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever et avec fatigue, Nami chuchota:

-Zoro...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Alors je suis pardonnée ou pas? :) _

_Je voudrais faire un petit sondage, est ce que un petit lemon vous intéresserait dans cette fiction ou pas? Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez, c'est vous qui décidé! :D_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 17!_


	17. Malentendu

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A: **_Je ne suis pas très contente de mon chapitre :/ car je trouve que le comportement de Zoro ou de Sanji et Nami n'est pas très bien respecter mais je devais passer par ces scènes assez nianian pour avancer dans l'histoire...  
_

**Réponse au Review:**

**TiteOshun: **_Merci beaucoup :)Et oui... Zoro restera toujours Zoro mais bon je sens que Nami va bien le soumettre( humhum x) ) le petit! xD Après pour la blague je l'aai trouver sur internet et j'ai fait: "Luffy avec une blague bien reloue sur les pizzas, ça va être sympa! xD Tout e qui le caractérise d'un coté :) Après pour Ussop je voulais changer pour une fois, dans l'anime il est parfois sérieux et entre lui et brook et lui je trouvais que ça collait mieux^^ Pour la petite question que tu m'as poser, tu découvrira la réponse dans ce chapitre :p Je prend note pour ton vote! :)_

**Live-Ur-Dreams:**_ Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Ton vote est noter! :)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**chapitre 17: Malentendu... **

Un léger froid fit frisonner la jeune navigatrice. En plus de l'air frais, le sol lui glaçait le dos. Pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas le sable doux sous son corps? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put observé que l'obscurité qui lui fatiguait la vue. Elle se redressa pour découvrir où elle se trouvait. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là? Petit à petit, la peur pris le dessus sur sa raison. Sa respiration devint plus difficile, son coeur s'accélérait, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. De ses mains, elle cherchait n'importe quoi qui pouvait l'aider à se repérer mais rien... Elle essaya de se lever mais une étrange douleur lui envahit son pied gauche. D'où venait-elle? Elle avança tant bien que mal pour sortir de ce cauchemar qui la faisait paniquer de plus en plus. Soudain, elle chuta sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long sur cette dite chose. Elle voulut se redresser et sentit qu'elle était tombé sur quelqu'un. Affolé, elle posa son oreille au niveau de son coeur. Ouff, il battait encore mais faiblement, la peau de l'individu était par contre très froide. Lorsqu'elle touchait le torse de la personne, elle pouvais dire que ce n'était pas une femme. Tout à coup, son corps tout entier s'arrêta.

-Non, non, non ,non, non! C'est pas possible! Ce ne peut pas être lui...

Nami avait caresser son torse à plusieurs reprises, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Des larmes dégoulinait à présent sur tout son visage. Sous l'impulsion, elle se mit à le secouer et cria:

-Zoro! Tu m'entends? A l'aide s'il vous plait! Il ne respire presque plus! Luffy! Ou es-tu? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous aider! Zoro est très mal en point!

Elle divaguait de plus en plus, elle n'arrivait plus à reflechir, elle approcha son triste visage vers celui de l'homme qu'elle aime et l'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres étaient congelés... Elle murmura, ensuite, avec détresse:

-Zoro... Réveille toi s'il te plait... Ne me laisse pas seule... J'ai besoin de toi...

Elle déposa un dernier baiser et descendit de nouveau écouter son coeur mais, cet fois-ci, aucun battements ne raisonnaient... La rousse ne pouvait pas retenir ses sanglots qui surplombent à présent la salle entière et cria:

-ZORO!

* * *

La navigatrice se releva précipitamment. Son corps tout entier étaient en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un feu non loin d'elle avec tout ses compagnons autour de ce dernier. Ils dormait tous profondément. Sa respiration et son coeur reprirent leurs rythmes. Elle était souagé que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, elle avait eu une de ses peurs et réalisa qu'elle devait arranger les choses avec Zoro, elle ne supportait plus le voir aussi loin d'elle, elle avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir bien. Nami remarqua que la nuit était tomber, il y a pas mal de temps et que le soleil allait bientôt se levé, de plus elle se trouvait dans un lit, chercher l'erreur! Lorsqu'elle voulut descendre du lit une violente douleur la submergea comme dans le cauchemar:

-Ça c'était bien réel, on dirait...

Elle observa son pied qui était bander jusqu'au dessus de la cheville. Soudain, la rousse se souvint de tout, de la vague, de la tasse bien salé qu'elle avait bu et de son pied coincer entre deux récifs et un de ses nakamas qui se précipite vers elle. En y repensant ce devait être Sanji car par élimination, Luffy, Chopper, Robin et Brook ne pouvaient pas nager à cause de leur fruit du démon. Francky n'aurait pas remarquer, Ussop aurait trop eu peur de se jeter à l'eau et Zoro lui en voulait trop pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Donc tout pensait à croire que c'était bien le blondinet... Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir attendre toute la nuit avant de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. En plus, avec le mauvais rêve qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir... Elle tourna la tête pour voir si il n' avait pas un bâton ou quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu utilisé pour se déplacé sans trop appuyer sur son pied. Un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit, à coté d'elle, des béquilles. La navigatrice remercia intérieurement le médecin de bord d'avoir pensé à tout! Avec agilité, elle attrapa les béquilles et descendit, délicatement du lit et fit le moins de bruit possible. Elle observa quelques instants ses amis et tendre sourire apparut. Luffy était plus affalé sur Ussop que dans son propre sac de couchage. Soudain, un pet sortit du capitaine et atterrit directement sur la tête du canonnier. Ussop renifla l'odeur et s'intoxiqua immédiatement, il retint sa respiration et jeta Luffy dans la puanteur tout en prenant sa place, c'est à dire l'endroit non infecter et se rendormit immédiatement. Le brun, lui n'ayant même pas fait attention à l'odeur nauséabonde dormait toujours avec une grosse bulle au niveau du nez. Sanji, de son coté, embrassait l'air. Quel pervers celui là... Robin dormait paisiblement. Francky et Brook ronflait comme un train à vapeur... Chopper était, complètement, allongé sur le bretteur qui , comme à son habitude, dort profondément. En l'observant, la rousse se retint de rigoler, même quand il dort, il à un charme très surprenant. Elle payerait tellement cher de pouvoir être à la place du petit renne... Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieur et se ressaisit. Elle s'éloigna, ensuite du petit groupe en boitillant et se plaça en face de la mer. Le bruit es vagues se projetant contre le sable doux la relaxait. Le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez et éblouissait petit à petit la nuit. Elle observait ce magnifique lever de soleil lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sanji souriant.

-Nami-sannn! Tu vas mieux? Ça va ton pied? demanda t-il inquiet.

-Oui merci Sanji-kun! Affirma t'elle avec un grand sourire.

Un silence reposant s'installa entre les deux amis. a rousse ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation pour son sauvetage... Comment devait-elle le remercier? Soudain, une ampoule plus que lumineuse s'afficha au dessus de sa tête. Elle savait d'avance que ça allait le rendre plus qu'heureux. Elle s'approcha délicatement de sa joue et y déposa un léger baiser, elle s'éloigna, ensuite, très rapidement rouge de honte. Sanji, quant à lui était plutôt choqué:

-Nami-san?

-Euh... Et bien... Merci d'être venu me sauvé hier quand j'ai failli me noyer... Dit-elle gêner.

L'air surpris mais enjouer du cuisinier s'effaça à l'entente de cette explication. Ne comprenant pas cette réaction, elle lui demanda hésitante:

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais remercier...

-Ah... Ah bon?

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourtant avec les élimination qu'elle avait faite, ça ne pouvait être que lui!

-Oui...

Nami avait envie d'en savoir plus mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, elle n'ajouta rien. Elle pouvait voir qu'il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire. Elle décida de changer de discussion et lui demanda souriante:

-Je commence à avoir un petit creux! Et si tu me préparais quelque chose de délicieux Sanji-kun?

Son regard changea de nouveau et il affirma joyeusement:

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma princesse!

Il se leva puis se plaça en face d'elle tout en lui tendant ses deux mains pour l'aider à se lever. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine improviser. Sanji se mit aux fourneaux et la rousse s'assit à la table non loin, qui avait été fabriqué par Francky en moins de 10 minutes! Le soleil serait bientôt haut dans le ciel ils serait donc mieux de les réveiller au plus vite mais elle voulait profiter un peu plus de ce silence paisible. La rousse était accoudé contre la table et observait le blond s'afférer à sa cuisine. Qui aurait pu la sauver à part lui? C'était incohérent! Elle tortura la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un chapeau de paille apparu à coté d'elle. Il supplia son cuisinier de lui faire à manger. Lorsque Luffy vit sa navigatrice, il sauta de joie jusqu'à elle.

-Ah! Nami! Ça va mieux?

-Oui merci Luffy! Répondit-elle souriante.

Petit à petit la table se remplissait de nourritures et de membres de l'équipage. Tout le monde, ou presque, était au petit soin pour elle. Elle entama de nouveau des éliminations. Il ne restait plus que Zoro et Ussop en lisse et elle se doutait à présent du résultat. Devait-elle être folle de joie ou bien devait-elle redouté la vérité? Robin la fit sortir de sa torpeur en lui disant:

-Navigatrice-san, tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur hier soir...

-Je suis désolé... murmura t-elle penaud.

-Ce n'est pas grave heureusement que...

-Bon arrêtons de parler de ça! On a plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui! N'est ce pas Nami-san? coupa t-il tout en allumant une cigarette.

C'est elle ou Robin allait lui dire qui l'avait secouru? Pourquoi cette idiot de Sanji était intervenu? Elle réfléchit quelques instants et en déduisit que Sanji ne voulait pas qu'elle sache mais pourquoi? C'est complètement débile! Elle voulut demander à son amie de reprendre sans faire attention au blond mais Chopper arriva essoufflé, on ne sait d'où et cria apeuré:

-Tout le monde! On a un très gros problème!

Tous se regardèrent à part Luffy qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour piqué toutes la nourriture de ses amis.

-Zoro avait disparu donc je suis parti à sa recherche pour pas qu'on le perde et quand je l'ai trouvé, il découpait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avec rage! On dirait un démon! Affirma e petit renne terroriser.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore se Marimo de malheur? Toujours à se faire remarquer celui là!

Lorsque Nami entendit l'explication de Chopper, son coeur loupa un battement, un mauvais pré-sentiment l'envahit. Sanji continuait d'insulter le bretteur, la rousse énervé par ses injures l'arrêta:

-Sanji! La ferme!

Tout le monde tournèrent la tête à part Robin qui avait prévu le coup.

-Mais Nami-sa... voulut s'expliquer le cuisinier.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire! Arrête de parler! tu me soûles!

Après l'avoir remis en place, elle se leva brusquement ce qui fit sursauté le menteur.

-Chopper, emmènes-moi où il est!

Le petit renne s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle monte sur son dos mais Sanji lui attrapa le bras.

-Nami-san! Tu ne peux pas y aller dans ton état!

-Sanji! Je m'en contre fiche de mon état! Zoro pète un câble, il faut l'arrêter!

-Et tu crois vraiment que si c'est toi ça va s'arranger?

-Qu'est ce que t'en sait? N'essayes pas de jouer à celui qui c'est tout, d'accord! Alors maintenant occupes toi de tes affaires et fous moi la paix!

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle monta sur le dos du médecin et ils partirent au galop.

Robin aimait la tournure des évènements mais elle se doutait bien que ça n'alla pas être tout rose, tout de suite! Un doux sourire naquit sur son visage. Pauvre Chopper, elle espérait qu'il ne resterait pas dans les environ quand les artifices exploseront... Sanji, lui, se sentait mal, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est la protéger de lui. Si elle continuait à lui courir après elle allait en souffrir et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive... C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de cette façon tout ça à cause de se foutu Marimo!

-Ah! Je sens qu'une étrange catastrophe naturel va bientôt survenir... PROUT... Ah! En faite ce n'est que moi! Yohohohohohohohohoho!

-Brook! Mais c'est pas possible! t'es aussi pourri que Luffy!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu veux une explication je ne dirais que trois mots: Fruit... Du... Démon...

-Nan! C'est vrai? Alors Robin aussi?

Il se tourna vers vers la brune assise les bras croisés.

-Je ne te pensais pas ainsi Robin...

-Jamais de la vie! Long-nez-kun, toi qui est le roi des menteur, comment as-tu pu croire à ces imbécillités?

* * *

Zoro n'arrivait pas à se calmer. La rage grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi était-il dans cet état? Puis une image lui revint: Nami qui embrasse délicatement Sanji sur la joue. A cette pensée, il fit valdinguer plusieurs arbres avec une de ses attaques. Quand Robin lui avait raconter cette histoire, il y avait une part de lui qui n'arrivait pas à y croire mais maintenant il s'en voulait 'avoir été si naïf! Elle s'était complètement foutue de lui! Son coeur lui faisait mal. Il jeta ses sabres sous la détresse et tomba à genoux. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Il ne devait pas craquer, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais pourquoi les personnes qui lui sont chers lui font toujours du mal? Il réalisa que d'être seul était plus facile pour survivre mais la solitude le rongeait et il ne le supportait pas. De toute façon, maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour... Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller... Il se l'était pourtant promis mais il l'avait complètement oublier et voilà que ça recommençait! Il avait une très grande envie d'acheter un bateau et de partir loin d'eux mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Luffy...

* * *

Lorsque Nami et Chopper arrivèrent, pus aucun arbres, à proximité, était encore debout. Elle paniqua un instant mais le vit ensuite agenouiller dos à eux. Ses saabres laisser à l'abandon un peu plus loin. Le petit renne allait galoper pour le rejoindre mais la rousse lui demanda:

-Chopper... laisse moi seule avec lui s'il te plait...

-Mais...

-Chopper...

A contre coeur, il opina de la tête et s'en alla rapidement. Nami boitilla lentement jusqu'à lui. Que devait-elle dire ou faire? Elle était complètement perdu et pus elle se rapprochait de lui plus elle avait peur. Elle était à présent certaine que 'était lui. Comment avait-elle pu penser à Sanji avant lui? Et pourquoi avoir fait cette stupide chose! Avait-il vu la scène pour être partit dans cet état de folie? Ce n'était qu'un bisou sur la joue mais il aurait pu mal l'interprété... Le moment de l'explication était arrivé. Elle n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et son coeur battait tellement vite qu'elle pensait qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Elle déposa, avec hésitation, sa main gauche sur son épaule et lui murmura:

-Zoro...

Il ne bougea même pas d'un cil. Il voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Peu être que si il l'ignorait elle partirait sans rien demander de plus. Il avait réussi à calmer sa peine mais elle pouvait ressortir d'un moment à l'autre et lui faire du mal, d'accord elle l'avait fait souffrir mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la vengeance.

-Zoro, qu'est ce qui t'arrives? tu peux tout me dire.. Je t'écouterais tu peux me faire confiance.

"Confiance", c'était le mot de trop. Malheureusement pour elle, elle venait de choisir la mauvaise voie... Il lui attrapa la main et se redressa sans la lâcher. Il la regarda avec haine et lui cracha:

-"Confiance"? Tu te fous de moi? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Arrêtes de jouer à l'innocente! Je sais tout!

-De quoi? Je comprends rien du tout ce que tu racontes!

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi salope! A traîner sur deux trottoirs à la fois! Et moi qui suis tomber dedans comme un con!

-Moi une salope? Traîner sur deux trottoirs? Tu es devenu complètement fou Zoro!

-Bon très bien tu veux continuer à jouer à ça! Alors ouvres grand tes oreilles! Je sais tout pour toi et Sanji!

-Moi et Sanji? C'est une blague j'espère? Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que y-a un truc entre lui et moi?

-A l'hôtel, quand on était tout les deux, il a frapper à la porte et tu m'as jeté dans la salle de bain pour pas qu'il me voit.

-Normal, on venait juste de s'embrasser tu croyais vraiment que je voulais que Sanji nous surprenne tout les deux?

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas laisser la porte ouverte pour que je sorte?

-Il me soûlait! J'ai été obligé sinon je l'aurait laisser ouverte!

-Et pourquoi tu ma frapper deux fois devant tout le monde alors que lui une fois?

-Parce que la première fois, ça ne se voyait pas que je t'avais frapper et ça aurait été très suspect!

Tout se mettait en place, tout ce qu'elle disait semblait juste.

-Plus rien à ajouter? C'est bon j'ai enlever ce malentendu?

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé?

A ces mots, une boule au ventre envahit la rousse...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Le chapitre vous a plu? _

_comment Nami va t-elle pourvoir expliquer ça s'en énervé encore plus Zoro?_

___Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait une petite review fait toujours plaisir :) Et n'oubliez pas de répondre si vous voulez un ou plusieurs Lemon dans cette fic :p_

___A bientôt pour le chapitre 18!_


	18. Rivalité incessante

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A: **_1000 fois pardon pour la promesse que je n'ai pas tenu... :( Aucune escuse n'est possible à présent que je suis en vacance et dans de bonne condition pour écrire puisque maintenant le stresse s'est complètement volatilisé puisque j'ai eu mon bac Yeah! De peu, mais je l'ai eu xD!_

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Lolipop62150:** _Merci beaucoup! :) Je vais faire attention aux fautes. Pour le nombre de chapitre, il y en aura minimum 30 :D Et je posterai tout les samedi ou dimanche._

**Enzilia:** _Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! :p C'était plus fort que moi! :) Et oui pauvre Zoro... Si seulement on pouvait aller le consoler... x)_

**Mishuden:** _Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :) Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vais corriger les chapitres précédent :D_

**TiteOshun:**_ Désolé mais je pouvais pas faire autrement... J'ai beaucoup aimer écrire le passage que tu attends tant, c'était un vrai régale et j'espère que tu vas aimer. :)_

**Guest:** _Une nouvelle lectrice! ( ou un?) :) Désolé d'avoir joué avec tes nerfs :p Mais mon sadisme est très dur à contrôler (nan en faite j'ai galérer à finir le chapitre... xD) Enfin bref, une sadique en plus( Tu ne t'appellerais pas Robin? xD) avec Nami (la pauvre, la noyer, Zoro serait vraiment triste et même Sanji je pense...). Sinon je trouve qu'elle va vraiment bien avec Zoro mais bon chacun leur couples préféré :)_

**Floradu73:**_ Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voici la suite que tu attends tant :p._

**Mugi-story: **_Ah! Ça faisait longtemps :p! Félicitation pour ton Bac en plus avec une mention! :) Je m'excuse pour Zoro mais ça lui donne un peu un air d'humain à cet brute en puissance :) Ne prend pas le baton pour me taper s'il te plait... Bon d'accord pour e fouet... xD Voici le chapitre 18 que tu voulais :D_

_Ps: Pour l'instant, avec les avis que j'ai eu, je ferais un ou plusieurs Lemon. :p_

_A bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Rivalité incessante.  
**

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée?

A ces mots, une boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Que devait-elle répondre? Soudain, une ilumination vint s'immiscer dans son subconcient et un petit sourire naquit sur son fin visage.

-Tu es jaloux ou quoi?

-Moi jaloux? Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Expliques-moi alors, pourquoi tu es dans une rage pas possible et surtout pourquoi tu mets ça sur le tapis! En plus, je ne l'ai même pas embrassée!

-De un, si j'ai envie de me défoulé, je fais ce que je veux, de deux, je croyais qu'il avait quelque chose entre nous et de trois, je t'ai bien vu l'embrassée sur la plage!

-Tu me fais vraiment une crise, en faite!

-Pas du tout! Affirma l'épéiste d'un air renfrogné.

A cette vue, elle ne put s'empecher de rire.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qui y-a de drôle?

S'il était jaloux, cela signifiait qu'il tenait à elle et ça la rendait heureuse. Elle enleva délicatement la main de Zoro qui retenait son poignet.

-Tout ce que tu as supposé, est faux. Sanji et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais. La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être c'est avec toi.

Tout en disant cela, elle chuchota de plus en plus et approcha son visage le plus doucement possible du siens pour observé sa réaction. Elle n'était, à présent, qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres qu'elle convoitait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, elle avait une folle envie de recommencer, elle en rêvait même la nuit! Elle ne voulait pas le forcer et attendit de voir s'il allait réagir mais rien, il ne bougeait pas. Leurs souffles s'entrechoquaient. La rousse entoura son cou de ses bras pour pouvoir être encore plus proche de lui. Leurs deux corp étaient collés. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Elle les avait tellement désiré. Nami fut tellement heureuse lorsqu'il répondit à son baiser. Ce dernier devint de plus en plus intense et Zoro posa ses mains autour des hanches de la navigatrice pour la rapprocher encore plus et pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper, il venait de comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour pouvoir avancer, elle est devenu pour lui comme une drogue. Puis, à cause du manque de souffle, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres. Lorsque Zoro voulut ouvrir la bouche, un bruit que l'épéiste ne pouvait pas supporter apparu:

-Nami-sssswwwwwaaannn ! Ou es tu?

-C'est pas possible! Il va jamais nous laisser un moment que tout les deux cet abruti! Cria Zoro de nouveau énervé.

-Calmes-toi, tu sais très bien comment il est. Chuchota la rousse.

-Oui et c'est ça qui m'embête! Affirma t-il tout en croisant les bras.

A cette remarque, un sourire illumina, une fois de plus, son visage. Elle voulut l'embrassé pour lui enlever son air boudeur quand un nouveau crie se fit entendre de plus en plus près:

-Oyyyyyyyyy! Zoroooo! Nami! Vous êtes ou?

-On dirait que Luffy aussi nous cherche... Dit, cette fois ci, Zoro calmement.

C'était autour de Nami de bouder, comment allaient-ils faire pour s'en sortir sans que personne ne remarque leur nouvelle relation... Une lumière éblouissante éclaira son cerveau. Elle poussa de toute ses forces l'homme au cheveux vert qui tomba sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle lui répondit doucement:

- J'ai une idée, fais comme moi.

Il ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation... Soudain le brun apparu et Nami avec un regard de sorcière et son index fixer vers lui.

-Écoutes-moi bien! Si tu recommences à couper la forêt pour je ne sais qu'elle raison , j'augmenterai encore ta dette!

-Pffff! Espèce de sorcière! Si je veux me défoulez je fais ce que je veux!

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être une brute sans cervelle! T'imagines si on est repérés par des ennemis?

-Des ennemis? Je les découpe avant même qu'il puisse nous remarquer!

-Mais oui bien sur...

Luffy s'approcha doucement puis sauta sur Zoro en rigolant:

-Ah vous voilà enfin! On dirait que ça s'est arrangé entre vous?

-Arrangé? Tu veux rire! Cette sorcière ne fait qu'augmenter ma dette! Affirma t-il contrarier.

-Si tu ne faisait pas n'importe quoi je ne ferait pas ça! Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Un ouragan les rejoignit en un instant et stoppa leur dispute. Un blondinet se trouvait à présent aux milieux d'eux, en face de la rouquine qu'il chérissait tant.

-Ah Nami-san tu es là! J'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose comme tu ne revenais pas.

-Tout va bien Sanji-kun. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tout va bien Sanji-kun. Imita Zoro tout bas.

-Eh Zoro, tu joues au jeu qui répète? Je peux jouer aussi? Demanda le brun en souriant.

-N'importe quoi...

-N'importe quoi!

-Bon t'as fini de répéter tout ce que je dis?

-Bon t'as fini de répéter tout ce que je dis?

Zoro soupira tout en se levant, puis il partit en direction de la crique, les mains dans le poches. Il avait une folle envie de tuer son capitaine! Pourquoi était-il si gamin? D'un coté, ça l'arrangeai...Grâce à ce défaut qui allait bien au brun, il n'avait rien remarquer. Il voulait également étriper ce salopard de Ero-cook qui tournait un peu trop autour de Nami, à son goût, mais vu qu'il la rendait heureuse, d'une certaine manière, il repoussait un peu l'heure de sa mort. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que ses trois nakamas l'avaient suivit. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit la navigatrice qui galérait à avancer, à cause de sa blessure au pied. Près d'elle se trouvait Sanji.

-Nami-san, laisses-moi te porter.

-Nami-san, laisses-moi te porter.

-Hors de question!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule! Affirma t-elle. "Et puis j'ai pas envie que Zoro recommence avec sa jalousie..." Ajouta t-elle pour elle même.

-Je comprend ma Nami d'amour! Mais fais quand même attention, appuis toi sur moi! Répondit le blond avec son air enjouer.

-Je comprend ma Nami d'amour! Mais fais quand même attention, appuis toi sur moi! Copia Luffy avec son air de débile.

-T'as fini de répéter tout ce que je dis? Espèce de capitaine à deux Berry! Cria t-il tout en cognant le brun à la tête.

-Pourquoi vous voulez jamais jouer avec moi... Demanda Luffy en boudant.

Nami remercia intérieurement son abruti de capitaine qui grâce à son jeu débile,avait empêché le blond d'entendre la fin de sa phrase. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever. Si Sanji recommençait à la peloter, il allait prendre un coup qui le mettrait dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle reconnu l'odeur du sabreur, elle se radoucis immédiatement. Elle aurait aimer rester comme ça et se blottir un peu plus contre lui mais les deux idiots qui leur servait de nakamas n'étaient pas loin, heureusement que Sanji mettait une petite correction au brun. Elle regarda celui qu'elle aimait et lui chuchota pour pas que les autres les entendent:

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais!Lache moi tout de suite!

-Nan, c'est mort! Tu nous ralentis trop!Aboya l'épéiste. Et puis je préfère que ce soit moi qui te porte plutôt que cet abruti... Ajouta t-il tout bas.

A cette réponse, la rousse était la plus heureuse des femmes. Ayant entendu son rival, il se retourna et vit SA Nami-san dans les bras de cet brute de Marimo. Il abandonna bien vite son capitaine, qui soit dit en passant, était étaler sur le sol et on aurait pu penser que cet individu n'était autre qu'une grosse crêpe toute cramer. Lorsque la jeune femme voulut répondre au vert, elle vit le blond arrivé comme une furie vers eux et cria:

-Eh! Marimo! Repose la tout de suite ou je ne donne pas chère de ta peau!

-Mais oui bien sur! Sourcil en vrille! Arrête de rêver! Même en tenant Nami dans mes bras je suis sur de te battre!

-Je vais te tuer, bretteur de pacotille!

-Sanji! T'as pas bientôt fini? Ils faut qu'on se dépêche, alors maintenant que tu as bien amocher Luffy tu le portes! On doit partir le plus vite possible de cette crique pour rejoindre Féhona! Hurla la rousse. Elle en avait plus que marre de leur bagarre incessante.

-Mais, je...

-y a pas de mais! Allez, action! coupa t-elle.

-Très bien Nami-san... Répondit-il pénaux.

Le cuisinier, traînant des pieds, s'approcha du brun et le souleva comme un sac à patate. Après avoir suivis du regard le jeune cuistot, la jeune fille souria à l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde et se positionna mieux contre lui et en profita pour positionner sa tête contre son cou. Ils reprirent, ensuite, le chemin de la crique. La navigatrice étant soulagée que tout ce soit arranger, elle s'endormie dans les bras musclés de Zoro.

* * *

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Zoro rejoignit, enfin, le reste de l'équipage. Il avait faussé compagnie au blond qui à cause de ses aboiements incessant allait la réveiller. En les voyant arriver, Ussop arrêta l'expérimentation de nouvelles armes et accouru vers eux.

-Vous voilà enfin! Qu'est ce qu'elle a Nami? Et ou est Sanji et Luffy? Demanda long-nez inquiet, au sujet de la rousse toujours endormie dans les bras de l'épéiste.

-Les deux autres abrutis vont bientôt arrivé et elle dort. Affirma t-il calmement, en la regardant

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Bah non, pourquoi?

-Tu as l'air différents et c'est bizarre que se soit toi qui la porte. Répondit-il suspicieux.

-Ouai! Lâche la maintenant! Cria Sanji qui se rapprochait très vite vers eu avec toujours son sac de patates prénommés: Luffy, visser à son dos.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il jeta le brun, inconscient sur le sol et pointa son index de sa main droite vers son rival:

-Laisse-moi la porter pour l'amener au bateau, Marimo tout sec! Je ne supporte pas te voir la toucher!

-Quand vas-tu comprendre ton infériorité face à moi, tête de banane? Questionna le vert d'un air gagnant.

-Moi? Inférieure à une brute comme toi? Je suis un gentleman pas une chose qui combat tous ce qui bouge!

-C'est sur! Tu préfères sauter sur tout ce qui bouge!

-Poses MA Nami-san sur le lit de secours pour que je puisse te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute!

-Tu as des problème d'oreilles, ou bien de mémoire? Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais te battre en portant Nami!

Ussop suivait leur discussion qui montait de plus en plus en tension, comme toujours. Une goutte apparu derrière sa tempe. Ennuyé par leur habituel bataille, il décida de rejoindre l'homme en caoutchouc qui était en train de se faire soigner par Chopper. Rien qu'a le regarder, il avait mal pour lui. Sanji avait du lui donner une sacré correction. A cette pensée, son corps tout entier frissonna de peur. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux rivaux qui levait le ton de plus en plus et murmura:

-C'est deux hommes sont des monstres...

Non loin de lui, Robin observait également la scène et était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Il semblerait que les deux tourtereaux s'était réconcilier et que la jalousie de Zoro avait pris un peu plus de l'ampleur.

-Allez viens que je te découpe! Ordonna Zoro, qui avait à présent un sabre dans la bouche et une Nami toujours endormit dans ses bras.

-Abruti de Marimo! Poses ce jouet en plastique tant que tu as Nami-san dans les bras! Tu pourrais abîmer son jolie corps et son beau visage!

-Arrête de dire ça avec cet air aussi pervers, Ero-Cook!

-ÇA SUFFIT ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA FERMER DEUX MINUTES ?! J'AI PAS DORMI DE LA NUIT, JE POUVAIs ENFIN ME REPOSER MAIS FAUT TOUJOURS QUE VOUS VOUS ENGUEULIEZ !

Les deux jeunes hommes était pétrifié par l'aura meurtrière qui avait envahi la rousse.

-"Elle semblait pourtant si douce dans son sommeil..." Pensa l'épéiste blasé.

-Zoro allons boire une petite bouteille de rhum avant de partir? Proposa le cuistot qui avait plus que peur de la navigatrice. On pouvait le voir car il reculait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre le cyborg pour ce cacher derrière.

-"Bizarre... Normalement, il aurait dû lui sauter dessus comme il fait d'habitude... Pourquoi a t-il peur d'elle cette fois-ci? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ou quoi? Non, je vais pas recommencer avec ça! C'est impossible que ça arrive!" Se tortura Zoro mentalement. Il n'avait pas remarquer que Nami le fixait.

-Euh... Tu m'as parler? Demanda t-il gêné.

-Oui je t'ai parler! Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah quoi? Pourquoi t'es énervé comme ça?

-Parce que vous me saoulez! Tout simplement! J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous disputez continuellement!

-Ça à toujours été comme ça depuis le début, pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça d'un coup? Demanda t-il calmement.

-Repose moi! Tu comprends vraiment rien!

-Explique moi si je comprend rien!

La rousse le força à la poser, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et cria pour que tout le monde entende:

-Il faut qu'on parte maintenant! Le soleil est levé depuis plus de deux heures! On arrivera jamais à Féhona avant 10 heures! Franky, tu utilisera le "coup de burst" pour nous faire arriver plus vite.

Le cyborg approuva. Sanji tremblait toujours derrière lui.

-T'as fini de me coller! En plus tu me donne froid à grelotter comme ça!

-Allez on y va! J'ai trop envie d'apprivoiser le monstre qui brille en haut de la montagne!

Tout le monde se retourna vers leur capitaine qui pétait de nouveau la forme en apprenant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir voir le dite "monstre".

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Voilà J'espère qu'ils vous à plus et je suis encore désolé pour le retard_

_Zoro et Nami encore en froid?_

_Sanji qui à peur de Nami? Qu'est ce que cela cache?_

_A quoi peut bien ressembler Féhona?_

_Vous le saurez prochainement! :p_

_A bientôt!_


	19. Semaine rouge?

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!

**Titre:** _Un sentiment inconnu..._

**Écrit par:** _Zoro-Roronoa64_

**Rating: **_K+**  
**_

**Pairing: **_ZoroXNami_

**Résumé:** _Zoro ne voyait que par son entrainement et par sa 'à ce qu'il découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais exister en lui. Et si une soeur, qu'il croyait inexistante venait à apparaître? L'aventure et l'action seront aussi au rendez vous! Couple ZoNa et sûrement un autre plus tard!_

**Diclaimer de l'Auteur:**_ Les personnages de Mr Oda ne m'appartiennent pas :'( (pourquoi le monde est si cruel...) par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages sont à moi. :)  
_

**N/A:**_ Hello tout le monde! *dit-elle en sortant de nulle part* J'espère que vous aller bien? *Demanda t-elle joyeusement tout t'en se prenant des pommes* Je sais je suis encore très en retard... En tout cas grâce au commentaire que certain(e) mon fait j'ai pu essayer d'améliorer et changer certaines choses j'espère que vous allez le remarquer! :)_

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

_**Gloriia:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! :) J'espère qu'elle va te plaire._

_**TiteOshun: **C'est bizarre que tu as du te mettre en anonyme Oo En tout cas merci pour ta review :) Et oui, pauvre Sanji... Je lui en fait voir des belles quand même^^_

**_Roronoa 357: _**_Tout d'abord merci pour ta review constructive :) J'ai essayer de prendre en compte le mieux possible tes commentaires même si j'ai un peu de mal (même beaucoup!) à faire de longue description.. J'ai également rectifier une erreur que j'ai faite sans le vouloir, Zoro et Nami à la fin du chapitre ne se sont pas encore une fois disputer^^ c'était pour de faux cette fois ci :p Ils ont si bien jouer la comédie que même les lecteurs ont penser que c'était vrai x)_

_**Zazafona:** Contente qu'il t'est plu :) Voici la suite!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**chapitre 19: Semaine rouge?**

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'ils avaient quitté la terre ferme pour rejoindre Féhona. Grâce au prédiction de la navigatrice des Chapeaux de Pailles, ils étaient sur d'y arrivé dans moins d'une heure. "Heureusement qu'on a le coup de Burst" Avait dit Nami soulagée. Dès qu'ils dépasseraient la Colline qui leur cachait la vue, ils l'utiliseraient. Luffy sautait partout impatient d'arriver jusqu'à ce que son estomac le rappel à l'ordre. Le brun se jeta donc sur le dos de Sanji qui évitait le plus possible Nami.

-Eh! Sanji au lieu de jouer à cache-cache, fais moi à manger! Vite! Ordonna le capitaine.

-Je joue pas à cache-cache! Ronchonna le blond.

-Alors pourquoi tu te caches derrière le parasol?

-Je t'en pose des questions!

-Allez de la viande! Dit Luffy tout en secouant son Nakama.

-T'as fini! Y-a plus de viande ni quoi que se soit sur le bateau!T'as tout manger!

-Mais j'ai faimmm...

-T'as qu'à aller péché! Soupira le cuisinier.

Après mur réflexion, c'est à dire 2 secondes plus tard, le temps que ça fasse le tour de sa caboche, Luffy attrapa sa canne à pêche et partit à la recherche de Chopper et Ussop. Sanji ne bougeait pas, il fixait la rousse, toujours planquer derrière le poteau du parasol. En voyant le comportement du blondinet, Robin, d'un sourire malicieux, fit apparaître dans son dos une main. Elle toqua de son index l'épaule du cuisinier qui se retourna ,en sursautant, pour connaitre son interlocuteur mais ne vit rien. Il cligna des yeux tout autour de lui quand l'archéologue intervint:

-Cuisiner-san?

-Oui Robin-chan? Demanda Sanji qui avait changé son inquiétant visage par un grand sourire plein d'amour.

-Tout va bien?

-Bien sur! Que veux-tu dire?

-Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, évites-tu navigatrice-san?

-Moi? Eviter Nami-saan? c'est absurde! Veux-tu un cocktail par hasard Robin-chan? Questionna t-il pour changer de sujet.

Pour réponse, elle hocha la tête positivement. Elle suivit du regard le blond qui entra à vitesse grand V dans la cuisine. Il semblerait qu'il s'est passer quelque chose entre Nami et lui. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça? Elle changea de sujet d'analyse lorsqu'elle observa Zoro fixer Nami avant qu'il ne parte se planquer, surement pour dormir. Un petit sourire niais apparut sur son visage puis elle se concentra dans la lecture d'un de ses livres préférés. Nami, de son coter, après avoir donner toutes les indications à Franky, partit à la recherche de l'épéiste. Après 10 minutes de recherche incessante, elle abandonna l'idée de le trouver.

-"Il doit encore être en train de dormir dans un coin... Il aurait pu me dire où pour que je le rejoigne..." Marmonna t-elle lassé.

Elle décida d'aller dormir dans ses clémentiniers pour se ressourcer. Elle eu un peu de mal à monter jusqu'à ses arbustes chéris à cause de son pied. Lorsqu'elle atteignit, enfin, le "sommet", elle vit, avec surprise, une tête verte dépasser. Souriante, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'allongea tout contre son corps chaud. Elle était aux anges. Elle fut, rapidement entourer par les bras musclé de Zoro:

-Te voilà enfin. Dit-il, souriant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Comment as-tu su que je viendrais ici?

-C'était pas très difficile à deviner.

-On va pouvoir enfin être tranquille que tout les deux.

-J'aime cette idée!

Zoro était couché sur le coté, en face de la rousse. Son bras gauche tenant sa tête et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. L'épéiste prit l'initiative de toucher, du bout de ses lèvres, celles de la rousse. Cette dernière répondit à ce doux baiser avec délicatesse. A la fin de se moment d'intimité attendu par les deux, la navigatrice prit la parole:

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé de la noyade...

-Et moi je te remercie d'être au près de moi!

-Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir déduis que c'était toi... Tu avais l'air tellement en colère contre moi...

-Ne t'en fais plus pour ça, c'est du passer maintenant.. Il faudra juste que j'en touche deux mots à Robin!

-Robin? Pourquoi ça?

-C'est elle qui m'as monté le cerveau! Elle m'a dit que tu te foutais complètement de moi et comme un con je l'ai cru...

-Tu gobes vraiment n'importe quoi! Sanji et moi, la blague!

-J'y pouvais rien, j'étais énervé... En parlant de lui, tu as vu la peur qu'il a eu quand tu t'es énervé? C'était à se tordre de rire! On aurait dit une fillette!

-En tout cas, vous me saoulez à toujours vous engueuler... Tu peux pas essayer de discuter un peu avec lui sans vous battre ou même vous insulter?

A cette demande, la rousse faisait les gros yeux de chaton abandonné... Il soupira puis ajouta:

-Bon d'accord mais...

Il fut coupé quand les lèvres de Nami se posa, timidement, sur les siennes. Elle se recula, ensuite, et lui fit un doux sourire. Zoro poussa quelques mèches qui cachait son visage, puis caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Nami répondit à ses attentes et entrelaça ses deux mains autour de son cou. L'épéiste quémanda l'entrer de sa bouche pour seller un peu plus leur étreinte. Elle y répondit avec envie. Leurs deux langues rentrèrent en contact et un légère danse s'en suivie entre elles. La main, de Zoro, qui caressait initialement sa joue descendit jusqu'à atteindre sa cuisse qu'il frôla avec taquin, et souleva légèrement sa jupe. A ce contact, un petit gémissement sortit de la bouche de la rousse, ce qui le ravit. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'air, ils se séparèrent avec regret.

-Je me sens si bien avec toi..

-Moi aussi.. murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça avant. Constata t-elle en souriant.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi ça? Demanda t-il surpris.

-On est si différent.. Je ne suis pas très courageuse alors que toi si... Tu te perds tout le temps alors que je peux me repérer n'importe où..

-Je ne me perds pas, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, toutes les rues sont les mêmes, c'est pas de ma faute!

-Mais oui.. Soupira t-elle avec désespoir.

Ne voulant pas qu'il y ai une nouvelle dispute faite à cause de broutille, il s'allongea et regarda le ciel sans nuage. La chatte voleuse, elle, se colla un peu plus contre Zoro pour lui piquer un peu de sa chaleur et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, puis ferma les yeux pour se reposer. L'épéiste la regarda avec un sourire béa, coller au visage, et la serra encore plus contre lui, même si elle l'était déjà. Il l'embrassa sur le front et détourna, ensuite son regard vers son pied blesser. Il s'en voulait amèrement de ce qui c'était passer. C'est vrai, il l'avait sauver mais pas assez tôt... Il se promit de la protéger même s'il devait en perdre la vie. Il avait assez souffert à la mort de Kuina et il s'en voudrait à jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il ne veux plus voir la tristesse sur son visage... A la fin de cette pensée, il ferma à son tour ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes qu'il eut en repensant à sa meilleure amie défunte. Une demi heure plus tard, un crie le réveilla en sursaut:

-NAMI ! T'ES OU?

Zoro regarda la rousse, toujours profondément endormie. Elle devait être très fatiguer pour ne pas être réveiller à cause de cet abruti! Son visage était si paisible qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais il le devait pour ne pas être démasquer sur leur rapprochement. Le sabreur lui caressa la joue visible et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Nami, il faut te lever..

-Nan, j'ai pas envie.. Soupira t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Ussop te cherche, ça doit être important..

-NAMI!

-Mais il pas peut se la fermer! Gueula la rousse énerver de l'entendre crier. On peux plus dormir tranquille!

En l'entendant, le menteur eu un léger recule d'ou il se trouvait. Il comprit qu'elle était dans ses clémentiniers et décida de la rejoindre. Il commença à monter l'échelle mais fut vite arrêter par la navigatrice qui semblait très mais très énervé:

-Qu'est ce qui y-a?! Pourquoi tu me cherches?!

-Euh... Et bien... Tu m'as dit de te prévenir quand on aurait dépasser la colline pour lancer le "coup de burst"...

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi pour ça?!

-Bah... C'est toi qui m'as dit de te prévenir donc...

-Vous êtes que des énergumènes qui ne savent pas se débrouiller tout seul! C'est pas possible!

-Mais...

-Y-a pas de mais! J'arrive!

Derrière elle, Zoro se retenait d'exploser de rire en la voyant s'énerver d'une puissance contre le malheureux Ussop qui n'avait, à son avis, pas fait grand chose. Il prit note de toujours la réveiller avec douceur! La voir comme ça, le tordait de rire mais il pensa qu'il ferait moins le malin s'il était à la place du canonnier. Après que le friser soit parti, Nami se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux vert, lui qui s'attendait à la voir s'énerver contre lui, fut surpris de la voir souriante. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'aurais tellement voulu rester avec toi mais ils peuvent pas se passer de moi! Je vais les rejoindre.

Elle commença à rejoindre l'échelle quand Zoro lui prit le bras.

-Je vais t'aider à descendre. C'est pas avec ton pied blesser que tu vas y arriver!

-Merci. Dit-elle avec tendresse.

Pour le remercier, elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Ça va être dur de ce cacher..

-Oui mais comme tu l'as dit, ça m'est un peu de piment, non? Demanda Zoro d'un sourire.

-Oui mais je vais tout le temps avoir envie d'être avec toi...

-T'inquiètes pas, on va trouver un moyen. Dit-il tout en la serrant contre lui.

Il l'a descendit délicatement et retourna s'allonger. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa la ciel.

-" C'est vrai que vu de cet angle là, ça va être très dur...". Pensa t-il en soupirant.

L'épéiste ferma les yeux et sentit le Sunny s'envoler. Il s'endormit, ensuite, et rejoignit les bras de Morphée. Sur le pont du navire, Nami, frustrer d'avoir été séparer du sommeil et de Zoro, s'en prenait au reste de l'équipage qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant énervée. Robin, elle la regardait amuser par la situation. Soudain, une question survint de la part de leur très cher capitaine:

-Hé Nami!

-QUOI? Cria t'elle toujours pas calmer.

Tout le monde c'était retourner vers lui, surpris.

-Est ce que tu es dans ta semaine rouge? Demanda t-il d'un air désinvolte et un petit doigt dans son nez.

Pour réponse, elle lui asséna un coup de point qui l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout du pont et elle ajouta:

-Tu veux vraiment que je te refasse le portrait! Stupide capitaine!

Elle se rapprocha de Luffy et recommencer à le frapper. Tout le monde les regardait avec peur. Tout bas, le menteur demanda à Chopper:

-C'est quoi "la semaine rouge"?

Même si ça avait été un murmure, Nami qui tenait le col du brun se tourna vers Ussop d'un regard meurtrier. Le renne était prêt à lui répondre mais le canonnier lui bloqua sa bouche et lui dit d'un sourire forcer tout en regardant la rousse:

-Nan en faite me dit rien, je ne veux pas savoir. Ahah..

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami, s'étant calmer en défigurant le chapeau de paille, avait rejoint Robin sur une chaise longue.

-Tu as l'air frustré, Navigatrice-san..

-C'est eux qui me frustre! Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans moi!

-Ou bien, il t'ont déranger dans un moment de tranquillité..

-Où tu vas chercher ça?! Demanda t-elle rouge.

-Tu étais partie te reposer, non?

-Euh oui oui, J'étais partie me reposer! Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux tout en se frottant le derrière de la tête.

Même si Robin était au courant pour eux deux, elle ne voulait pas trop que ça se sache et puis n'importe qui, autour d'elles, aurait pu entendre leur conversation.. Elle fut couper dans sa réflexion lorsque la brune lui tapota l'épaule. Nami la regarda, surprise, et la questionna du regard.

-C'est-il passer quelque chose avec Cuisinier-san?

-Nan pourquoi ça?

-Depuis quelques minutes, il regarde dans notre direction et il se cache comme notre docteur-san le fait.

La rousse chercha le blond et le vit cacher derrière le mat non loin d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?!

-Je me demande bien. Il est comme ça depuis que l'on as reprit la mer. Tu es sur qu'il ne sait rien passer?

-Non, c'est bizarre. Marmonne t-elle. Sanji-Kun! Appela t-elle en lui faisant un signe amicale.

Il s'approcha d'elles d'un pas hésitant.

-Oui, qui a t-il Na-Nami-san?

-Que t'arrives t-il? Tu es bizarre tout d'un coup.

-Moi, bi-bizarre? Mais.. Mais pas du.. du tout. Affirma t-il.

-Pourquoi tu bégayes alors? Demanda la rousse abasourdit par cette réponse peu convainquant.

-Je.. Je bégaye pas. Vous vou-lez quelques chose à boi-boire?

-Oui s'il te plait cuisinier-san. Répondit la brune souriante.

En croisant le regard de la brunette, il retrouva un peu ses esprits et ajouta d'un ton joyeux en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine:

-Tout de suite mes amours! Je vais vous le plus merveilleux des cocktails!

-Il a vraiment un soucis.. C'est qu'envers moi en plus, avec toi, il est redevenu normal, je n'ai pourtant rien...

Elle se stoppa, tout d'un coup en se remémorant le léger baiser qu'elle lui avait laisser sur la joue. Ça ne peut pas être ça? pensa t-elle. Dans quelle histoire, elle s'était encore fourré?! Il faudrait qu'elle aille lui parler pour arranger tout mais elle devrait lui dévoiler sa nouvelle relation avec Zoro et c'était hors de question. Robin la fixait et devinait avec amusement dans quelle situation se trouvait son amie. Elles furent interrompue par leur capitaine, qui requinquer, se jeta sur sa navigatrice en criant joyeux:

-On voit la cote! On voit la cote! Vite qu'on débarque! Je veux aller dans la montagne tout de suite!

La seule réponse qu'il eut est un nouveau coup qui le refroidit légèrement.

-Mais euh.. Nami.. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te parle tu me frappes?

-Parce que tu m'insupportes!C'est bon, on va débarquer! Arrêtes de me gueuler dans les oreilles!

Elle rassembla tout le monde et commença les directives:

-Bon alors! Je répète les groupes! Luffy, Robin, Brook partiront pour la montagne

-Oui vite! Partons vite! Allez! La montagne! Je veux voir le monstre! Coupa Luffy, qui sautait partout, surexciter.

Nami soupira et se ressaisit, ils devaient avancer.. Si elle s'attardait encore sur lui cela prendrait une éternité. Après un simple regard noir, elle reprit:

-Robin et Brook, je vous confit Luffy! Donc surveiller le bien et éviter d'apporter des soucis! Même si avec Luffy ça parait un peu difficile.. Dit-elle avec désespoir.

Nami les regarda à tour de rôle pour avoir leur approbation, ce qui ne tarda pas. Elles continua:

-Sanji-kun, tu seras charger de le nourriture.

-D'accord Na-Nami-san..

-Chopper, Ussop, Zoro et moi-même partiront visiter un peu la ville et feront quelques emplettes! Affirma t-elle d'un ton enjouer.

-En gros on va faire du shopping? Demanda Ussop.

-C'est ça! Je vais pouvoir m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et arnaquer les petits commerçants! Ajouta la rousse remonter à bloque.

-La sorcière montre enfin son vrai visage.. Chuchota t-il à l'encontre de Zoro qui sourit.

-Tu as dit quelque chose? Interrogea Nami suspicieuse.

-Moi? Nan pas du tout. Articula le menteur avec difficulté.

Zoro se tordait de rire intérieurement. Comment un petit bout de femme, comme elle, pouvait être aussi autoritaire surtout avec des énergumènes comme eux. Même si elle avait un caractère plus que bien tremper, cela semblait impassible.

-Franky, toi, tu reste sur le bateau comme tu préfères surveiller le Sunny.

-Oui et j'ai quelques SUPER modifications à lui faire de toute façon.

-Ah oui? C'est quoi? De nouvelle armes? Questionnèrent Luffy et Chopper d'une même voix, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Ah ah! Ça, ce sera une SUPER surprise! Je ne dirais rien!

Le petit renne et le chapeau de paille se regardèrent triste quelques secondes. Puis Nami reprit:

-Je n'ai oublier personnes? Vous avez des questions?

Elle scruta chacun de ses compagnons jusqu'à que le squelette lève la main.

-Oui Brook?

-Puis je voir tes dessous, s'il te plait?

-Il en ai hors de question! Pervers! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le dise! Cria t-elle rouge tout en le frappant.

-"Et moi?Je pourrais?" Demanda l'épéiste pour lui même avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Pas d'autres questions plus intelligente?

Aucune réponse. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir y aller! Le bateau fut à peine amarrer au port que leur capitaine avait déjà bien avancer dans la rue principale. Il s'était propulser grâce à ses bras élastique et avait fait voltiger par la même occasion son second qui c'était, lui, écraser, la tête enfoncer dans le sol de la rue. L'épéiste se releva énergiquement et rattrapa le brun, qui était tout content de partir de nouveau à l'aventure! Lorsque Zoro lui choppa le col de sa chemise, il lui fit la moral en ajoutant que s'il recommencerait, il aurait droit un entretien particulier avec ses lames. Luffy, lui, même avec ses menaces, rigolait toujours autant et ne les relevaient pas.

-Vraiment irrécupérable.. ajouta Zoro blasé.

**A SUIVRE.**

* * *

_Le chapitre vous a plu? :)_

_Pourquoi Sanji est-il si bizarre?_

_Comment la relation entre Zoro et Nami va t-elle évoluer?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!_

_A bientôt! :)_


End file.
